Book, Infinite: Universal
by Onmy
Summary: I made this after having a conversation with my friend who made a single spark into a fire with a single question. "Is your OC off Legend of Korra?" No, it is not. But it is based of the second season- Spirit. I will base each Chapter as the episodes of Legend of Korra, but as you get further in the story, things change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**We start off on the first night of the Glacier Spirits Festival. Right after Korra just won the air bison and then headed to bed that night.**

* * *

Naga lifted her head in attention to something. She got up and walked outside, waking Korra in the process. "Naga, what are you doing?" Korra asked, sitting with her eyes still closed. Not very long after her question she heard Naga howling outside. "Naga hush." Korra said rushing outside to stop the polar bear dog. There, Naga howled on the cliff in front of the huts. Korra rushed to Naga's side and whispered "Quiet Naga, You'll wake everyone up."

But in response, Korra got a lick from her and she continued to howl into the distance. Bolin and Mako came out of their own huts and Bolin yawned "What's going on?" In the distance, Korra saw something rising out of the snow. She couldn't get a clear view of it with the falling snow. The thing rising in out of the snow was purple, almost black and started to take a form of something. "What… is… that?" Korra said to herself watching what was just described.

It stood in place for a moment before it rushed at a tremendous speed towards Korra. The thing kicked her and sent her flying and almost brought her back to her own hut if she didn't hit a small drop off wall behind her. The creature grabbed Korra by the arms and held them against her; unknown to her the creature was a spirit. The spirit opened its mouth, about to bite Korra before getting a blast of fire on its side. Mako sent fire balls, as Bolin slide on the snow and shouted "Got it!" before sending a growing wall of earth towards the spirit.

The spirit jumped to its right, dodging the wall of earth and dodged an incoming fireball and got closer to the brothers. "Don't, got it!" Bolin shouted as he and Mako were kicked off their feet and rolled down hill, away from the spirit. Korra's parents and Tenzin came out of their huts to see Mako and Bolin as they came to stop, before rushing over to help them. Korra got up and regained her bearings and ran towards the spirit as it turned in time to dodge a fire-kick. She sent a fireball and it dodged it, getting closer like with Mako and Bolin; another fireball, but the spirit jumped into the air and was about to pounce on Korra.

"Korra!" Tonraq said as he rode on a wall of snow and ice towards the two fighters. He circled around the spirit and started to create walls of ice around it. But the little prison did not hold for long as the spirit broke through the top and used tentacle like arms and grabbed onto Korra's father and Korra before sending them in opposite directions. Korra slid next to the fence that surrounded the festival. The tentacles retracted back into the prison before the spirit broke free. Tenzin jumped onto the cliff and asked the Spirit, "Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" The spirit stopped for a moment and turned to face Tenzin, as if he cared.

The spirit was calm for only a slight moment, before it lashed out at Tenzin and sent him flying into the distance; back at his family's own hut. Korra got up once more, took a deep breath, put a fist in an open hand and went into the avatar state. The spirit was fast and made the long distance into a short one in a matter of seconds. Korra lifted slightly off the ground and launched herself away on a tunnel of air from the spirit, before it tried to land on her. The spirit slid into the festival uncontrollably; when it got its footing it was shot with several long flames from Korra as she circled around the spirit, taking all opportunities possible.

The spirit reached out with a tentacle and grabbed Korra and slammed her into the ground and on top of some boxes. Her concentration on the Avatar State broke and she tried regain herself from the damage. But the spirit had already moved in and was about to deal the final blow on Korra. When something happened, a white blur came into sight and grabbed hold of the spirit and sent it flying to the ground. The spirit was on its back as someone in a white hooded trench coat, punched it in the face several times. It seemed to have worked as the spirit gave little inhuman screams and grunts of pain.

The spirit managed to push the person off and flipped the tables as the person was on its back. The spirit made spears out of its arms and tried to stab the person. But the hooded person rolled out of the way, or pushed them out of the way with their hands, sometimes the person would get a few jabs in the spirit. The spirit placed two spears so he/she could not roll out of the way and raised a spear-arm above the person. It brought the spear down, but the person caught it with their bare hands and stopped the impalement.

Suddenly, water started to rise around the spirit and it soon lost attention of the person at hand. It directed its attention to Unalaq, who was waterbending. He had his eyes closed, his arm movements very calm and relaxed, yet slightly tense. The water started to spin up and down the spirit like a ribbon. The spirit turned slightly brighter and the water turned golden from the ground up; Unalaq took a few steps forward, lowered his arms and raised them as the spirit also turned golden. The water around the spirit rested back on the snow and the spirit walked away very calmly.

"Go in peace…" Unalaq said as the spirit dissipated into several sparkling pieces of lights. "Korra!" Tenzin shouted as he and Tonraq ran closer to the two benders. "Are you alright?" He asked once closer to them. Korra shook of them and asked, "How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" "As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the south, but I could teach you everything I know." Unalaq replied. "Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgably. But Korra still has much to learn about Airbending, and I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect to the past Avatar's." Tenzin said wanting to keep Korra on learning the way of Airbending. Korra shrugged and Unalaq responded to Tenzin with, "The air temples will teach her nothing, only I can give her the true training she needs to be a complete Avatar."

Something in Korra snapped and she turned to look at the hooded person who still lay in the snow. She rushed over and kneeled down before asking "Are you alright?" The person sat up and pulled back the hood to reveal to be a handsome white haired man with dark blue eyes, in his mid-twenties. "Yes, I'm fine, except I don't remember my alarm clock being a howl and going off so early." He said rubbing the back of his head. He turned to look at Tenzin, Unalaq and Tonraq before asking, "Did I interrupt something important or should I just lie back in the snow, take a nap and let you carry on?" With a sigh Tenzin spoke to Unalaq and said, "We'll talk about this another time, for now, we have to get this man some warmth and take a look at the others back at the huts." With that they headed back to their own huts to rest up and help the man, Mako and Bolin with their injuries.

* * *

After a long night of arguing of what Korra should learn (Korra included), they decided to let Unalaq teach Korra about the spiritual ways and let Tenzin go with his family and siblings to the air temples.

"Finally, I get to learn something new for a change!" Korra said as she took a seat and leaned into Naga's fur as she noticed that the man was still in her hut, poking the fire with a stick. "I never did get your name, mines Korra and that howling alarm you heard was Naga here." Korra said, rubbing Naga's side. The man turned away from the fire and said, "I know who you are Korra, but not that ball of cute fluff you have, my name is Pyuayunibāsaru chūsei, but I'm mostly known as Onmyō because that name is too long and hard to pronounce for most." The man said finally taking off the trench coat to reveal that he wore a black suit with a snow white tie. "Isn't that something you should wear in warmer weather?" Korra asked. "Not to me, I have an extremely high tolerance to particularly everything. I didn't feel the cold wet snow on my jacket until now." He replied before snapping his finger and a black fedora appeared in his other hand.

He placed the fedora on his head and heard clapping from Korra. "Nice trick, but how did you predict that spirit's movements when you jumped in?" Onmyō smiled and said, "I have no idea, I just did what came to me." Korra gave a huff and replied, "Yeah right; me, Unalaq, and the others will be going to the South Pole tomorrow; want to join?" Onmyō was quiet for a while before he gave a slight nod before leaving the hut with his coat.

* * *

"Ok, we have Bolin and the twins, Mako, Unalaq, Dad, and me here. All's were missing is Onmyō and then we can head out." Korra said as she looked over the group heading to the South Pole. It didn't take long, but they soon heard the sound of a motor running and getting near. A snow mobile was heading their way and had two people, one in a thick white trench coat, and the other in a completely black winter fur coat. As they came to the group, the white trench coated person was Onmyō while the one in the black still had their hood up and it covered their eyes. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my sister, Wasure rarete ita, but you can call her Wasure for short." Onmyō said, as the person in the black coat lifted up the hood to reveal a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes, in her early twenties.

Bolin just stared at her before he realized HE was being stared down too. "Wait, why are your last names different?" Mako asked. "Well you see, we aren't really related. We stumbled across against each other at a very young age… we had a really rough childhood growing up." Onmyō said, rubbing Wasure's head. They then set out, Bolin not really in the mood when he found out who would be driving.

* * *

They traveled a far distance and were now in territory that held evil spirits around the South Pole. "Oh man, I really don't like this…" Bolin said after hearing something again. "Bolin, just stay calm, there's nothing to- PANIC!" Mako shouted as a dark little spirit jumped on top of Mako's animal from the snow. Several more jumped up and attacked the group. "Wasure, the swords!" Onmyō shouted as Wasure handed a sword to him before jumping off and cutting any spirits that came near them. The spirits managed to grab everyone's but Onmyō and Wasure's bags. One of the spirits went inside the snowmobile that Bolin and the twins were in, "Oooh, it's in the engine!" Bolin said before the snowmobile went shooting off in the distance with him and the twins.

Korra tried to calm a spirit but failed and was attacked; luckily Unalaq was able to calm the spirits and safe Korra. Bolin got saved by Desna and Eska like the feeble turtle-duck he is. He slid down the mountain all inflated until Mako stopped him with his foot. "Could someone please- Bolin was cut off when Onmyō stabbed a katana through the coat, deflating it. "Thank you." He said, as he lies there. "Everyone lost their stuff but Onmyō and Wasure. How did you do it with those swords?" Mako asked looking at the damage done by the spirits. "Like I said, we had a really rough childhood." Onmyō said with a smile as he sheathed his katana.

Tonraq couldn't handle the pressure and headed back to the southern water tribe. Unalaq told them that only Korra could open the Southern Portal and needed to do this alone. She went in and soon walked through a tunnel of ice. She heard something and turned around to where it suddenly got much quieter. Two snake like spirits came out of hiding and towards Korra; she ran away from the two and blocked the tunnel with ice. She turned to look where she was and saw a large open area. "The Southern Portal, whoa." She said in awe.

She tried to open the portal with bending but it all failed. The two serpents were back, and they brought their whole family. The serpents piled on top of the ceiling above Korra who desperately tried to open the portal. The serpents started to merge together and through the ice into one large serpent that bit into Korra and started to create a web around her. Her arms started to get wrapped in the webbing and she went into the Avatar State for it to be easier to break the webbing.

It was, but not enough. She was just an inch away from touching the floor, but it soon became two, then three and then a foot. Korra was losing and she started to feel strange, she felt something sinister seeping inside her. She lost the Avatar State and was pulled back even more; but something hot came to Korra's side and saw a ball of white fire heading towards the spirits. Then a slash of water, cutting the spirits off and dropped Korra; instantly the sinister feeling rushed away and she returned to the avatar state and touched the floor.

The floor cracked before a pillar of light shined through and disintegrated the spirits while it pushed Korra away and into the arms of Wasure. "Are you alright?" She asked setting her on the ground. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." She said getting up. "You're not mad that I disobeyed Unalaq's and your orders not to interfere?" Wasure said surprised. "That really isn't what's bothering me right now, what's bothering me is that I saw you bend fire and water." Korra said as she crossed her arms. "We can talk about that some other time, Onmyō can explain better than I can." Wasure said as they headed back outside.

They walked outside and Bolin got the lesson of Eska, don't make physical contact with another woman. Korra apologized to Mako and Wasure was giving a small lecture by Onmyō. In the end, it all went pretty good; that was until Northern Water Tribe army ships were seen coming to the shores of the Southern Water Tribe. Onmyō and Wasure looked at each other with worried looks, because one was originally from the Southern Water Tribe, while the other was from the North.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed my first chapter of this, do not expect anything soon; I just finished this chapter and need to clear my mind for the next. Each Chapter will be an episode. Don't forget to put a review, follow me, and tell you're friends about this. LATER! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Northern soldiers marched down the street and shoved any southerners out of their way with a block of ice. Korra was asking Unalaq why the North had come to the South. "So to let you open the portal in the North to move both man and spirit in a matter of seconds and reunite not only our tribes, but the world." Unalaq's said. But even though this seemed like a good idea, the people of the Southern Water Tribe, started to feel a little oppressed. A meeting in Korra's parent's home would be taken for the problem with the North, even Wasure was there.

"Thank you for coming everyone, I know these last few days have been troubling." Tonraq said, to the group. "Troubling?" Varrick said grabbing a cookie. "Troubling is when I get that rash, and Zhu Li isn't around to scratch it, this is shocking, it's sickening! But these cookies, opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later." He added turning to his assistant. "What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked. "My point is Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long do you think we can last before he tells us what kind of cookies we can eat?" He said dropping a plate full of cookies onto the floor. No one said anything. "I was asking a question, seriously, how long till he tells us what kind of cookies we can have?" He said turning to Zhu Li. "About a couple of days." She said. "Thank you Zhu Li, but you gotta keep up with me." He said grabbing more cookies.

"Varrick, don't you have a ship full of fish in the harbor just sitting there because of the barricade the North made?" Wasure asked. "Chief Unalaq is here to help the south; he wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they stop attacking." Korra said getting up. "But what if he is after our wealth and livestock? What if he gets rid of the Southern traditions and replace them with Northern?" Wasure said standing up. "You're not even a water bender, let alone be a tribe member from the South or North. Why should you be here?" A tribal man said standing up. Wasure did some hand motions and water came rushing in and circled around her before going back outside.

"I may not look like a tribe member from the North or the South, but I sure am one. So don't judge a book by its cover. That goes for Unalaq, who's with me?!" She said rioting up the group. "All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified." Korra said trying to calm the group. "Bison dung, even if he does, who will lead us? Unalaq; who will decide the equality of food and money to the citizens and Chief? Unalaq; I say we warn him and if he doesn't, we fight!" Wasure said to get a loud cheer from the group. "You wanna start a war? Are you crazy?" Korra asked a little angry. "Korra, I said that Onmyō would tell you how I was able to do… that thing. It is also the reason why I want them to get their buts out of the South!" Wasure said before Tonraq got up and added "Unalaq started this, not us." He sighed and turned to Korra and continued "I'm sorry, maybe you can speak to your Uncle about how frustrated we are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say." "Sure he will." Wasure mumbled to herself. Korra looked at Wasure before stomping out and slamming the door behind her. "I thought you two were friends?" Varrick said taking a bite into a cookie. "Only when the world or this conflict ends, with the South on top." She said in response.

Bolin pulled the cart with Desna and Eska and was breathing heavily. "I will hate leaving this tribe." Eska said. "Is that true, Eska?" Desna asked very monotone like. "What, are you kidding me? I want Bolin to carry us over the ocean and back to the North, but sadly my little turtle-duck cannot swim or fly. I freaking hate the South." Eska said looking at Desna with a slight smile before it returned to her normal expression. "Are you alright Eska, it isn't like you to speak like that." Desna asked. "I'm fine, Bolin, stop the cart." She replied as Bolin did as told. He ran to the side of the cart and made stone stairs. "You know, I'll be really sad when you have leave; really." Bolin said with a smile as he held Eska's hand while she walked down the stairs. "I'm not going anywhere without you, we shall move to the North and live there for the rest of our lives… foolish Bolin." Eska said before walking off.

In the distance, Mako was walking down the street. Bolin ran up to him and learned that he should just tell Eska about how he really feels. With the famous words from Mako about the blood-sucking leech, Bolin was filled with relief and headed off towards Desna and Eska.

* * *

"Hey Korra, what's got you all worked up?" Onmyō asked as he came across Korra, heading to the palace. "Sorry Onmyō, but I have to talk about South and the North with Unalaq. I need to talk to you about Wasure when I'm done with Unalaq." Korra said only stopping for a moment. Onmyō grabbed her arm and made her stop. "I think I may already have the answer. Since the ways of the North and South are different, you need to stay in a state of neutral and be between the two until you open the North Portal. The Avatar is neutral in a way." He said. "How do you know that I have to open the North Portal?" She asked. "It involves the past of me and Wasure, which I shall tell another time because it's getting near late and I need to find her." Onmyō said as he let go of Korra and walked away while waving behind him and to Korra.

Korra thought it over and realized that she couldn't pick a side; she had to remain neutral on both terms. She then started to walk around the city with Naga to make sure no one was fighting. Sure enough, a group of both tribes stood on the opposite sides of the streets and were about to fight. She got in the middle of them and tried to stop them before it got out of hand, but the South was convinced that Korra was helping the North. Korra saw a fireball go right past her and turned in time to dodge a water slash.

Wasure was standing behind her with water around one hand, and the other in white fire. "What do you think you're doing?!" Korra said, jumping off Naga and taking a fighting stance. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting rid of the enemy." She said taking a step to her right. Korra did the same thing. The two were now keeping their distance from each other and made a complete 180 before stopping. Korra loosened her stance and said, "You don't have to do this, I'm not the enemy." "Then are you with us?!" "No! I'm not on anyone's side!" "Then you're against us..." Wasure said before sending a fireball at Korra faster than she could react.

A sudden blast of wind came in and extinguished the flames. "That's enough Wasure! Stop fighting and look at who you're dealing with, control yourself!" A voice said coming from the sidelines. It was Onmyō, he had air bended. "But brother, they wish to harm our home!" Wasure said turning to him in protest. "You're home, not mine; or have you forgotten that I'm from the Northern Water Tribe?" He said as bystanders started to mutter about what he did. "You can Airbend?" Korra asked, taking her eyes off Wasure. She smiled and shot shards of Ice towards Korra. A wall of stone rose from the snow and stopped the shards of ice. "I can also Earthbend, but that's enough secrets revealed to the public. Wasure, please listen to me. You are going against the Avatar, if you fight her she won't win and the death of Korra will be on your hands and shoulder." Onmyō said as he lowered the wall to let the two see face to face.

Wasure's face was twisted with anger and then turned to a sad look with a sigh. "Sorry Korra, I'm just caught up on this whole thing I didn't even use my head like I usually do." Wasure said as she dropped the water and killed the fire. "It's alright I guess, you were a little rash thinking about fighting me." Korra said as she got rid of her own water and stance.

* * *

Korra rode Naga back to her hut to meet Mako waiting for her. "How was your day sweetie?" He asked as Korra got of Naga. "Oh, fabulous; my tribe's about to go to war and I'm supposed to stop it, but the only person that listened to me was Onmyō and he calmed down Wasure before I ended up looking like Firelord Zuko! I didn't even ask for his help though!" "Wait, Wasure's a Firebender? I thought she was a Waterbender." "It's hard to explain..." Korra said putting a hand to her forehead. "You look like you could use a break, how about a quiet dinner with just the two of us?" Mako said putting his hands on her shoulders. Korra smiled and said, "That sounds nice." How wrong she was.

Korra, Mako, Desna and Eska both had no smiles. "Eh ah, isn't this fun! We never get to spend enough time together with the… five of us! So fun…" Bolin said with a big smile. Desna and Eska looked at each other and Eska said "Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance." They then got up and walked away from the table. When the twins were far away from the table Bolin's expression changed to that of fear and worry. "You guys gotta safe me!" He said as quick as possible. "I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to ripping off the leech?" Mako asked. "I tried, but every time I bring up the subject, she freezes me in a block of ice and feeds me to dolphin-piranhas!" "So it was more like you tugged at the leech." "Yes, over and over and over, but it won't come off! Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?" Bolin asked Korra. "Uh… cause, I thought pretty obvious?" Korra said. "No, no, not to me it wasn't! I'm bad at reading people, you should know that by know! Oh man; do something Avatar!" Bolin said putting his head to the table.

Just then, Onmyō burst into the restaurant with two katanas on his back and ran straight to Korra. "Korra look, I don't have much time to explain. Varrick used the sparks my sister made to make his own rebellion. They're heading to capture Unalaq right now!" "What?! Is my father with them?!" Korra asked getting up. "I don't know, but we shouldn't wait to find out." Onmyō said as they left Mako and Bolin to pay the bill.

* * *

They made it to the palace to see that they were just in time to stop them. "Father please… wait a minute, none of you are my father!" Korra said mistaking one of the masked men as her father. "How did you know he wasn't here?" One of them asked. "Trust me, I know what my father looks like, now hand over Unalaq and walk away!" Korra said getting in a fighting position. The rebels also got in a fighting stance as Onmyō pulled out his dual katanas. Onmyō took a deep breath in and looked to the ceiling before looking back down and taking a breath out before they started to fight.

A rebel sent shards of ice at Onmyō, but he jumped over them and used the moving shards as little foot platforms and jumped over to the rebels. The rebel switched to water bullets and Onmyō rolled out of the way and created an earth wall for cover. Korra jumped out of the way of an ice wall and countered with an arching fire-kick. Some of the rebels circled around the wall Onmyō had created, but when they brought it down he wasn't there. One of the rebels was grabbed by the ankles and pulled all the way till their hands were stuck in the ground. Onmyō had jumped out of the ground and kicked another rebel square in the jaw. Korra grabbed a hanging curtain and used it to tie up two of the remaining rebels. The rest suddenly tensed up. "That was the reason why I stopped you and Wasure from fighting; she's beyond a master bloodbender. I knew that even if you fought Wasure in the Avatar State, you would lose and die." Onmyō said as he turned to see Wasure in a strange stance to most.

"Our job here is done Korra; if you happen to need us again, just look around town. If you want to hear about how we can do those things, just wait till morning when a trial for these rebels will be held." He said before leaving with Wasure, who slammed the rebels to the floor and out cold. She then followed him out of the palace just as Unalaq was waking up.

* * *

**Now I know what your thinking, why did I not add the parts that envoled Tenzin and his family? The answer: Will be revealed in teh future! WHen?! TOWARDS THE END! Sucks I know right? But if you didn't notice yet, Eska said something that was not in the TV Episode. So we are seeing some change, just not imideate change. LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3, Foreshadowing

**Chapter 3**

Korra watched as her parents were loaded into the vehicle with Unalaq by her side. The car drove off and Korra turned to Unalaq saying. "You're making a mistake." He turned to her and responded, "I wish it hadn't come to this, but your parents held meetings with the rebels, right here in their own home." "I can't believe you're doing this to your own family!" "Rest assured, I've appointed judge Hota, he's the most fair and honorable man I know." "Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you!" "I'm sure your right, so we should have nothing to worry about." Korra looked to the direction the car went and said to herself, "I hope so." Just then, Onmyō ran up to Unalaq and started shouting, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Unalaq turned to him and said, "I'm sorry, but why are you so worked up?" "Wasure is in prison! She didn't do anything wrong!" "She is under a few charges for attacking the Avatar, helping Varrick, and Bloodbending." '"She attacked Korra because she doesn't think clearly when it comes to her home being threatened, she didn't help Varrick, he used my sisters speech to create that group of rebels who attacked you, the Bloodbending was used to stop the rebels while they carried your white-snow powdered butt to who knows where!" Onmyō shouted creating a small crater around him.

"I'm sorry Onmyō, but since the charges are put up, my trust in that she is found innocent resides in the judge's decision, I could not ignore all the charges, especially the Bloodbending." Unalaq said before walking away. Onmyō tensed up for a very long time as he watched Unalaq walk away. He stomped his foot on the ground and a spear of impure iron rose from the ground and floated for a little while. His facial expression was twisted with rage more and more as Unalaq took every step away from them. "Onmyō, stop; what if he arrests you too, or you kill him?" Korra said stepping in the way of Onmyō. "Out of my way…" Onmyō said before pushing Korra out of the way and did a kick that sent the spear flying past Unalaq's head, just by an inch. "It better be a fair trial, or that spear will be felt, not seen." Onmyō said before heading off in the other direction.

* * *

"Where's Varrick? We should've closed our deal an hour ago." Asami said waiting for Varrick in a room. "Would you relax? This place is great, and the best part is, Eska doesn't know I'm here." Bolin said right before the doors opened to see Eska, Desna and a few guards entering. Bolin got up and put a smile on and said "I wasn't hiding, hey, hey." "I'm not on the hunt for you… yet…" Eska said slightly squinting. "We search for Varrick, our Father wishes him to stand trial." Desna said. "What did he do?" Asami asked. "He is a traitor to the water tribe, along with our aunt and uncle." Eska replied. "What?" Asami asked. "Korra's parents were arrested?" Mako said surprised. "Yes, your powers of deduction are impressive." Desna said sarcastically. "Yeah, he's a cop." Bolin said not really noticing the sarcasm in Desna.

The guards stopped searching and said "Varrick's not here." "Very well, Desna let us look somewhere else." Eska said before heading back to the hall with the guards. She stopped and turned to face Bolin and said, "Slave, I mean Bolin, take care my sweet turtle-duck." She then walked away while Bolin got shivers down his spine. The doors shut and Asami spoke first, "She doesn't seem that bad…" "Oh, you have no idea how bad she is! I would break up with her, but Mako gave me bad girlfriend advice!" Bolin said as he stopped shivering. "Wait, how are your girlfriend problems my fault?" Mako asked. "Bolin, you need to be honest with her; tell her how you feel." Asami said with her knowledge of girls and what they want to hear during this.

"Honesty is for fools' kid!" A muffled voice said from somewhere. "Varrick?" Bolin said looking around. "If you wanna ditch this girl, then make yourself scarce and disappear like I did!" Varrick's voice said. "Where are you?" Asami asked. "Somewhere Unalaq would never find me…" He said before the platypus-bear's mouth opened up to reveal Varrick was inside the stuffed animal. "… Inside Ping-Ping! How we doing?" He added. They walked up to Ping-Ping and Mako said it was all clear. "No way mister, not until I know it's absolutely 175% safe." He said before a tea cup was handed to him inside Ping-Ping. "Ah, thank you Zhu Li." He said grabbing the cup and taking a drink before spitting it out. "Zhu Li, this tea is too sweet!" He said. "Sorry sir, but it's harder to make tea in the dark with your legs on my shoulders." A female voice said from inside the animal's stomach. "Then light the lighter!" He said before Ping-Ping's stomach glowed a soft yellow with the silhouette of Zhu Li holding on to a tray. "HOT, HOT!" Varrick said before the glow went out. "I'm going to see how Korra's doing." Mako said walking off. "Bolin, I've got a little something for you, round back." Varrick said before the tail of Ping-Ping lifted and money was deposited.

Bolin picked it up and Varrick said "Now listen up, Unalaq's ridged the trial somehow, I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison." "What's this for?" Bolin said as he held up the paper for him to see. "Bribery of course, there's always someone who will look the other way!" Varrick said with a slight chuckle. "Oh, I get it…" Bolin said.

* * *

Everyone was at the court room that would be holding the trial for the rebels. "Hey Onmyō, what are you doing here?" Bolin asked taking a seat next to Asami as Onmyō walked by them. "I'm here because not only was I a part of helping Korra, but because of Wasure and her ability to bloodbend." He said. "Well you have nothing to worry about, I gave a couple of guys some money and told them to "take care of it"." He said. Onmyō closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief and Asami looked at where he was pointing to. A couple of men had the money that Varrick had giving Bolin, smiling big. Asami did a face-palm. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to stand next to Korra and the others before we begin." Onmyō said walking off to stand next to Korra and Mako. A hammer hitting the podium sounded and the trial was beginning. "This trial has now come to order, Judge Hota residing." A voice said, as the judge took his seat. Bolin straightened up and said "Man, I should've paid that guy!" Onmyō tensed up and his eyes went big from hearing it halfway from the room.

"I was asleep when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me and then the next thing I remember is waking up on the cold floor while Onmyō and Wasure walked away after helping Avatar Korra safe me." Unalaq said giving his point of view during the night.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Wasure tried to start a war. Is that true?" The judge asked. "To my knowledge, yes." Korra responded "And were these men and woman present at that meeting?" He asked. "Well, yes but-" "And where exactly was this meeting taken place?" "…My parents' house." "And who led this meeting?" Bolin got up and said, "Your honor, if I may." "May, what?" "May I declare a mistrial?" Bolin answered with a sheepish smile. "Sit down." The judge said as Bolin did as told. "Your father and Varrick led the meeting didn't they?" The judge asked. "My parents are innocent!" Korra protested. "I've heard all I needed from you; bring forth, Pyu-Pyua…" The judge said trying to pronounce the name. "Just call me Onmyō your honor." Onmyō said as he took the center of the court.

"According to the report that Korra and the rebels have giving about Wasure is that she can bloodbend and forced down the rebels using it, even though she was the reason for them to rise up anyways. Is this correct?" The judge said to Onmyō. "Partially, she did bloodbend the rebels but did not give any ideas of capturing Unalaq, it's not like her. She deals with those that actually do something by herself, like with Korra when she stopped a fight in the street. But my sister wasn't thinking and rushed in not knowing what she was going up against." He said in response. "That's another thing; several witnesses later that day people kept talking about the Southern Water Tribe woman, bending both fire and water. They also reported that you bended Air and Earth, even though you are from the Northern Water Tribe and Airbending is only available to Tenzin and his children who are currently at an air temple, the only other airbender is Avatar Korra. Care to explain how you two can bend two elements at the same time?" The judge asked.

Onmyō gave a sigh and said, "I have held a secret all my life that no one else knows about, and I hope to keep it that way till I die."

* * *

**Onmyō's POV**

_I was no more than the age of eight when it all happened._

_"C'mon Wasure, it's about to start!"_ I said dragging a very shy little girl by the name of Wasure into a large area filled with people from all over. Avatar Aang had come to visit his wife Katara and meet someone who had some very important scrolls from Wan Shi Tong, which have been in my family for several years. Though he found these while looking through some incredibly old ancestor looms, he never did know of the origins. Of course, I just thought it was just a visit for Aang and my father who was a great success in other nations was going to meet him.

But since my father was as stupid as he knew about the scrolls, he should've have thrown those scrolls down into the cold water where they should stay forever. "What were on these scrolls?" The judge asked. "On the scrolls were the instructions to control a different element of one's choosing." I said recalling more memories. Father tried the instructions on the scrolls and was successful every time. He could bend air, water and fire since his natural element is earth. But he would have to read another scroll to change back to earth. Little did I know he had reasons for that I did not know about.

Father stopped us in our place with his smile that he always had on. _"Son, I forgot something that is very important. Do you think you can run back home and grab a couple of scrolls? There on the table in the kitchen, you might get to hand them over to Avatar Aang if you hurry."_ He said as a big smile drew on my face. I never was one to question father's logic; he was the nicest and most assured person in the North. He adopted Wasure after her parents were killed by a rouge military leader of the North who was put on trial and executed one week later. But that's the thing, the man wasn't alone, and he heard about the scrolls.

Aang was my idle and I always wanted to be an airbender like him, well I got my wish, permanently. Wasure was in love with a Firebender from Republic City, who moved to the South, where we currently were. She wanted to be a Firebender like him so they could have more things in common. Now I know what you're thinking, how could a boy no older than eight be able to read something that sounds so complicated? It wasn't, what was on the scroll were pictures that gave possess instead of words. Those images are seared into my mind like the burn mark on cattle. When I reached home, I grabbed the scrolls and headed back out.

I made it all the way back and saw Avatar Aang, waiting for me along with Father and Wasure. As I walked up to Aang and held out the scrolls for him, only to get them whipped out of my hands and into the snow by a Waterbender. Exactly 1/4th of the group was the military group that went rouge. I and Wasure were knocked back and towards the scrolls that were now open in the snow for all eyes that wanted to see them. I didn't pay much attention to the scrolls at first, but when my father who had used Earthbending during the fight started to lose, he wanted me and Wasure to be the only ones that were able to complete another bending.

_"DADDY!"_

He died trying to protect us and told us to follow the movements on the scrolls from start to finish would allow us to control a second bending of our choosing. But we or my father knew nothing of the consequences of not having four people to complete the process. Each move was different to that of another's, each four represented that of an element and needed at least three non-benders to complete it. But since we were kids we didn't know any better, we completed half the required stuff before a Waterbender broke our concentration. It completely threw off our wanted elements, but gave them to us. It increased my natural strength and knowledge of element Earth to that of a master bender while giving me half that with air, Wasure's waterbending skills were increased to that of Bloodbending air bison and increased the speed and heat of her new firebending skills.

I went in a full rage when I found out the meaning of "dead" was, I thought father was just taking another nap in the snow. Wasure lost the one she had a liking to and hated any Northern Water Tribe member that meant to do harm to the South. We then traveled the world, seeking answers to get rid of the curse we had put on ourselves that day. This curse was one of trust and hope, if one of us dies, so does the other. Normaly we fight to kill, those rebels should count themsleves lucky that we didn't kill them by just pure habit or common nature.

* * *

**General POV**

"Explain how if one of you die, then the other dies to?" The judge said. "The scrolls were that of what the Avatar can do; take away the power of bending, but different. It changed the power by changing the soul of the user to that of another, which is what my father did. What I and Wasure did was on a much higher scale, our souls are connected due to that mess up with the Waterbender that broke our concentration. We found this out from an old air temple that is most likely still uninhabited today. The fact is, if Korra or any other Avatar takes away our bending, we both die from no soul." Onmyō said looking at Wasure, then to Korra, then to the judge. "What happened with these scrolls?" He asked. "We destroyed them after finding out that what we did could not be reversed back to normal." Onmyō said before he was giving the ok to sit to the side and let Judge Hota make his decision.

Bolin left for something with Eska and wasn't seen again at the court room, though crying could be heard in the distance. The decision for the rebels, Wasure, and Korra's parents was upon them. "Senna, please step forth." Hota said before adding, "I have found you… innocent. You are free to go." With that, her shackles were released and she ran to Korra and hugged her. "On the charge of treason, you are all found… guilty." All the rebels, Korra's dad, Wasure and Onmyō all tensed up. "The punishment for this crime… is death." He added before getting up. The entire building shook slightly, but barely anyone noticed. "You can't do this, if you take their lives, I'll take yours!" Korra said in anger. "Hey now, if anyone is to kill him, it will be me with my dying breath." Onmyō said cracking his knuckles.

"Both of you calm down, I'll talk to him." Unalaq said walking up to Judge Hota. "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men, and my brother mercy." He added before looking at his brother. Hota was silent for a moment, before he spoke, "Very well I will change their punishment, your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison." With that, the rumbling lessened, but did not stop and everyone relaxed. Korra, her mother, Onmyō, and Unalaq watched as Korra's father and Wasure walked away. "Thank you, uncle." Korra said glad it wasn't the other answer.

* * *

After Korra was able to see her father and learned that she couldn't do anything without starting a Civil War and end up destroying the South under the North's boot, she decided to find Judge Hota for a "change of heart". She got on Naga and followed Hota in his automobile all the way to the mountainside. She sped up and made Naga lash out at the car and made Hota crash into the snow. Naga roared at Hota before ripping the door open with a single paw. Korra pulled Hota out of the car and placed him against the side of his car. "What do you want?!" He asked scared. "It's not what I want, it's what Naga wants and she would like you to release my father out of prison." She said. "I- I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, I was just following Unalaq's orders!" He said after seeing the rows of sharp polar-dog fangs.

Korra got angry and asked, "What are you talking about!?" "I- I've said too much." Hota said, not keeping eye-contact with her. Korra grabbed Hota by the scruff of his coat and put his head inside Naga's open mouth and said, "It's almost time for Naga's afternoon snack, and I'm all out. Start talking or I'll have to clean up the mess later. Shouldn't be that bad, she likes to eat the bones." "Unalaq bribed me and wanted me to give them all death sentences and then change it to prison for life! Please, I don't want to die and that's all I know!" He said before getting thrown to the side. "_Uncle…"_ Korra thought.

* * *

"Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!" Korra said to Asami, Mako and Varrick. "I've been trying to tell you that, from the get-go!" He said. "What happened?" Mako asked. "Unalaq bribed Judge Hota and made it look like it was a fair trial all along! The trial was just a setup to make me stay on his side. I'm busting everyone out of jail, and I'll need your help." Korra answered. "If you do this, there's no going back." Mako said to make sure if Korra really wanted to do this. "I know will you help me?" She asked. They all agreed before the doors opened to show Bolin in a Water Tribe coat, a necklace with a skull on it and his hair flat, before a part of it stuck back up. Same thing went for Pabu but no necklace.

"You should know that me, and Eska are getting married!" Bolin said unhappy. "I thought the guy was supposed to give the necklace?" Korra said with a smile. "I guess Eska didn't get the memo…" Bolin said. "Look, the only way to get rid of crazy women is to lie big and run fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back now; gather around Ping-Ping…" Varrick said about to give his plan.

They went into the prison to rescue everyone, but found out that Unalaq had moved everyone to a Northern ship. Though, he did not pay the barbarians to attack the South like Korra had originally thought. They managed to get onto Varrick's ship and saw a single ship far in the distance. But they had to go through a blockade of ships first. Just then the boat shook like crazy and they soon saw a pile of earth above the water rushing towards the barricade, on the moving pile of dirt was Onmyō and he looked mad. The ships opened fired on him, but he moved his arms outwards and the boats were thrown into the air and capsized, leaving an opening for Korra and the others to pass by. They followed him to the lone North ship. Onmyō jumped off the pile of earth as it crashed into the boat and landed on the deck with his katanas drawn. He metalbended the deck and used it as a shield and weapon by actually throwing some of the deck at the soldiers. He actually got blood on his blades and had the ferocious fighting style ever known. He left only one alive and bound him to the wall and said "One word, prisoners." "You don't scare me! I won't tell a traitor like you!" The soldier said in a tough voice. Onmyō laughed and whispered in his ear, "You are really something you know that? But I already knew where they have the prisoners, but now I want to see if you really aren't scared of me." Onmyō gave a sinister smile and a chuckle.

After Onmyō did whatever he did to the soldier who curled up in a corner and rocked back and forth, he handed Korra the rebels who would fight with Tonraq. Korra had to get the Republic Forces to help them. All the while, Eska was getting closer and closer and she looked **MAD**. Varrick would've needed a bigger boat if Wasure and Onmyō didn't slow her down.

* * *

**What's up everyone? I know that I said I wouldn't upload soon in the first chapter with chapter 2, but I couldn't handle there being just one chapter. Anyways, I am pretty far in to the story, I just need to upload them, but I wont. Why? Because I 1, like to have the entire story finished before uploading them; B, I have want to increase the length of the time it is one of the more recent updated ones, and 7, I like to keep you guys that are the first readers (Today and this week) guessing. But this story will get much more change in the next one. Trust me. Also, the whole killing part, I tried to shorten it as much as possible. Onmyo was in a rage and killing is second nature to him. Anyways, I have to finish one of the chapters now. LATER AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hood and Mask

**Chapter 4**

**Just a reminder if I haven't told you this, but any refrences made to other games, movies, shows, music stuff and others; I do not own and they belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra and the others got off Varrick's ship in the docks of Republic City to see Lin Beifong capturing some waterbenders, most likely Southerners. She walked over to Korra and said, "Welcome home Avatar, thanks for starting a war." "I didn't start a war… well I did, but you're making it sound more purposeful than an accident, which it was!" Korra said in protest. "Mako, I'm going to need you on the beat, there's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight, I'm going to need you to make sure things don't get out of hand." Lin ordered Mako. "I'm all yours." Mako replied. Korra added in, "I'll go too, the people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side and help fight against the Northern invaders." "Great… that should calm them down." Lin said just "thrilled" to see the event even more. "Maybe you should sit this out." Mako said before getting a "What?" back from Korra. "I just think having you there; supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try and seem neutral." He responded trying to help Korra. "I'm not neutral! The north invaded my home. The only reason why I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to the South." Korra said stating it that she wasn't going to stay on the side lines.

"Zhu Li has already scheduled a meeting with the president for tomorrow. We'll get them on board!" Varrick said with a smile. Mako threw his hands in the air and shrugged before saying, "Whatever, I've gotta go to work." "I better go check on my factories." Asami said following Mako's lead. "I'm going to find out about this peace march." Korra said walking away. "I've got an appointment with Dr. Nap in his "office"." Onmyō said before stretching and giving a yawn and walking away. Wasure followed him with the katanas, but stopped and said, "I've got to sharping these; you have no idea how hard it is to make these things go through 13 feet of tungsten." "Why 13 feet of tungsten?" Bolin asked. "Because, our physical strength can cut through at least half of that with the swords dull, we found them on our travels." Wasure said before heading off. "And I am dying for a pedicure!" Varrick said turning to Zhu Li before… *poke*. They then all started to walk away until Bolin spoke up, "So, uh… What should I be doing?" "I don't know Bolin, figure something out." Mako said not even looking back at him.

Varrick turned to see Bolin starring at the dock silently. He slid over to Bolin, putting his arm around him and said, "Say kid, have you ever seen Republic City at night?" "Sure, I live here." Bolin said as Pabu, who was on his shoulder, crawled into Bolin's shirt. "Have you _really_ seen it?" Varrick asked leaning in closer. "Y-ye- no?" Bolin said slightly confused. Varrick chuckled and said, "That's what I thought, C'MON!" He said before they ran off.

* * *

**Back at the South Pole**

"Tonraq and the rebels are holding up here in the hills, outside of town." A general said to Unalaq and pointed to a spot on a map with a metal stick. "Leave them, my brothers' no threat to us up there; increase security around the spirit portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority." Unalaq said to the general. The man put a fist to his chest and bowed saying "Yes sir."

He then left to give the orders. But as he opened the doors, he saw Desna and Eska in front of the door on the other side. Eska wearing… whatever it was that she was wearing scared the general and made him yell, "Ah! The evil spirits are attacking!" He calmed down a little after seeing it was just the twins and walked to the side of Eska and said, "No wait, it's just the devil's spawn- I mean your children." He then left into the hallway. The twins walked in and their father started talking, "I need you two to go after the Avatar. She's the only one who can go and open the Northern Spirit Portal." Desna spoke up, "But father, you told Korra…" He was cut off and his father spoke, "I told Korra all that I thought she needed to hear." "I'll find her, she took my Bolin and ruined my wedding." Eska said, with eyes filled with revenge. "I need her, alive." Unalaq said making it clear that she could not have _THAT_ kind of revenge. She sighed and said, "Darn it, but if she somehow does no longer draw breathe, should the two dual benders work?" "Only if it comes to that, though you shall only bring one if of the benders, the other is connected to them." Unalaq said making sure that Eska doesn't do something suspicious.

* * *

**Back at Republic City**

Night had falling and the peace march was going on, Korra and Wasure were in the lead of the march and were heading to the Southern Cultural center. Northern waterbenders were on the side, screaming and protesting against the march. Mako was guarding a much less needed part of the building and didn't notice a single man exiting the building and jumping over the railing. But the man accidently stepped on a can when he landed and got caught by Mako. Mako ran towards him, sending fire at him but the man dodged and went around a corner before multiple explosions went off in the Cultural building. Mako only paid attention for a minute and then ran around the corner, only to get elbowed in the face by the man. When Mako's vision cleared up, he saw a skull in his face.

The skull was made of metal and covered the man's face that that was now better to see with flames from the building. He wore a dark long trench coat that went to the ankles like Onmyō's. But his was dark blue and with a hood on, covering the other sides of his head. He was kneeling when Mako came to, he got up and pulled out a pistol that looked like it was used in the 1700's. He aimed it at Mako, pulled back the hammer and fired. But the shot went somewhere else and landed next to Mako. Just then, a man in a cape with a hood that covered his eyes came into view and kicked the masked man to the ground. Mako got up and watched as the masked man pulled out a wooden blocked that extended a blade after he spun it in his hand. The hooded man pulled out a single double edged blade into view and took a stance.

The masked man held up the pistol and fired without having to reload, but the hooded man was quicker and managed to dodge the bullet and take one large step closer, before swinging his entire body with the sword. Somehow the masked man was quicker and parried the blow with his own sword, leaving the hooded man open. The masked man's left hand glowed and revealed a strange tattoo on his back hand and then he placed his hand against the man's stomach and a sudden burst of wind blew him away and onto the ground.

The hooded man got up and rolled out of the way of being stomped on and blocked a sword swing. The masked man's hand glowed again and he turned into a shadow like figure and went inside the hooded man. The hooded man struggled with something and the masked man soon materialized in front of the hooded man, with his hand against the mask like he was about to throw up. The hooded man stood up straight and swung the sword. Mako blinked and the masked man was behind the hooded man about to thrust his own sword into the hooded man's upper back.

But before he could, the hooded man ducked and did a sweep kick. The masked man jumped and left himself wide open, but everything seemed to slow down. The blade of the hooded man's sword was moving slower, the flames from the fire gave a low sounding roar and Mako's blinking was slower. But the masked man was faster and landed before he could even get hit by his opponent's blade. He walked around the man and grabbed hold of him and put him in a headlock. Everything returned to normal and the masked man was holding the hooded man till he started to struggle less and less. Just before the man passed out, the masked man loosened his grip and was slammed in the face by the back of the hooded man's head.

The masked man lost his grip and stepped back. The blade that the hooded man wielded became covered in white flames and gave off intense heat and light. The hooded man swung and hit the masked man right in the face. The masked man's mask fell off and he covered his face with his right hand, while his left glowed revealing the tattoo and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. The man in the hood and cape soon disappeared in another blink of an eye, leaving Mako both confused and glade that he had been saved.

Korra believed that it was north that attacked, but what Mako saw didn't convince either Korra or Chief Lin Beifong. After all, guns weren't invited in their time. Bolin didn't even know about this till the next day because of his night with Varrick at a Probending match. Varrick thought he found his true calling though, during that night after the interview Bolin had.

* * *

"I hope president Raiko will help us." Korra said as she and Varrick walked up the steps to meet Raiko the next morning. "Don't worry; I help him and the other guy with the election campaign." Varrick said calm before they walked in. They greeted the president and walked into a room where they could sit down and talk about the civil war. That was until they were done with the photos and Varrick making Korra give a funny looking smile. "Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?" Raiko asked taking a seat. "Unalaq's troops have invaded the south. We need you to send the united forces to help." Korra responded. "I'm very concerned by what's happening down there. But I don't think it's the Republic place to interfere with internal water tribe matters." Raiko said blowing up the answer "Sure, I'll help" out of the water.

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful owner of the water tribe! He lied his way onto the Northern throne!" Korra said, not believing what Unalaq told Korra about him not involved with the barbarian attack. Varrick spoke up, "Mister President, the Republic is already involved in this conflict the North blew up our cultural center last night." "Believe me; we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice." Raiko said trying to reassure them. "The people responsible? Who else would it be but the Northerners?" Korra said not at all relaxed. "Now I know your young, it's hard to keep perspective…" Raiko said before Korra got up and interrupted. "You're the one whose lost perspective, I'm trying to save my tribe and your taking pictures!" "Sending troops is not something I can do at this time. But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution. Now I'm sorry, my mind is made up, this meeting is over." President Raiko said before getting up. "My family is going to be killed and it'll be on your head for doing nothing about it!" Korra said before she and Varrick got up and left.

* * *

"I can't believe the president is doing nothing, h-he doesn't even care!" Korra said stomping around Bolin and Mako's apartment. "I'm sure he cares, but he can't just tell his people to fight a battle at the South Pole that has nothing to do with them!" Mako said trying to at least give some kind of reason why he couldn't help. But Korra took it too far and lashed out at him with, "How could you take his side?!" "What's with you and sides? Why do you all ways think I'm against you?!" Mako said a little aggravated. "Well you're not helping me! I'm trying to get troops to the south, what are you doing?!" Korra said in response. "I'm doing my job!" He said getting up from the couch. "We-e-ell, excuse _me_ officer don't let me stand in the way you written tickets. I'm just trying to save the world." Korra said sarcastically. "Well you wouldn't have to if you didn't keep it messing it up!" Mako said before Korra ended the conversation and left Mako in the apartment.

Asami read the papers in an envelope and didn't notice Korra stomping her way to Varrick's ship, who also was heading that way. The two went to one of the upper decks and saw Varrick shooting off arrows… blindfolded. "We can't wait for the president to act. We need those troops now." Korra said. "My company is about to go under. I need to make some sales." Asami added. Varrick handed Zhu Li the bow he had and said, "Right, idea storm! Get the supplies!" He then pointed and Zhu Li bowed before sliding away only to come back with the supplies. "You're about to get an inside look on how Varrick Global Industries stays on the forefront of imagination-innovation, or… imagivation! That's trademark pale!" Varrick said before grabbing a red pepper from a plate. "Brain work requires increased circulation." He said before biting into the pepper, his face turning red hot. "LET"S DO THIS!"

He put on some boots with hooks and hanged himself on a pole and started getting ideas. "Ok, here comes the ideas, fast and furious. Um… pink… mint… lemon… tea! Radio… for… pets! Uh... hand shoes! ... Hold on a tick; we don't need the president to be at south, we just need the troops and if I know one thing about troops it's that they love fighting!" "I know general Iroh; he might be willing to help us." Korra said liking the idea. "A man on the inside, I like it!" Varrick said before he turned Asami and continued "And you need to sell some mecha-tanks, I know some people who need them, we'll ship them south!" They liked this idea, and Asami would get some cash in her companies' pockets. After Varrick had help getting off the pole and on the ground he showed them that he would make a show with Bolin playing a Southern Water Tribe man fighting the evil Unalaq!

* * *

Bolin walked into his apartment and saw Mako sitting on the couch looking at pictures of tattoos. "Oh man you should've seen Varrick today! That guy is amazing!" He said only to get a "Uh-uh" back from Mako. "He's going to help Asami sell mecha-tanks to the South and he got a great idea for Korra to get general to fight Unalaq, without president Raiko ever knowing!" Mako looked up from what Bolin just said and replied, "What? That's a terrible idea!" "And he's going to put me in the movers as this South hero fighting the evil Unalaq, he's making play Nuktuk, he's a man of action! But he's got a heart of gold. He was born in the tundra!" Ignoring what Mako just said. "Look, I'm trying to do something that's actually important here." Mako said ruining Bolin's moment.

"Oh, sorry, what is it?" Bolin said taking seat next to Mako. "I don't believe that it was the North that attacked. The masked man had some kind of power that wasn't bending, and that other guy…" Mako said as Bolin flipped a page of the book to reveal that it was the last page of tattoos in the entire book. None of them matched and Mako sighed and said, "I don't know, maybe it was the North and I'm just thinking about this too hard. Anyways I've got to check up on the evidence about the mask." He then got off the couch and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"How did this cultural center attack happen right under nose? And why haven't you arrested the Northerners responsible?" President Raiko asked demandingly to Lin. "Were working on it sir." Lin said calmly. "Well work harder, if you don't get me results soon I'm gonna find someone who can." Raiko said telling her that he wanted results know. Mako walked into the room before Lin's office and went over Lu and Gang and said, "Have you found anything about the mask that I gave you?" Gang pulled out the metal mask that looked like a skull and had a piece missing from it (most likely where the hooded man struck the mask) and a small pile of paper and set them on the desk. "Yeah, we found some things about it but were not sure if it's enough to help Mako." Gang said looking at the papers. "It isn't around from here, it has whale oil residue on the front part which is weird since whales don't exist anymore. Black strands of hair were found on the inside of the mask. There were many little dents and scratches on the metal. But the most interesting part of the mask was that it had three magnification lens on its right eye hole for increasing your vision." Lu said turning to Mako.

"Whoever this guy is, he knew exactly what he was doing, but I don't see why you need to look into this guy if he doesn't have his mask. We don't have any records of someone paying or making this mask and the guy was an airbender right, we just don't have enough evidence to support that." Gang said letting Mako take a look at the papers. "That guy wasn't an airbender; I've seen Korra, Tenzin and his kids both use Airbending differently. The only other person who could Airbend would Onmyō, but what reasons would he have of attacking his sister's cultural center? He doesn't even have a tattoo on his hand and the guy didn't even Earthbend. But what confuses me even more is that hooded man; he came just before I was… whatever that guy tried to do and started fighting him. Near the end, his sword caught on fire with white flames, Wasure can do that but she was with Korra for the entire peace march. The only thing that I can think of is that Onmyō is not who he says he is." Mako said before taking the evidence to his desk to read it further.

The president came out of Lin's office and noticed Mako sitting at his desk and walked over to him. Mako respectively stood up and waited for the president to come over to him. "I've heard good things about you, you've made some big tri-head bust for a rookie." Raiko said. "Thank you, sir." Mako said. "And your dating the Avatar is that correct?" Raiko said, before his smile disappeared. "Yes, sir." "I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick, you wouldn't happen to know if their plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City would you officer?" Raiko asked only to get Mako to lose eye contact with him. "… Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath, you're a man of the law above everything else." Raiko said to tell him that his job is at risk of lying. "Yes, sir." Mako said getting the memo. "Well… keep up the good work." Raiko said before turning to leave. Mako stayed standing and watched as Raiko opened the door and exited before sitting down with a sigh.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me, general Iroh." Korra said glad that she was able to get some progress. "What can I do?" Iroh asked. "The south needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the president refuses to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly." Korra said before Iroh put a hand to his chin and turned to think. "I see well, suppose I were to take the fleet south for some routing training maneuvers, and let's say we were to accidently run into a hostile Northern blockade, we would have no choice but to defend ourselves wouldn't we?" He said turning back to Korra. "I guess you wouldn't, thank you!" Korra said before footsteps could be heard from behind. "Swapping old war stories?" Raiko said coming into view. "Mister President!" Iroh said giving a salute. "I hope you're not planning on taking any military action without an order form your commander in chief." Raiko said knowing what was going on. "Of course not sir!" Iroh said lying. "Good, because is a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say so, you'll be court marshalled! Your activities here are insurrection, the Avatar does not command the military of the Republic, don't go behind my back again!" Raiko said telling Iroh and Korra not to cross him.

He then left and as soon as the door shut behind him, Korra shouted, "I hate that guy!" "I'm sorry, my hand are officially tied right now. But you should talk to the Firelord! My mother and grandfather have always been close friends to the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help." Iroh said lifting Korra's spirit.

* * *

Varrick put his fingers together and made a square like that of the shot from a camera and scrolled up Bolin in his Nuktuk outfit. "Wouldn't I be cold in this outfit in the snow?" Bolin asked. "Bah, Nuktuk is never cold!" Varrick said as Ginger walked closer to Varrick with a new hair style. "Ooh, hey… Ginger." Bolin said with a smile. Ginger took a pose before Varrick spoke up about how his hair idea thing would make him millions. Korra came riding Naga and said, "Bolin, I need you to watch Naga while I'm gone." "Where you going?" Bolin asked. "The Fire nation, I'm gonna try to get them to help the south, I need a boat." Korra said turning to Varrick. "What happened with general Iroh?" Varrick asked needing a reason why. "Raiko somehow found out about our plains. But I can't think of anyone that knew about it but us and Asami." Korra said confused. "And Mako." Bolin added. "Mako?!" Korra said having to make one more stop before she went to the Fire nation. "Mako wouldn't tell… would he?" Bolin said as he watched Korra run out of the room.

* * *

Korra kicked open the double doors and shouted at Mako, "You ratted me out to the president!?" Mako got up and said, "What? I didn't tell him a thing; I don't know why you are so upset." "Why am I so upset?! You betrayed me, and my family!" Korra said kicking the desk into the air. "Enough, I don't know what makes you think I told him but I didn't!" Mako said sternly. "Oh, so now you're lying to me!? I thought I could trust you, but you never were on my side to begin with!" Korra yelled. "Well, I guess if you can't trust me as a friend then you can't trust your boyfriend as much either!" Mako said making it over. "So what, are you… breaking up with me?" Korra said her voice quivering a little at the end. Mako was quiet for a minute before he said, "Yeah, I guess I am…" Just before Korra stomped out of the room you could see the tears swelling in the corners of her eyes. Lin opened her door to see the mess created and said, "What the flameio happened here?" Mako was quiet before saying, "I broke up with the Avatar." Beifong smiled and crossed her arms before saying, "You got off easy; you should've seen air Temple Island after Tenzin broke up with me." It was almost as if she was bragging.

Just before Korra got to the boat, standing next to it was Wasure waiting for her. "Hey Korra, I was hoping that I could join you. You don't mind that I tag along to see if I can lend a hand, do you?" She asked. "No, not at all." Korra said trying to show as little as much emotion as possible. Wasure and Korra then got in the boat. Wasure saw a little tear run down Korra's cheek and said, "Korra, I everything alright?" Korra was quiet as she started up the boat and said, "No, everything is not all right. I broke up with Mako." Wasure smiled and said, "Believe me when I know the meaning of heart broken. Onmyō had the same problem with his first love too, but it didn't go as yours probably did." Korra looked at Wasure and speed off before saying "Really? What happened with him?" Wasure smiled and said, "It's a long story that spans over countless days and nights."

* * *

"HA! Seriously?! He actually didn't see the cliff?!" Korra said laughing. Wasure chuckled and said, "Yes, he didn't see it due to him spacing off like that sometimes and somehow survived the fall." They were laughing and having a really good time now that Korra was feeling a little better after Wasure cheered her up. "By the way, Onmyō and Wasure are not really common for either Northern or Southern names, what do those name mean?" Korra asked. Wasure was about to answer when something shook the boat. Behind them was Desna and Eska firing water at them. "That question will have to be held onto for just a moment." Wasure said as she got up and stood on the back of the boat.

She sent fire balls at the twins who barely managed to dodge them with their water scooters. She made a wall of ice in the ocean and made the scooters crash into it. The twins however, managed to jump off the scooters and perused on foot with skiing on the water. Eska pushed herself to the side of the boat and shouted, "No one steals my Bolin!" She then sent a spiral-water kick at the boat that made Korra fall into the water while Wasure was sent back behind them. She however managed to do an aerial recovery by creating jets out of flames on the soul of her feet that pushed her towards the others again. Korra made a water vortex that held her above the others and sent fireballs at Desna and Eska. For a brief moment they got a hit on her before she recovered with an air vortex that went into a water vortex again. She expanded it to make it the size of a hurricane and made Desna and Eska cover their faces.

They saw a large shinning thing in the water below them and they immediately pulled back. Korra put the hurricane back into a vortex and lowered herself closer to the water. But something rose behind her not to reveal what Desna and Eska believed to have been an evil spirit, but to be the hooded man jumping out of the water with two swords single edged swords this time. This time the hooded man wasn't firebending but water bending, as a ball of water turned to ice and was sent straight at Korra. Korra didn't have time to react and fell in the water where she went into the Avatar State. She calmly rose up from the water before sending fireballs at him and kept missing as the hooded man dodged every move and got closer.

The hooded man landed on the water in front of Korra before kicking her upward in the stomach and broke her concentration as she was sent flying into the air. He did and incredible jump and stopped in front of Korra before swinging his swords at Korra and made direct contact with her back. She was forced back down and into the water where she didn't resurface. The hooded man just hovered there for moment before pushing off an invisible wall and going straight into the water after Korra and did not resurface again. Wasure finally caught up with the twins and took a stance as they turned to her, changing their target.

* * *

**Hey guys and girls (mostly girls I expect), how was your Thanksgiving? I just got back from mine and decided to give you guys a little extra something to fill you guys up on this story. We have some MAJOR change in this part as you see. Instead of Firebenders, it was some masked man and a hooded man. They will play a much bigger part in the story, but you are probably wondering why I named the prevous chapter- Foreshadowing. I just felt like giving this and the rest of the titles names. (I couldn't come up for anything in the last chapter so I gave you guys a hint.) But either way, I plan not to add another chapter till next Thursday (Dec. 5th). Now, fav., follow, tell your friends, and put a review on this chapter (and the others) so that I can understand my viewers opinions toward my Fanfic. LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Filler

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A ship carrying Varrick industries was sailing through the cool and calm night on the sea. The captain was watching from the upper deck and feeling the cool breeze on his face while smelling the salty sea air of the night. But suddenly, something landed on the crates holding the supplies that had been made for the south. They blinked a red light for a moment before they blew up. One of the things landed on the wall behind the captain and he saw that some kind of white clay with a blinking light and no fuse. But the captain knew to get away because he didn't want to get harmed. So he jumped over the railing and heard the explosion with the intense heat on his back for just a moment. "Where under attack!" He shouted and suddenly, waterbenders rose onto the deck took over the ship. But something landed on one of them, he wore a dark hooded trench coat and had a skull mask on and fought the waterbenders as the crew of the ship evacuated. And as they abandoned the ship before it sank, they saw the masked man fire crossbow bolts that glowed slightly green before hitting the benders. The ones shot, fought a little more before falling on their faces and gave a slight snoring sound. But when the crew was far enough away, the captain said, "Varrick is not going to be happy about this."

* * *

**At the Southern Portal.**

The North took no time wasted to build a wall around the portal. And waiting by the portal was Desna and Eska with Wasure lying in the snow unconscious. "Where is he?" Eska said to look behind her. "Father said he would meet us this location. He'll be here." Desna said doing the same thing that Eska did. Coming out of the portal was Unalaq himself. The twins turned to see their father and Desna asked, "Were you just in the spirit world?" Unalaq walked passed them and saw Wasure lying in the snow. "I thought I told you to get the Avatar, what happened?" He said turning back to them. "The Avatar was in our grasp when we thought what was a dark spirit attacked actually was a hooded man with two swords." Eska replied. "That person fought like nothing we have ever seen and was faster than the Avatar." Desna added. "The Avatar was killed by someone wearing a hood?!" Unalaq shouted. "Yes, but this let us capture the Bloodbending woman. She fought like crazy, almost killed brother if I hadn't healed him after the battle. She also requires proper medical attention soon; we had to beat her into subconscious to just bring her here." Eska said looking at the scar that was barely seen on Desna's neck that went all the way down to the lower part of the back. "Shall we retrieve the other one for you?" She added. "No, we shall wait; give the woman proper medical attention, and keep her arms, legs and mouth covered and bound to something, she might firebend or waterbend her way out." Unalaq said thinking that this was a one shot chance that the two of them could do it.

* * *

**Republic City**

The camera rolled and the dramatic music played. Nuktuk, Roh-Tan and Juji walked left of the screen and stopped at a small pile of snow. Nuktuk looked over the pile and saw the evil lair of Unalaq! The hero of the South smiled and ducked back down before turning back to his friends and said, "We finally made it; now we must stop the evil Unalaq!" The crowd cheered at hearing this. The scene changed to Unalaq's evil throne before he turned to the camera and said, "The Southern Water Tribe is mine next, I will conquer the world with my waterbending doomsday device!" The crowd threw popcorn at the screen and booed.

The scene returned to Nuktuk speaking, "Don't worry Juji and Roh-tan, I will end the evil Unalaq's reign of terror, for I am Nuktuk; Hero of the South!" The audience watching cheered and went quiet as Juji the snow raccoon spoke up. "Nuktuk, you're not just the Hero of the South, you're our best friend!" Roh-Tan the artic panda spoke one word, "Nuktukity!" The audience laughed at the cheesy joke. Nuktuk hugged Roh-Tan and said, "You two are the best snow raccoon and artic panda a guy could ask for!" The audience awed and felt warm inside.

*Enter theme music* "Whose gonna fight for friends and freedom? Nuktuk! He's the biggest, badest, bendingest man I know! Who protects the icy tundra? Nuktuk! Battling Northies in the Snow! When Unalaq starts trouble, he'll punch him in the mouth! He's NUKTUK the hero of the SOUUUTH!" And then the crowd cheered as Juji popped his head out of the snow.

Above the crowd was a small VIP stand that had Varrick, Bolin and Ginger sitting and watching the show. Varrick put an arm on Bolin and asked while whispering, "Bolin, what do you see up there?" Bolin started with, "I… is this a trick question?" "I'll tell you what I see, a star being born! You're a star, people love stars! Stars tell them what to think and how to act! ... Bolin, have you ever tried to force a monkey-marmot to ride a bicycle?" Varrick answered and questioned. "Uhh… not that I can recall?" Bolin said unsure where this was going. "Coarse you haven't! You can't force them to do anything! They've got to want to do it themselves!" Varrick said to where even I don't know what he was talking about completely. "Riiight…" Bolin said. Varrick put his arm around Bolin and said, "With these movers, we'll have the support of the people, and before long they'll pursue the president to lend his troops to the war effort!

Ginger (the character) was led to the throne of the evil Unalaq and before himself! "*Evil laughter* My evil plan is working, I've captured Nuktuk's beautiful girlfriend!" Unalaq said as he held onto Gingers chin. Nuktuk and Roh-Tan burst the door open and entered the throne room. "Not so fast evil Unalaq! Oh I will my true love, and the south!" Nuktuk said before he was magically lifted off the artic panda and flied towards the throne. He then waterbended the soldiers in his way and said, "And now, you're time is up!" The dreaded Unalaq pointed at Nuktuk and his guards went towards Nuktuk. They drew close before Nuktuk broke one of their spears and then flipped him off screen before doing the same thing with the other one, even though it was with water. But the guards got a hold of an anti-bending net and captured not only Nuktuk, but his friends! "It's no use fighting Nuktuk! My anti-energy net makes bending impossible!" Unalaq said before doing his evil laugh. "No! Please! Power… weakening." Nuktuk said growing tired. "Nuk-terrible." Roh-Tan said. "Will this be the end of Nuktuk? Can he escape from Unalaq's trap and save the beautiful Ginger? Find out next week on, Nuktuk! Hero of the South!

The film was over and the crowd cheered. "Wow, we had some major chemistry going on screen, am I right?" Bolin said smiling. "Yeah, on screen." Ginger (the actress) said before getting up and walking away. "What's wrong? Is it because I left you in the hands of the evil Unalaq? I'm going to save you in the next episode! Ginger, let's work this!" Bolin said trying to save what he thought was a relationship. "Varrick, another one of your ships has been captured." Zhu Li said. "Darn it Zhu Li, haven't I told you that I want to get the good news before the bad news first!?" Varrick said. "Oh well, the good news is that fatal injuries today have met an all-time low this year!" Zhu Li said. "I don't care about the injuries, you just need to put a bandage on it and its all better! Let's go." Varrick said as they headed out the theater.

* * *

Mako looked at a photo that had Korra and him behind one of those holes in the wooden cut out things. The door opened and revealed Asami entering the room. "Is it true?" She asked. "I'm so sorry. Your entire shipment was stolen." Mako said as he put the picture in his coat pocket. Asami walked closer and said, "Without that sale I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. What am I gonna do?" "Don't worry, I'm gonna find whoever is responsible for this. Chief Beifong is about to do an interrogation to question the captain of the ship." Mako said before pushing a button.

"I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what's happened." Beifong said. "We were ambushed around 30 clicks outside the harbor, we never heard them coming." The captain said. "This is about the third attack this week at the same location." Beifong said to Lu and Gang. "Yep, this smacked dab in Republic Cities jurisdiction, which means another problem for us. Uh, all this stress is gonna turn old black beauty grey." Lu said as he ran his fingers through his moustache. "It's gotta be the Northern Water Tribe, their trying to stop supply lines to the south." Gang said.

"I agree is there anything else about the attack that happened that night, anything unusual?" Beifong asked the captain. "There are a few things; the bombs went off without any fuse it was like they were activated remotely. Then there's that… thing, a man or an angry spirit in human clothes fought the attackers. But we never had a single man missing on the lifeboat and we don't carry hand held crossbows on board. Least, I think we don't." The captain answered. "What did this spirit look like?" Lin asked. "He or _it_ was like nothing I have ever seen; it wore a long dark blue trench coat, boots, a leather strap that I think held bones on them, and I saw its face, it was that of a human skull but the hands on the thing had skin!" The captain said. "The mask…" Mako said as Lu and Gang looked at each other. He then headed out of the room to reappear down where the interrogation was happening with a drawer holding the mask and a pencil sketch of the masked man.

Varrick had entered right after Mako left and said, "Asami, I heard the news, I can't believe they took my fifth favorite ship; named her after my mom, rest in peace Big Bottom." "Without the money from that shipment, Future Industries is almost broke." Asami said to pay attention to what Mako was saying. "Chief, I think this case and the case at the cultural center are related." "What do you think you're doing?" Lin asked. "Solving this case." Mako answered as he placed the drawer on the table and said, "Did the man look like this sketching and did he wear this mask?" He pointed to the mask and the sketching. "Yes, that looks exactly like him." The captain said. "Look, both of you are just imagining things; there is no masked man with some arsenal of weaponry that doesn't even exist!" Lin said ending the subject. "But chief…" Mako said only to get cut off and told to leave the room and work on the street like the beat cop he was. Though Asami believed what Mako was saying was true.

* * *

"Lu and Gang are idiot's, I hate them and they're stupid moustaches." Mako said as he and Asami left the building. "Forget them, what's this idea of yours?" Asami asked. "A sting operation, I was thinking we could take a bait ship out to the ocean and capture whoever has been attacking." Mako answered. "Let's do it!" "It's not that easy, for the plan to work, we need the police and Beifong already said no." "We can make it work, just the two of us." "I don't know I don't want to go behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force." "Mako I need your help, my mother is gone and my father is in prison. The company is all the family I have left." "I want to help you, but this is more than a two person job. First of all we need a ship." Mako stopped there when he and Asami saw that Varrick was listening in on the whole conversation.

"You need a ship, I GOT A SHIP! I want in on whatever you two are talking about; I love on being in on plans." Varrick said as he did a hair flip. "The less you know the better." Asami said. "Perfect! I love not knowing things!" Varrick said. Mako smiled and said, "Alright I'm in. Let's get these guys."

* * *

The empty crate at the harbor was closed and lifted by mecha-tanks to a lift that pulled them onto the boat that Varrick let Asami and Mako borrow. "The ship's all loaded with the dummy crates. Let's get this sting operation going." Asami said. "Not yet, we need some extra man power." Mako said knowing that they couldn't fight the waterbenders if they resisted the arrest. "What about Korra? No better muscle then the Avatar." Asami said, not noticing the expression on Mako changing. "Right, uh… Korra… she's outta town." Mako said trying to keep it cool. "Everything ok between you two?" Asami asked knowing something was up. "Yeah, yeah. Forget about Korra, I'll go talk to Bolin!" Mako said running off.

* * *

Mako opened the door to see that everything in their apartment was moved. Bolin was sitting a hot tub that covered the entire front living room. "Hey Mako, what do you think? I did a little redecorating, it turns out that one of the perks of being a star is you get lots of cash." Bolin said. Mako looked at a statue of Nuktuk and asked, "Is this a marble statue of you?" "It's also a hat rack!" Bolin said pointing to his head. "Bolin, we don't have hats." Mako said looking at Bolin then back at the statue. "That's because we've never had… a hat rack and now we do." Bolin said pointing to his head again. "Mako you seem stress, I think you need to take a little dipidy-dip." Bolin said as he tapped the water. Just then Onmyō popped out of the tub gasping for air. "That was 5 minutes longer! Oh hey Mako, why are you here?" He asked leaning against a wall of the tub. "I was going to ask if Bolin wanted to help us with something, but since he looks occupied with whatever he's doing I might have to look for some other help." Mako said turning to leave.

"I can help, just what is it that you need help with?" Onmyō asked, getting out of the hot tub. Mako turned around and said, "Me and Asami are doing a sting operation to capture the people responsible for stealing the supplies heading to the South." Onmyō created a strong breeze that dried him off before he got dressed in his normal suit and trench coat before saying, "Sure, I haven't done anything progressive all day and I am getting a little sick of trying to break my record for holding my breath. Is this going to take place in a few days, because I have somewhere to be in a few days." "It's going down tonight. But now that I think about it, we will need more man power than one with your skill for the size of the boat." Mako said as Onmyō put on his shoes and walked out with Mako. Bolin was quiet for a moment before putting a few coals in the fire that heated the tub and thought the water was cold.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asami asked, looking at Mako then at the door that led to the Triple Threat Triad. "No, but it will help." Mako said. "Hey, maybe we should just turn back and…" Onmyō said only to hear Mako knocking on the door. "I hate gangs…" Onmyō mumbled to himself. The door opened to revealed a slide in the door opening and a voice said, "Hey Mako, whatever you think we did, we didn't do it." "I'm not here on police business. I'm running an off the books operation and I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action." Mako said hoping to change the doorman's mind. The man squinted and asked, "How big a piece?"

Asami and Mako took a seat in the "throne room" of the Triple Threats to talk. "So, mister law and order needs our help, what's in it for the Triple Threats?" Viper, the leader of the gang asked. "I am personal friends with the Avatar, I could ask her to give Shady Shin his bending back." Mako said, making his offer. "Sounds good to me boss." Shin said only to get a stare back at from Viper. "What about the rest of us?" He asked, not just going to be convinced by that. "I've got vehicles, all brand new and top of the line; they can yours if you help." Asami said throwing in her offer. Viper looked at Onmyō and asked, "What about you?" Onmyō was quiet for a minute before pulling out a photo and showed it to him before saying, "I can introduce you to her if you keep your word." Viper smiled and said, "I think we've got ourselves a deal."

* * *

Everyone waited on the boat for something to happen. Mako, Onmyō, 2 toed Ping and Asami all stood next to each other. "This is right around the area where the attacks happened, so keep your eyes peeled and your stay quiet." Mako said to Ping. "I agree, keep quiet, mouth zipped, don't say a word, that's the best thing to do when you're trying to ambush somebody. Which is what we're doing here and it's basically what I'm always doing, I mean I am a gangster after all and I…" "2 toed Ping! Please." Mako said cutting off Ping. Pin then got the message. "So, what's it like dating the Avatar?" He asked. Mako sighed. "C'mon Mako, I gotta know!" "Ping! Stay focused." "What? Why you so weird about it? If I was dating the avatar I would tell you all about it." Ping said seeing it only in his dreams. "There's nothing to know … I broke up with her." Mako said quietly.

Asami turned to Mako and said, "You broke up? When?! Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know…" Mako said before Ping started to laugh at finding that Mako broke up with the avatar funny. He then told Shady Shin and Viper from across the deck. They both found it funny.

* * *

The drill span and drew closer to the bound Ginger. "AAND… action!" The director of Nuktuk said before starting the recording. "Forget about me, you must capture the evil Unalaq before he gets away!" Ginger said. "No! I'll never leave you!" Bolin said before kissing Ginger against her will. Varrick stood up and shouted "Cut!" He looked at the script before saying, "There's no kissing in the script!" The drill moved back and Bolin spoke, "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. It just felt so right…" Ginger sat up before making a sound of revolt. "It did huh? Your girlfriend is about to die and instead of untying her, you kiss her!? … Wait a minute! Maybe that will work!" Varrick threw the script in the air and then yelled, "Yes, its genius! Everybody take five! Except you Zhu LI, I have some nose hair problems that need resolving, grab the tweezers." That's when everybody went over to the snack table and took a break.

Bolin stepped over to Ginger and said, "So, that kiss… I liked it, and I bet you liked it too." Ginger made another revolting sound and got up before saying, "Your confusing Ginger the character with Ginger the actor." She then headed but stopped when Bolin spoke up, "Okay, okay I'm sorry but I'm getting this weird vibe from you. It was like a minute ago you were interested in me, and then the next… nothing." "That's because Ginger loves Nuktuk, not Bolin!" She then headed off stage before Bolin could say, "But Nuktuk is Bolin! I'm a hero" He didn't know that Ginger the actress just wasn't into Bolin, even if he is Nuktuk.

* * *

"And that's why they call me, 2 toed Ping." Ping said as he showed Asami and Mako his two other toes. "Because you have two… extra toes?" Asami said, not entirely sure why or how he got THAT nickname. "That's right! Plus they already had a 12 toed Ping on the South side." He added. "Wait! Guys do you hear that!" Mako said hearing something. "I didn't hear anything." Asami said. "Nope." Ping replied. "Sorry what, I was too busy banging my head against the wall for the last 20 minutes of story time." Onmyō said putting on his fedora again to cover the red mark on his forehead. "What's taking so long?" Mako asked. "You've just gotta relax, maybe take your shoes off." Ping said before wiggling his toes. "I'm gonna check it out." Mako said going to where he thought the noise was coming from.

"So how long do we have to stay out here?" Shin asked Viper. "I told you, it's gonna be a while. What, do you have a hot date?" Viper asked. "Actually I do, and I want to look my best. I've gotta shower and shave, I have a whole routing, ok?" He said. "Well it's gonna have to wait." Viper replied. "She's not going to be happy about that." "Too bad; we we're paid to keep Mako, the Dane and that business guy busy for a couple of hours, so that's what we're gonna do. Besides, I can already see myself in my brand new car with that hot chick that guy in the suit showed me, all over me." Viper said before getting a little chuckle out from the image in his head. All the while, they didn't notice Mako and that he heard everything.

Asami watched as Ping massaged his Big toe, before getting her attention drawn away from Ping. "I just heard Shady Shin and Viper talking, we've been doubled crossed. We have to get off this ship!" He said grabbing Asami and heading to a life boat. But as he turned around the corner he was stopped by the entire Triple Threats gang. "Where do you think you're going?" Viper asked. "Down." A voice above said before breaking through the metal walkway and air kicked Viper in the stomach and made a domino effect with the rest of the gang behind him. Onmyō straightened his tie and brushed the dust off his coat before saying, "I hate gangsters." Mako, Asami and Onmyō then ran to the lifeboats, a different one this time.

They jumped in and Viper shouted, "Get them!" Onmyō used the above walkway and blocked the deck from the gang getting to the boat. Mako used his firebending skills and cut the ropes that held the boat. Though everyone was in the boat, Onmyō didn't brace for the sudden fall and landed in the water. He grabbed onto the side of the boat just before they sped off and before another boat with the gang in it fell to the water. Onmyō used the metal in the boat and squeezed on the side to make a handle for him to hold on better. Two boats were now chasing them, Mako sent fireballs at them but they dodged them and got closer. Viper waterbended the water in front of Mako and the others into a block of ice and made them swerve out of the way, almost grazing Onmyō. "I don't mean to be a back seat driver, but can you steer a little bit more careful? You almost ruined the paint job… with my blood!" Onmyō said as they drew closer to him with every turn.

Finally, Viper used the water and created a geyser below the boat with team Avatar in it. Though little damage was done to the boat, Onmyō managed to land in the boat this time. "Okay captain Asami; take her nice and easy from here on. Mako, keep doing what you're doing; I'm going to sit here for a moment and watch the boats circle around my head." Onmyō said watching the boats circle around his head. They were getting closer to the harbor as ships were more moving around in the water. "They're getting closer!" Mako said looking back. "Not for long." Asami said as she drove straight to where two boats were crossing from each other. "Watch out, were not going to make it!" Mako said before a horn sounded.

Onmyō looked over the seat and said, "Five more minutes' mom-ah HOLY SPIRITS!" They just managed to take a sharp turn and dodge the second ship they passed through. The first gang boat didn't make it and crashed during the turn. The second boat went around instead through. "One down, one to go!" Mako said looking back before the second boat ran passed them and stopped them. Asami tried to turn on the boat but she ended up saying they were stalled. Mako got on the bow (Front) of the boat and got ready to blast fire, that's when Onmyō put a shoulder on him and pulled him back. He moved his hands and arms before he was Airbending and pushed the boat out of the way of being rammed, he then metalbended the boat that the gang was in and flipped them over and into the water. They then turned the key to the boat a few more times and finally got it started again before driving off. "What was that all about?" Asami asked. "Someone paid the Triple Threats to keep us distracted." Mako said. "Distracted, from what?" Asami asked before it hit her.

Asami and Mako went to check on the warehouse that had the mecha-tanks and planes in them, while Onmyō went to get some sleep. Asami flipped on the switch and watched as the lights turned on in the room, revealing to be empty. "Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything." Mako said in surprise. "I'm ruined…" was all that Asami said. After Mako cheered up Asami they started to have the fuse that was once lit being re-lit between the two. Mako had some interrogating to do.

* * *

Later on, Mako learned that the Triple Threats knew nothing about the guys that hired them. He went to see Varrick but found out something interesting. The explosives used by the crew hands had used remote detonated ones, just like the ones on the boat the captain described, and possibly the ones on the cultural center. He went to find Asami and found her, signing a document that Varrick offered to help with Future Industries. Mako was real close to discovering if what he thought was right or not. Was Varrick the masked man? And yet a far distance away on an island far, far away; Korra was alive, and she lost her memory.

* * *

**I'll be honest with you, if you thought the ending to this chapter was lazily put together. It was because I did that part very late at night and I hated this episode since it was more of a filler than an actual episode. That's all I have to say for now, LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hood and Creature

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The fire priest carried Korra on a stretcher to a building where Korra could see some proper help. An old female monk turned to see the fire priest running in and one of them said, "We found the avatar washed up on the beach, but she doesn't remember anything." They set Korra down on a table and they could hear her say the same name over and over again, Raava. The old priestess's hands caught on fire and she waved them all over Korra's body like a scan. "There's a dark energy has infected her, we must purge it before it destroys her avatar spirit." The woman said. They placed Korra on this net bed like thing and lowered her down into a cave. "Let the water that plagues your spirit." The lady said before Korra was put halfway into the water for her to breathe.

In her mind her spirit was awake, she glowed a bright purple aura. In front of her was someone that looked exactly like her, but she glowed a blue light, instead of purple. "Who are you?" Korra asked the look alike. "I am you." She replied. "Then who am I?" Korra asked. The body of the lookalike rippled and changed into a fully grown bald man who had arrows on his body. "You are the avatar." He said. "I don't know what that is…" Korra said before the man rippled and turned into a man with white hair and beard. "In order to remember, you must regain connection with your avatar spirit." The man rippled and changed to a woman in a dress and make-up. "If you don't, darkness will engulf the world. You will die, and our era will end." She said. "How do I regain my connection?" Korra asked. The woman rippled and turned into a man wearing thick artic clothing. "Go back, return to the beginning and find Raava." He said before disappearing. Korra was all alone now, no one was around. But she felt something grab her hand very softly and gently. Korra looked to see who it was and saw a man in a cape and hood, he was glowing a silver-grey aura. "Are you Raava?" Korra asked. The hooded man only shook his head and started walking, and led Korra to a ball of light with a man in the middle of it. "Are you Raava?" Korra asked again. "No, but I can help you find her. My name is Wan and I will show you how I became the first avatar." The man said smiling.

Wan ran through the streets of the city with the sack of food he stole from the Chuo's. "Nobody steals from the Chu brothers!" Cried one of the Chuo brothers. "Really? Cause, I just did." Wan said jokingly. "You're dead Wan!" The oldest Chuo shouted. "Actually, I feel quite alive!" Wan said before saluting the Chuo brothers and jumping off the ledge of the street. He grabbed onto a drying line and used it to land on a window sill and waited for the brothers to fall clumsily to their pain and suffering, which Wan used as a cushion when he landed on top of them and ran away. He ran past some birds which flew away in fright and continued on until the Chuo's got a surprise from above. Wan did some acrobatics that he used to travel the rooftops and find a safe place to be. He sat down and reached into the bag and grabbed a potato. That's when the Chuo's found him and blocked his path. "Hey fellas… you're just in time for lunch!" Wan said as he threw the potato at the Chuo in the middle. He jumped over the wounded Chuo and ended getting tripped by him and fell on his face. "I told you no one steals from us!" A Chuo said. The oldest one and the one hit by the potato picked up Wan and then threw him to what he hoped was mud in a livestock pen.

Wan traveled outside the city but not out of his home, he entered a run downed shack or home to the two who lived there. Jaya sighed and said, "Did you steal from the Chuo's again?" "Yeah, and all's I got to prove it is some dirty rolls and bruises." Wan said pulling out the food he hid in his shirt and handed one to Jaya. He walked over to the other end of the home and said, "Hey Yao, I brought you some food." A wooden hand reached out and took the food before biting into it and complimenting on how good it was. Wan sat down and was about to take a bite into the roll but then the creatures living nearby came and looked at Wan with the cutest eyes. "You guys are probably hungry too?" Wan said as he broke up the roll and placed the crumbs on the ground. "You're probably hungry too Wan, you should eat." Jaya said.

"Nah, they need it more than I do. Besides, I'm sick of eating scraps." Wan said reaching for the tea pot and glass. He poured some water into the glass and took a drink. "If only there was some way to get into the Chuo's food cellar we'd be eating like, well like Chou's!" Wan said. "If Chou the elder see's you sneaking in his palace, you could get killed, or worse you will be banished to the spirit wilds!" Jaya said. "Oh don't get banished! If you get banished to the spirit wilds you'll turn into this! A monster!" Yao said as he covered his face. "Don't do anything crazy Wan, you've just gotta except the world is the way it is. Some people have power and others don't, and you don't have it." Jaya said, saying that he should just let the world grow in an endless loop of upper class beating the lower class at everything. Wan took a sip of his water and then said with a grin, "Not yet anyways."

* * *

"Are you strong? Are you fearless? Do you have what it takes to battle the spirits? Then join the hunt!" A huntsman with a cape said, showing that he was the leader of his group of hunters. "Count me in!" Wan said raising a hand. The leader looked at Wan briefly before he started laughing and then said, "We're going to be out in the wilds for a week. You wouldn't last two seconds." "I can handle myself. We all get fire right?" Wan asked dropping the tough act with that question. "Yeah, but do you know how to use it?" He asked. "Well uh…" Wan said trying to think of something quick. Suddenly a hooded man in a cape walked between them and put a hand on Wan's shoulder before pointing to him and then Wan. "A mute uh? Well, I see that your friend here says that he'll watch over you. You can join." The leader said before heading for the lion-turtle. The hooded man leaned into Wan and whispered in a raspy and changing pitch voice, "I know what you're trying to do, and I can help."

They all walked out of the city and to a ledge before the lead hunter blew into a trumpet. The city rose from the ground and out appeared the head of the lion-turtle that protected the city. "The lion-turtle!" Wan said in amazement. "Great guardian of our city, we are venturing into the spirit wilds to bring back food for our people. Please, grant us the power of fire." The leader said. "The power is yours to keep, until your return." The Lion-turtle said as it raised it claw up to give the element of fire. "You're first kid." The leader said as he turned to Wan. Wan walked up to the edge and watched as he saw the tips of the claws touch him on the head and the shoulder. "May the element of fire, protect you against the spirits." A glow started on the contact where the claws were and then faded before the hand drew back. Wan looked at his hand for a moment before stretching it out and then a blast of fire knocked him down. "Just make sure you point at the spirits, not us." The leader said. The hooded man was next and the Lion-turtle hesitated for a moment before doing the same thing to Wan. The hooded man turned to face the group and snapped his finger and a white flame produced from the tip of his thumb. The rest got theirs.

They ventured out and into the wilds and that's when Wan started to get "scared". He was told to go back to the city and give the fire back to the Lion-turtle. Wan did, and the hooded man followed him. But neither went back to the Lion-turtle. Wan and the hooded man went to the ruined shack/home and Wan walked inside. "Wan, your back." Jaya said. "What goodies did you snatch us this time?" Yao asked rubbing his stomach. Wan held out his hand and opened it and produced fire from it. Jaya gasped and Yao stepped back in freight, since he IS half wood. "What did you do? You can't steal from the Lion-turtle." Jaya said. "Really, because I wasn't the only one who did." Wan said before the hooded man walked in and created a ball of fire in his hands. It looked like a miniature sun, only white instead of yellow.

* * *

Night fell and a group of villagers walked up the paved road that lead to the Chou's palace. "You know it forbidden to bring the power of the element into the city. Please, go back to the Lion-turtle and return the fire." Jaya said to Wan. "Jaya, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Chou's, and show them that we have the power to change things." Wan said before putting on a mask, along with the others. The hooded man remained hooded though. They walked up to the gate and Wan shouted, "Hey Chous! Open the gates and let us in!" Chou the elder looked over a ledge from his balcony and said, "What are those filthy peasants doing here?" "Don't worry father, we'll take care of them." A Chou brother said before heading towards the gate.

The gates opened and the brothers stepped in and the doors quickly closed behind them. "Hand over all the food your hording and we won't give you any trouble." Wan said warning them. The brothers laughed before one spoke, "You're not getting passed us; we have the weapons! You're powerless!" "Powerless uh?" Wan said with a blocked smile. The Chou brothers then ran at the group before getting blasted by Wan's fire. Wan then blasted the door down and they ran in, while the hooded man walked in calmly. Wan knew exactly where to go and blasted the food storage room and told everyone to grab as much as they could. The Chous brought men out to fight and Wan would hold them off. Wan ran up to the group and fired a blast of fire in front of the group, making them separate. He then grabbed a man's spear and threw him around before the man collided with another and Wan threw the spear. A Chou brother grabbed onto Wan's back and tried to pull the mask off.

Wan accidently made a ring of fire around them and managed to get the Chou off him, but lost the mask. "No please! Have mercy!" The Chou said as he looked up to see his attacker. Wan stood over him with a fireball in his hand and started to raise it and was about to burn the brother to a crisp. When the hooded man walked through the flames that surrounded them and grabbed Wan's wrist. Wan looked at him for a moment before noticing the grip of the hooded man's hand, it was incredible! He looked back at the Chou and then took a sigh and stopped the flame in his hand and with the wall accidently. The two got piled on, but those who reached for the hooded man's hood was left with a burn mark of that of a hand on their forearm. So they decided to leave his hood on. "Even if you have the power, you're afraid to use it." The Chou brother said as the guards held the two against their will.

* * *

They gathered around the cliff and waited for the Lion-turtle to rise. Once it did, Chou the elder started asking questions. "Tell me who was involved in the rebellion, and I might show mercy." He said. "I'm not telling you anything." Wan said. The hooded man just shook his head. "Take of his hood, and we'll found out who he is and find those close to him." The elder Chou ordered the guards. The hooded man let out a breath and smoke could be seen. He then breathed out harder and white fire burned the hands of the guards reaching for the hood. "If you are resilient, then you left me with no choice." He said before adding, "Wan and… whoever you are, are here by banished to the spirit wilds. Give back the fire you stole." With that, the hooded man was thrown to the edge and stood there for a moment as the Lion-turtle took away his element. But after the element was gone, the hooded man held out two fingers and then moved his arms in a circle and then raised the hand with the fingers out skywards and black lightning rose from his fingertips. In a second, the world went black and the hooded man was gone. Wan used this opportunity to break free and run. Luckily the guards did not follow him into the wilds.

Wan walked in the dark misty wilds and used a flame in his hand as his only light source. A spirit flew behind him and out of pure freight and reflexes, he blasted at the spirit, making it split into two spirits. He traveled on after looking behind him for a moment. A spirit suddenly flew by him and Wan made a wheel of fire that cut half the spirit off. He fired some more until it disappeared. He stepped back and heard a tiny little voice, "Hey, watch where you step human!" Wan looked around and asked, "Who said that?" "Down here!" Wan looked down and saw a little blue frog under sandal. The frog managed to get free and said, "How would you like it if I started stepping all over you?!" Wan sighed and said in relief, "You're just a little frog." How wrong he was with the timing. The frog grew three times the size of Wan and said in a low voice, "Who's little now?" The frog tried to step on Wan for revenge but failed as Wan ran out of the way. The frog then tried to catch him with its tongue.

Wan ran far away, and until he thought he was safe he looked behind him. That was a bad mistake Wan. A man eating plant bit into Wan with its mouth and held down tight. Wan tried to break free but couldn't, he tried using fire but failed and was stuck in there. That's when something tickled the outside of the plant with a feather. The plant sneezed out Wan and whatever saved him was gone in a flash. Although Wan didn't stop to look to see what happened back there. Wan ran until his legs couldn't run and he fell on his back on some soft grass. Roots started to grow out of the ground and around Wan before get bound to the ground by them. He used his fire and burned the grass to ash and ran away from the soft grass.

* * *

The day had come, and even though Wan hadn't slept all night, he was looking left to right like a mad man. His stomach growled and he looked around and saw a tree full of red fruit. He picked one and was about to take a bite into it but was stopped when his meal became a swarm of angry bees. Wan only took a second to understand that he wasn't holding his fruit and was being stung by bees. He ran around screaming and swatting at them. Wan fell off a ledge and the bees did not follow. Wan crashed into the rocks and slide down a slope to land in front of an oasis. The trees around the water hole in the oasis bared fruit that was edible and did not have a stingy punch to it. Wan walked onto the bridge and was immediately stopped by the aye-aye spirit, which pushed Wan off the bridge. "You are not welcomed in my oasis, human." The aye-aye spirit said. "Please, I'm starving and I haven't slept all night." Wan said, getting up. "Not my problem." The aye-aye spirit said unconcerned. Wan shot fire in front of the spirit and said, "Let me pass!" But the spirit was unfazed and said, "You dare you fire against me?!" The spirit teleported away then reappeared behind Wan in a strange pose. He grabbed Wan by the back of his shirt and said, "Now be gone with you!" He then threw him into a bush before walking back to the bridge, keeping a look at the human as he walked away.

As Wan walked away, he hadn't noticed the spirits right next to him and jumped into a nearby bush. He watched all the spirits march to the oasis he was just at and hatched and idea. He grabbed several leaves and then attached them to specific places and managed to make a disguise that made him look like a spirit. He left the bush and joined the group of spirits; when he came across the aye-aye spirit again he was asked a question, "And who might you be?" "I am Bushy the bush spirit, and I would like to enter you're oasis." Wan said in a spirit like voice. "Very well, you may pass." The spirit said, letting Wan pass. But in the moment that Wan walked right next to the spirit, he was smelled at. The spirit noticed and sniffed again to make sure he knew it was coming from the spirit. "HOLD IT! Something stinks…" The aye-aye spirit said grabbing Wan's mask. He pulled it off and saw Wan's face and said, "I knew I smelled a human!" The veins in Wan's head returned to their normal color as Wan gave a sheepish smile and turned to meet the aye-aye spirit, only to get thrown into the water below the bridge.

"C'mon, let me in, just for a little while." Wan asked nicely. "NO! Go back to your lion-turtle." The spirit said. "Believe me, I would love to go back home but I can't… I was banished and probably killed if I did go back." Wan said. "That's too bad." One spirit said. "Poor human." Another said. "Don't take pity on him; he's just like the rest of those humans; ugly, destructive, and no respect for nature!" The aye-aye spirit said to the two spirits. "Who you calling ugly, _ugly_?" Wan said insulting the spirit. "If you can't go back home, why don't you find another lion-turtle to live in?" A spirit asked. "What, there are other lion-turtles?" Wan said surprised. "_There are other lion-_ Of course there are! Dozens of them, boy you humans are stupid too!" The aye-aye spirit said. "So which way to the nearest Lion-turtle city?" Wan asked. "Hmmm, I thinks across- none of your business valley!" The aye-aye spirit said before laughing at its own joke. "Real funny, you know what? I don't need your advice, I'll find it on my own." Wan said walking away, before falling in deeper water. "Good luck." A spirit said, waving goodbye.

Wan walked through a field, a forested area and then came across a tree with a deer-cat stuck in a trap. Wan smiled at seeing the caught animal and then heard his stomach growling. He made a fire in both hands and drew closer to the helpless animal. He could almost taste the cooked meat in mouth. Even though the deer-cat gave him a sad look, Wan was too busy thinking of his dinner than the life he'd be taking for it. But he suddenly felt a strong grip on his right wrist. He looked behind him, expecting someone to be there. But no one was around him, he then remembered that the grip felt just like last night when he almost killed a Chou brother. He looked at the deer-cat one more time before sighing and killed the fire in his hands. He walked over to the animal and it growled in response. "Easy, I'm going to get you out of there." Wan said as he climbed the tree to cut the rope holding the animal captive. When Wan climbed the hunters he was with a while ago came back to the tree and the leader said, "Finally, we caught something. Get it down." Wan stepped onto the branch above the deer-cat and was seen by the hunters. "Wan? What are you doing here?" The lead hunter asked. "I'm saving this animal." Wan replied. "That animal is our dinner. Now get out of the way." The hunter relied back. Wan jumped off the tree and blasted fire straight above the hunters. The hunters then followed after jumping out of the way. But unknowingly to all of them, the hooded man was watching in the distance. He walked up to the deer-cat, which did not scream or growl at him but purred at him.

Fire passed by Wan as he led the hunters away from the deer-cat. He came across the soft grass he laid down on and knew not to step on it. He grabbed a vine and swung across the patch of deadly grass. The hunters blindly ran into it and one of them was pulled under before the other three could save him. That bought Wan a little time, so he grabbed a couple of those red fruits that had bees and waited for them. When they caught up with him, Wan threw the bees at the hunters, and one of the groups of bees picked up a hunter and carried him far away. That left the led hunter and another guy. They fired at Wan and one of them hit him, sending him straight into the air and hitting a tree branch above him. They caught up with Wan and the leader said, "Nowhere to run now Wan!" But then something ran in between the hunters and Wan, no taller than a wolf. It stopped and gave an ear piercing screech at the hunters. The thing was a mix of animals, it had gills, feathers, claws, talons, a beak with razor sharp teeth, wings of both feathered and bat like, scales, and tentacles.

The thing reached out for the hunter that wasn't the leader and grabbed onto his neck before dragging him into the bushes and out of sight. Fire could be seen being blasted all over, along with screams, but they soon died down and everything went silent. Soon the creature came back and it was stained red with not a single scratch on it. But the led hunter ran away, not looking back. The creature stood there for a minute, and watched the hunter run away. The creature put Wan on its back and carried it to the waiting aye-aye spirit and deer-cat. "Thank you spirit. I am glad that you were around when all this happened or I could never have given this human the proper gratitude he deserves from me." The aye-aye spirit said as it picked up Wan. "_There is no need to thank me; I was just doing what I had to do. And I am not a spirit or animal; I am Everything and Nothing, Everyone and No One, Everywhere and yet Nowhere."_ The creature said as its voice echoed without it ever even moving its mouth. It then left the deer-cat and ay-aye spirit with Wan.

The aye-aye spirit carried Wan back to its oasis and put him in the water. The water around Wan glowed and the wounds on Wan started to heal. "I feel great, what's in this water?" Wan asked. "It has special healing properties." The aye-aye spirit said as another spirit handed Wan some of the fruit that grew on the trees around them. Wan thanked the spirit, took it and bit into it and said, "So, do you know that thing that saved me?" "Surprisingly no, a lot of the spirits come to this oasis and I have never seen that spirit in my entire life. But he said some strange things." The aye-aye spirit said thinking. "I wish I could thank him, but… why did change your mind and help me?" Wan asked. "I saw you save that cat-deer from the hunters. I've never seen such an act of selflessness from a human before." The spirit admitted

"Told you I wasn't like the others." Wan said rubbing the deer-cat's neck. "Guess I underestimated you, human." The aye-aye spirit said. "Are you going to find another lion-turtle city?" The spirit that handed the fruit to Wan asked. "I was, but… I think I've had enough of humans for a while. I've decided to stay here and learn the way of the spirits." Wan answered. "What a great idea, you can live with us!" Another spirit said. "Now, Now wait a minute, a human living with spirits? It's never been done." The aye-aye spirit said. "First time for everything, right?" Wan said. "Mmm, I guess we can try it. I've never had a human as a pet before, I think I'll call you… Stinky." The aye-aye spirit said, liking that name. "The name's Wan." Wan said disagreeing with the name. "Stinky is more accurate."

* * *

The leader of the hunters returned to the Lion-turtle and a civilian asked, "What happened in the wilds, where are the others?" "Gone, spirits took them, they were protecting that kid Wan, like he was one of their own." The hunter said. Jaya and Yao had overheard and Jaya said, "Did you hear that?! Wan is still alive!"

Wan was trained to use his fire by that of a great white dragon that danced in the sky. Wan learned to bend his fire like that of the dancing dragon in the sky. The way he moved fire was like that no one has ever seen before, he used it like an extension of his body. He demonstrated that with the hunters from his former home by redirecting the fire of the hunters back at them. He drove them away and protected the spirits of the forest. "Wan has proved that with the power of fire, anyone can survive in the wilds. We don't have to live under the Chous reign any longer! So I say we leave this city and start anew!" Jaya said to a group of citizens that cheered in agreement. With that, those that left the city were granted the power of fire and left with hearts full of confidence. Wan got on top of his new friend, Mula the deer-cat and said, "You ready to go Mula?" He scratched Mula's neck to which the deer-cat liked. "Are you sure you want to leave?" The aye-aye spirit asked. "Yes, it's time I go and find the other lion-turtle cities." Wan said. "I'm proud to call you my friends… Wan." The aye-aye spirit said before traveling to far off lands and to meet the other lion-turtles, hopefully with people.

* * *

Wan traveled to many lengths. He crossed forest, swamps, desserts, and he finally came across a water hole where he could fill his water sack with fresh, clean water. There was a rumble and spirits started running away from something. "The all-powerful spirits are battling!" One of the spirits said. "They're gonna wipe out the entire valley!" Another said. Wan waited and watched as the last of the spirits fled, he then got on Mula and rode to the where ever the crisis was. Mula stopped in front of an open valley and Wan could see two giant spirits fighting each other. He got off Mula and sent a blast of fire that separated the two spirits on partially. "Stop or you'll destroy everything!" He said to the spirits. "_This doesn't concern you human!"_ The white spirit said holding a grip onto the black spirit. But the black spirit broke free for a moment before being body slammed into the ground. "It does when the lives of the spirits and animals are in danger!" Wan said back. "_If you're a friend to spirits, then use you're fire to help me break free!" _The black spirit said. "_Don't involve the human, this is between us!"_ The white spirit said to the black spirit. _"Please, save me! She has tormented me for ten thousand years!"_ The black spirit said begging.

"Ten Thousand years? ..." Wan took a moment to think before. It came to him that maybe that the white spirit had good reasons to torment that spirit. He started to walk away, when he saw that creature that saved him two years ago run straight at him and pounce on him. But the creature did not push Wan down; instead it went through him like a spirit would.

Wan's decision changed and he sent a blast of fire at the two. It pulled the two apart greatly, but they were still connected. Wan sent another blast of fire before they could react and separated the two spirits. The white spirit cried in agony and shrunk as the black spirit flew away and onto a mountain before speaking, "_Thank you human, you have done a great service to the spirits."_ He then flew away and out of sight. "_Do you realize what you've done?" _The white spirit asked. "Yeah, I stopped a bully picking on another spirit!" Wan said. "_You are gravely mistaken; I was keeping him under control!"_ The white spirit said. "And what gives you the right?!" Wan asked. "_You don't even know who I am, do you?" _The spirit asked. "Should I?" Wan asked. "_Yes, my name is Raava. That spirit you freed is Vaatu. He is the force of darkness and chaos; I am the force of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battle over the fate of the world. For the past ten thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance; that is until you came along."_ Raava said. "So by freeing Vaatu, I let chaos into the world?" Wan asked. "_Precisely, the human and spirit worlds are heading towards inhalation_, _and it's all your fault."_ Raava said.

Back in the present world, Korra had watched this all and said, "Raava, I've found." Yet the dark spirit that entered her was still there and not doing a single thing to her spiritual self surprisingly, or being harmed.

* * *

**Hello everyone, since I really didn't like the last chapter and for other reasons, I have posted this chapter along with Chapter 5 on the same day. I won't be doing this often, this may be the only time I will do this (for now or this story only). But I hope to keep you thinking about this. Fav, Follow, and put a Review in please. LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering

**Chapter 7**

Korra was still in the water that let her watched Wan's past and one of the priest got worried. "Should we take her out?" He asked. "No, she is connecting with her deepest avatar memories. She must confront her own past if she is to move forward. We can only hope that she survives her ordeal." The old priestess said. Korra heard none of what they were talking about, because she was looking for the voice of Raava which disappeared visually, but not by sound. Something grabbed onto Korra's shoulder and she turned to see the hooded man in his sliver-greyish aura. "You, you were with Wan during the attack on the Chous…" Korra said. The hooded man nodded and then stepped to the side and held out his right arm to his side, to reveal a portal that showed Raava talking with Wan.

"This world is home to all of us, and what happens is everyone's business." Wan said to Raava. "_Thanks to you this world may cist to exist! I only hope I can find Vaatu before it's too late!"_ Raava said to Wan. "Let me help you." Wan said calmly. "_I don't want your help! Don't interfere with me again, human!"_ Raava said before flying away. Wan watched Raava for a moment before turning to Mula and said, "Let's get moving." They then started walking.

Wan was now on Mula and stopped at hearing some unnatural rustling from a short distance away. They went through some bamboo and found the source of the noise. It was people! And they were using some kind of wind power to grab the fruit that the trees bared high in the air. That's also what Wan said to Mula. They ran into view and the group of people looked at them. "More humans, I've found you!" Wan said, which probably was the wrong sentence to say since they never have seen a human that did not have their tattoos, clothes, black hair, or rode a deer-cat. Among the group was the hooded man with a large basket of fruit. The group and the hooded man ran away in fear. "Hey, wait!" Wan said giving chase. Mula followed them until she came to a sudden stop that sent Wan off her and off the cliff in front of them. Wan managed to grab onto a tree that grew on the side of the cliff and climbed back up. He watched as the other humans used their ability to fly over the cliff and to a flying Lion-turtle city. "I have got to get over there!" Wan said in excitement.

Mula wrapped the end of a vine around a large rock and let Wan take over. He made a knot that would hold down the bending tree until untied or cut free. He plucked the vine to check the tightness and said in satisfaction, "There, that should do it!" Wan then climbed on top of the tree and said to Mula, "Wish me luck!" With that he sent a blast of fire that burned the vine and the tree snapped back straight. With that, he was sent flying into the air and towards the Lion-turtle. But he didn't make it onto the paw or any part at all. He fell too short to even grab the vines and fell into the clouds below. Mula watched as Wan fell and could not believe what happened. But the creature that stopped the hunters had rising out of the clouds and held Wan in its talons as it flew him to the Lion-turtle. "Hey, might I ask who are you?" Wan asked as they dropped onto the arm of the Lion-turtle. The creature shook its head before spreading out its wings, stood on two legs, and then fell back and off the arm before coming back, as big as Raava was when she separated from Vaatu. It then flew away and into the distance.

* * *

He walked through the streets of the city and watched the people do their daily work and was surprised that not only did they have a power other than fire, but had managed to get along with spirits, as shown by the number of spirits that were all around. He walked to a small group of humans that were meditating and said, "Hi, I'm Wan! Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but, it's been a while since I've last seen humans." "Where did you come from stranger?" One of the men asked. "Another lion-turtle, far away; for the past 2 years I've been living among the spirits and exploring the ways of the wilds." Wan said glade that he could share. "Remarkable! Come, sit with us, we would love to hear of your travels." The man replied. But before Wan could sit down and talk with them, the spirit on the man's shoulder changed into dark spirit and ran off after scaring the group and Wan. A spirit on a wooden home turned evil and ripped open a hole in the roof and crawled in. The residents of the home ran in fear, the spirits that kept two children that were playing tag apart turned evil and scarred them.

The spirits turned evil all around the city and a dark shadow gloomed over part of the city. Vaatu watched over and laughed at the chaos and disorder. "Why is the dark spirit here, but not his other half?" The same man asked. Wan flinched before saying, "I'll explain, later." He then ran into clear view of Vaatu and said, "Leave these people in peace! They've done nothing to harm you!" But his words hit the floor as a dark spirit flew past him and towards a cowering mother and child. Wan sent a fire blast at the spirit, attracting all the other spirits to him. Wan sent a fire blast at one coming from in front of him, he then quickly turned behind him and did the same thing; he turned back around and did an upper-firecut at a spirit before firing at two spirits at the same time from the sides. He then sent a jab of fire at a spirit in front of him and then a spiral fire-kick upwards and into a spirit that watched from a tree.

He sent a couple more fire balls at the spirits and then heard a familiar voice, "_Be gone!"_ Raava shouted before pushing Vaatu out of sight. She then came back to Wan and warded off the spirits around him. "_How are you feeling since our split Raava? I've never felt better. When harmonic convergence occurs, I will destroy you forever."_ Vaatu said as he flew back into view for only a moment then away with the dark spirits following him. Wan took a sigh of relief before getting nagged at by Raava. "_I've told you not to interfere!"_ She said. "I had to do something, these people were in danger!" Wan said to Raava. "Great Spirit of light, we thank you for our help, but how did you get split from Vaatu?" The man asked Raava, making Wan flinch again. "_Ask him."_ Raava said, revering to Wan and not Vaatu. "It wasn't my fault; Vaatu tricked me into freeing him! I would take it all back if I could!" Wan said to the people. _"It's too late for that! Now that Vaatu is free, he is turning other spirits dark. The more spirits he turns, the stronger he becomes."_ Raava said. "He's getting bigger, and you're getting smaller." Wan said taking notice. _"As darkness grows, light fades."_ Raava said. Wan turned to the people and said, "I'm sorry for endangering your people; but I promise I will set things right!" Wan said. The man that had talked for a citizens looked at his friends and then back to Wan before asking, "How?"

Wan, Raava and the man from the city went to the cliff where Mula waited and the Lion-turtle listened to what Wan was saying, "Great Lion-turtle, I ask that you give me the power of air, so that I may defeat Vaatu before it's too late." "You already carry the power of fire. No human as carried two elements at the same time." The Lion-turtle said in response to Wan's wish. "I'm not like other humans, I can learn to do it." Wan said. "Mmm, perhaps; but to do so, Raava must hold the power for you, until you master it." The Lion-turtle replied. "_Ancient one; why would I do that for a human, especially one that has caused so much trouble?_" Raava asked the Lion-turtle. "Raava please, I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake. Neither of us can defeat Vaatu alone, but together we have a chance." Wan said trying to convince Raava. "_You may be right. Very well, I will help you master the power of air."_ Raava said finally giving in. "Thank you and with that, I will help you restore balance to the world." Wan said before he obtained the element of air from the Lion-turtle.

* * *

Wan rode Mula and Raava followed by their side. "What's this, harmonic thing Vaatu was talking about?" Wan asked Raava. "_Harmonic convergence. that it is when Vaatu and I battle over the fate of the world._" Raava said looking at Wan for a moment. "How long do we have until then?" Wan asked. _"About a year in your time."_ Raava said to Wan as they looked over a ledge to see a great deal of mountains. "Then we better start training." Wan said.

They found a large mass of land, thanks to a nearby volcano to practice the new power. Wan practiced with fire for a moment before turning to Raava and said, "All right, I'm ready. How is this gonna work?" "_The only way for me to give you the other element is to pass through your body and combine our energies."_ Raava said to Wan. "Great, so you've done this before." Wan said glad that he wasn't the first. "_No, this has never even been attempted, it is very dangerous."_ Raava said not fazing Wan. "That's what they've said about living in the spirit wilds, and I've survived that. I'm ready, five me the air." Wan said as Raava took flight before passing through Wan, making him fall to his knees. He looked at his hand and did a move that he would use for fire and a cloud of air came out of his. "It feels completely different." Wan said. "If you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one of you destroyed the other?" Wan asked. _"He cannot destroy light as I cannot destroy darkness, one cannot exist without the other. Even if I defeat Vaatu in this encounter, darkness will grow inside until he emerges from me again. The same will hold true, if Vaatu defeats me." _Raava said. "That doesn't sound so bad. If Vaatu beats you, you'll just come back." Wan said. "_Yes, but you may not live to see it. Vaatu will destroy the world as you know it. Darkness will cover the earth for ten thousand years."_ Raava said. "If I'm gonna help you battle Vaatu, then I'm gonna have to visit more Lion-turtles." Wan said as they decided that air and fire could not beat Vaatu alone.

Wan and Raava traveled across the world to find the remaining elements. Wan learned that spirits were not always in the material (our) world. Another world that only had two portals to enter and exit from physically, held the spirits. As time marched on, the spirits drifted out of their world and into the world of mortals. This made humans separate from one another and depend on the Lion-turtle cities to survive from the spirits. But with surviving from the spirits, came the losing connection from other humans in other Lion-turtle cities. Now most of them believed that there is only one Lion-turtle city, THEIR Lion-turtle city and that the element that the Lion-turtle gives them, is the only one that can be given. But Wan had learned that he had changed the ways of the people back at his first home, the fire head Lion-turtle. He was practicing all four elements with Raava when he smelled smoke. He followed the trails of smoke to the forest and saw people, using fire to cut down the trees nearby.

Wan and Raava walked up to the humans, only for Raava to be almost burnt to death by a human. "Easy there fellas, we're friendly." Wan said after blocking the attack. Jaya walked through the group and to the front and could not believe his eyes. "I can't believe it, Wan?!" He said. The two hugged and Wan said, "Jaya! What are you doing here?" Jaya gave a chuckle and spoke, "You inspired us, once we learned that you've survived in the wilds we decided to try it too." "Where's Yao, did he come with you?" Wan asked. "I'm over here Wan." An old voice, and yet familiar voice said through the group. Yao came through the crowed with a crutch and was missing his wooden leg. He walked over to Wan and then hugged him before saying, "I'm glad that I managed to see you after all this time. You've grown so much from the past year and a' half." He said smiling. Wan looked at Yao's missing leg and said, "Did a spirit do that?" Yao laughed and said, "No Wan, I confronted a croc-shark and lost my leg to that thing, I had to use what remained of it as a weapon to fend myself, didn't hurt as much as I thought though." Yao said pulling out a wooden dagger. "I may be old and half monster, but I can handle myself." He added as he put the dagger away.

"So, why were you protecting that spirit anyways?" Jaya asked. "This is Raava, the spirit of light. Don't worry, she's not like the dark spirits you've probably encountered." Wan said. "Dark spirits, what's the difference? We throw fire at any spirit we see around here, just like they attack man!" Jaya said, stating the common intelligence of Wan's people. Shoot first, ask questions later. _"You have no idea what you're doing! You're only making things worse!"_ Raava said to Jaya. "The spirits are back!" A man said to the group. "Let's wipe them out this time! We'll have to burn this whole forest if we have to!" Jaya said as the group ran to confront the spirits, but Yao hobbled towards the homes they built, he was to all and unable to fight like the others. "What happened to you? When did you become so violent?" Wan asked Jaya. "You showed us that we could change the world, and we're doing it." Jaya answered before running with the others. "This isn't what I had in mind." Wan said to himself.

The groups of man and spirit meet each other in an open dirt path. The humans created fire in their hands and got ready to fight. The aye-aye spirit stepped forward and said, "Get out of the forest humans!" Wan ran between the two and yelled, "WAIT! We can resolve this, peacefully." "Stinky? You're back!" The aye-aye spirit said surprised. "It's good to see you!" Wan said back. "You and Raava are just in to help us clear these tree killing fire lovers out of here! Just like the old days! The aye-aye spirit said. "You're the one getting cleared out." Jaya said to the spirit. "There's no need for violence. I know they're must be a way to work on a compromise." Wan said before thunder boomed overhead. "You have a good heart Stinky, but these fire tossers aren't like you!" The spirit said. "Spirits like him killed our friends! I can't let him get away with that!" Jaya said to Wan. Dark clouds covered the sky and watching from them was Vaatu. The aye-aye spirit and the others behind him turned dark and evil. "We are protectors of the forest! We won't let you burn it down!" The evil aye-aye spirit said. _"It's Vaatu, he's controlling them; using their anger to turn him to his side!"_ Raava said. Jaya sent a fireball to the spirits that was easily dodged. "Wipe them out!" The evil spirit said before the spirits charged at them. Wan sent a blast of air at the spirits and then at the blast of fire from the humans. As Wan sent the spirits back and the fireballs back he shouted, "Stop please!" But his plead hit deaf ears and the battle continued.

The groups started to get closer and Wan said to Raava, "Raava, we need to combine our energies! Maybe we'll have enough power to stop this!" Wan then waited for Raava to enter his body. He felt her rush into his body and felt the large power he had. He raised high into the air and summoned the elements to his side. "ENOUGH! YOU NEED TO STOP FIGHTING NOW, BEFORE YOU DESTROY EACH OTHER!" Wan shouted in anger. The energy turned the aye-aye spirit back to normal and he noticed what was happening and asked, "Stinky! Wh-what happened?" "He's controlling all four elements!" Jaya said stepping back in amazement. _"Wan, I have to leave your body or I'll destroy you."_ Raava said inside Wan's mind. "No, it's working; if you leave the fighting will start again!" Wan said out loud. But the creature that saved Wan's life twice came to few. It flew up to Wan and went through him and pushed Raava out of his body and then vanished into thin air. "_Wan!"_ Raava said as she grabbed Wan's falling body and flew away from the fight.

Wan woke up and saw the smoke of the trees and said, "We have to go back!" But before he could even take a step forward, Vaatu confronted Wan and said, "_Don't even bother; your human friends have already been annihilated." _Wan's expression changed to that of sorrow and said, "No…" "_Enjoy your final days! See you at the end of the world!"_ Vaatu said these words, and then flew away. Wan turned and saw Raava nothing bigger than the size of Wan's forearm. "Raava…" He said as he picked her up. "_I'm sorry Wan…"_ Raava said in apologizing for not being able to stop from being pushed out. Wan opened a sack in a pouch on Mula and pulled out a tea pot before sliding Raava into the pot and getting onto Mula and riding off into the distance.

* * *

Wan traveled to a cold land in the south and was preparing himself for the worse, for he could see the blue tower of light in the distance. "_Were almost there; I was wrong about you Wan, I had no idea that humans were capable of such nobility and courage. I'm sorry we do not have much more time together." _Raava said sounding like she had already giving up. "Let's not give up before the battle has even begun. Who knows what will happen? After all, this is my first harmonic convergence." Wan said, drawing a smile on his face. They drew closer and Raava spoke, "_This is the Southern Portal to the spirit world. Here, Vaatu and I will do battle once again, at the place where the two world meet." _ They then went into the pillar of light and were instantly inside the spirit world where Vaatu appeared out of the Northern Portal. As he drew closer he spoke, _"Are you ready for our final battle Raava? Thanks to our friend separating us, I think I may be rid of you once and for all."_ Wan got off Mula and set the tea pot with Raava in it to the side and said, "Before you get to her, you have to go through me." "_No human can stand against me!"_ Vaatu said with a slight chuckle. "Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not a regular human anymore." Wan said.

He then sent a blast of fire that reached up to Vaatu. Vaatu flew behind Wan and dodged the incoming fire from him and headed back to Wan, he then whipped Wan with his tail and sent him flying. As Wan skidded to a stop Vaatu spoke, "_I've lived ten thousand lifetimes, before the first of you're kind crawled out of the mud"_ Wan got up and was sent back by Vaatu as he sent Wan back even farther. "_It was I that broke through the dived that separated the spirits from the material world!" _Vaatu said before firing the same laser at Wan again. Wan tried to get up as Vaatu spoke, "_To hate me, is to give me breathe. To fight me is to give me strength. Now prepare to face, oblivion!"_ Vaatu then fired the laser again at Wan. But Wan was ready for it and used fire to push off the ground and safely away from the laser. Wan tried to keep his balance but fell and called out to Raava, "Raava! The only way to win is together!"

With that, Raava flew out of the tea pot and towards Wan. But Vaatu reached out to Raava and grabbed a hold of her. But the moment Vaatu did, something fast and quick cut the dark spirits arms that held Vaatu. The thing that cut them slid to a stop and revealed to be the hooded man with two swords. "_Another human? This is surprising to see one that quick and fast unlike our friend over here. Tell me human, do you know Wan?"_ Vaatu asked the hooded man. "Yeah, I do. And I'm about to greet you…" The hooded man said before disappearing out of thin air. He then reappeared several second in front of Vaatu and said, "…With my fist!" With that, the hooded man punched Vaatu in his laser shooting eye. The hit was so powerful that it sent Vaatu flying across the battlefield and skidded to a stop. "C'MON UGLY! I'VE FACED YOU'RE KIND BEFORE! THE _"I've already won so you should just give up right now_" KIND!" The hooded man yelled as he landed on the ground and bounced back and forth on his feet while punching the air. Vaatu rose back up and said, "You dare challenge me, human?!" Vaatu then sent an arm like spike towards the hooded man who just spun out of the way and grabbed the arm. "I'm NOT HUMAN!" He said as he pulled on the arm and brought Vaatu towards him. He let go of the arm and waited as the force of the pull brought Vaatu to him, before punching him in the "face" again. The punch sent Vaatu even further back and the hooded man looked at Wan and Raava who just starred in amazement. The hooded man cleared his throat and then yelled, "WHAT THE BLAZING SADDLE ARE YOU STARRING AT?! I'M BUYING YOU GUYS TIME SO THAT YOU CAN KICK THIS KITE SPIRIT'S NON-REAL BUTT PROPERLY!" This brought Raava back to herself and she flew straight to Wan and merged with him.

The hooded man stepped back and out of the fight as Wan prepared himself with Vaatu, who drew closer. Vaatu tried to strike Wan like he did with the hooded man, but failed as Wan did the same thing, but ran on a cloud of air instead of fighting back. As Wan ran, Vaatu tried to whip him and managed to miss. But when he did, Wan was sent into the air and sent a large burst of fire at Vaatu. When Wan landed, he skidded to a stop for moment before using the earth and pushed himself into the air. Wan sent an arching fire slash at Vaatu before he was whipped back by Vaatu's arm. The slash managed to cut Vaatu but regenerated instantly. Wan made a cloud of air and used it to watch what he was doing as he sent water shots at him. The damage done was instantly repaired and Wan lifted earth slabs out of the ground and became leveled with Vaatu in the air and sent the rocks at Vaatu. Wan had to go back to the ground and blasted fire at Vaatu. But soon pain filled Wan and he stopped controlling the elements. His body felt like it would split into two from the pain. "_I have to leave you, if I stay any longer, you will die._" Raava said inside Wan's mind again. "It doesn't matter, if you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything! We have to finish this together!" Wan said, before rushing back to Vaatu on a cloud of air.

Vaatu sent a laser beam at Wan, but he managed to ascend above it and over Vaatu. Wan used the opportunity to send a blast of fire onto Vaatu's back. Wan fell back to the ground in pain. Vaatu seized the opportunity to grab a hold of Wan and slam him in the ground before dragging him then throwing him into the air and firing a laser at him that sent him clear to the Southern Portal. Vaatu grabbed onto Wan and said, "_The harmonic convergence is about to begin, the era of Raava is over."_ The planets were aligning and both Vaatu and Wan could feel the power of the convergence taking over. Wan reached for the Southern Portal which was now connected with the Northern Portal. "_Not so fast."_ Vaatu said preparing to fire a more powerful laser. "DID SOMEONE ORDER A KNUCKLE SANDWHICH?!" A voice shouted. The hooded man jumped into view and punched Vaatu in the "Face" once more. This made the laser miss and shot off into the distance. But when it was over, the hooded man was gone. Wan managed to touch the portal and energy filled him and combined him with Raava. Wan was released from Vaatu's grip and he fell to his hand before screaming and let light burst out of eyes and mouth. Vaatu had to retreat back from the power that Wan was giving off and watched as he stood up. "_We are bonded forever." _Raava said before Wan did a water slash at Vaatu, then a spiral of fire, then a large chunk of earth that sent Vaatu flying. Before Vaatu could recover, Wan made an orb of air that held Vaatu, he then sent chunks of earth around the orb, then water, and then fire. Vaatu was carried to a large tree that was hallow on the inside and pushed him in there with a gust of air, a bright light happened and Vaatu was sealed inside the tree. "This is your prison now, and I will close the spirit portals so no human can physically enter the spirit world and release you." Wan said as he headed towards the Northern Portal before closing it, and ending harmonic convergence.

Wan gathered all the spirits in the human world and put them into the spirit world. This was to make sure that man could respect the spirits, without ever seeing an aggravated spirit. Wan would be the bridge between they're two worlds. He said goodbye to his friends that were all spirits, and bowed after the aye-aye spirit did. And with this new world of no spirits, the humans became less and less afraid of the spirit wilds. After all, they were just the wilds now. But they now grew outside of the Lion-turtle cities, soon to be rejected from their past homes and no longer given the power of the elements. The world of man was entering the era of the Avatar. That was Wan's mission; to use Raava's light spirit and make peace towards the humans who fought other humans in wars and such. But even the greatest man is just a mortal and must soon meet his end. Which is where we are now; Wan was leaning against a giant stone circle used by earthbenders to fight, to rest his old head. "I'm sorry Raava; I have failed to bring peace. Even with Vaatu locked away; darkness still surrounds humanity. There wasn't enough time." An old Wan said to Raava who never left his side since Vaatu's imprisonment. "_Don't worry; we will be together for all of your lifetimes. We will never give up."_ Raava said as Wan drew his final breathe and exhaled with his spirit leaving, along with Raava's. But before the golden spirit that exited Wan's body completely disappeared, the hooded man walked up to Wan and saw his half opened eyes. He kneeled down and said, "Riposa in pace Wan, il primo Avatar." He then closed Wan's tired looking eyes, and the vision was watching went bright white and crying could be heard.

Korra went into the Avatar State and a silver-grey cloud emerged from Korra's mouth and sped off and faster than the fire priest could react. But then Korra jerked up and took a deep breath of air and the priests' attention to drew back to Korra. "I remember…" Korra said to herself. "Do you know who you are?" The priestess asked Korra just to make sure she remembered who she was. "My name is Korra, I'm the Avatar." Korra said before being lifted out of the water and back on solid ground. The priestess and Korra walked outside and saw several air bison eating the grass and sleeping. "We've been raising this herd of air bison since the hundred year war. I've never imagined that I would present one to the Avatar." The old priestess said. "Thank you for all your kindness. I wonder how long I've been gone." Korra said. "That I cannot say, but you do not have much time. The harmonic convergence is only weeks away." The old priestess said. "I have to close the Spirit Portal before that happens!" Korra said to the priestess before running to an air bison.

But before Korra could pick the best one to get her to where she needs to go the fastest, she saw the hooded man petting an air bison. "You!" She said quietly to herself, as she marched over to the hooded man and attempted to pull of the hood while his back was turned. But to her surprise, the man stepped out of the way, grabbed onto Korra's arm, and kicked her feet from under her. She fell on her stomach and was now in a hold that she was surprised she couldn't get out of. "Easy Korra, I don't mean to harm you… this time." The hooded man said. "Oh? So then you aren't going to try and kill me _this_ time?" Korra asked the hooded man. "I never even gave you a cut; I used the dull side of the blades to hit your back. I should be thanked by you, if you think about it. I was the one who brought you here and showed how Wan became the first Avatar." The man said. "So what, are you that dark spirit that was inside me? Just what are you really?" Korra asked. The man was quiet for a while before saying, "It would be better to show you then tell you, when all of us are together." "What do you mean by that?" Korra asked. "I mean that exact thing. I cannot put who I am without some visual aid, but in order to do that, your friends and my allies will have to meet. That is when I will tell you who I am. I want to help you Korra." The hooded man said before letting go of Korra. Korra sighed and said, "Alright, but if you even try to do anything evil, I will notice it." The hooded man smiled and said, "Noted. Now let's go find some help." They then found an air bison and flew to where Tenzin and his family were.

Surprisingly to Korra, even without a saddle, the hooded man had no trouble of just sitting on the bison's back than grabbing onto the tuff of fur.

* * *

**This hooded man shall have many questions that need to be answered, like me durring finals! But we shall find more out next week... LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8: Inhuman eyes

**Chapter 8**

At the eastern air temples, Jinora played with her spirit friends. Though no one could see them but her, she still had fun. Tenzin walked over and said, "Jinora, there you are! C'mon everyone's waiting." To Tenzin, it looked like she was playing with something not really there and asked, "Were you playing with someone?" "Oh just some… imaginary friends." She responded. Tenzin rubbed his beard and didn't notice or feel that Furryfoot was on his head; which made Jinora laugh at the sight of her father having wings on his head. But she followed her father anyways.

"Stop telling lies." Kya said to Bumi. "It's true! I beat that Earthbender in a rock throwing contest, I have the trophy to prove it!" Bumi replied back. "Alright, who's ready to explore the eastern air temples? We've got a lot to see today, including ancient statues…" Tenzin said before going on more things that were ancient and old. His kids were just excited for the boring history lesson. Yet to break away from the boring day, Korra stepped into view and surprised everyone. "Korra!?" Tenzin said in a high pitched, cracked voice. His children soon followed before running up to her and hugging her. "What are you doing here?" Pema asked. "And how did you know where to find us?" Kya asked. "Tenzin's itinerary, we went over it like a hundred times back in Republic City." Korra said. "See? It's always good to have a schedule." Tenzin said, turning to Kya and Bumi. But someone walked next to Korra, the hooded man. At first everyone stared for just a moment, before Korra cleared her throat and said, "This is… well, I really don't know his name but he says he can help." "Help? Help with what?" Tenzin asked. "Wait, you don't know about the civil war?" Korra asked, surprised. "No, we've hadn't had contact with the world since our vacation began." Tenzin said before Bumi added, "Tenzin's idea. What happened?" "So much, I don't know where to start." Korra said. "Just tell us everything." Tenzin said. "Everything, Ok…" Korra said before taking a deep breath.

"I opened a portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South. So I sorta started a war, but when I went to get some help I was attacked by my cousins, and then by a giant dark spirit, and then I didn't know who I was, and then I met the first Avatar, and then I realized I shouldn't have opened the Portal in the first place and now I need to close it again!" Korra said before the silence took over. "I knew that feeling in my gut wasn't that artic hen." Bumi said, making everyone turn to him. The hooded man leaned into Korra's ear and whispered, "Giant dark spirit?" "Hey, how can I explain to them that the guy who is probably over 10,000 years old is to help me, even though he was the reason I forgot who I was in the first place? Which, I still am keeping an eye on you." Korra whispered back. "Well, they're going to ask how we met, and unless you want to say on a romantic cruise through Republic City or at work, I think they'll be curious as to what happened with Mako with one of those…" He whispered back. "Mako?" Korra whispered back. But the hooded man pulled back and the group turned their attention back to Korra.

Korra and Tenzin sat in the garden that Jinora was just playing in a while ago and were talking about Avatar Wan. "So Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu, in the spirit world?" Tenzin asked. "Yes, and now I think my uncle was trying to free him." Korra replied. "I knew that Unalaq craved power, but I didn't know he would go _THIS_ far to get it." Tenzin said. "Is this all my fault?" Korra asked Tenzin quietly. "No don't blame yourself, this is Unalaq's doing. Now we must set everything right before he can do anymore damage." Tenzin said shifting all the blame on Unalaq, which was true. "So, you need to close the southern portal, but if Unalaq's army patrols the South, how are going to get to it?" Tenzin asked. "I thought about that, my best chance is to close the portal from the inside. I have to enter the spirit world." Korra said. "A journey to the spirit world… all my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment. I will help you; today, we enter the spirit world." Tenzin said as he got up.

* * *

**At the South Pole**

"Father, what are we doing here?" Desna asked his father as they stood in front of the Southern Portal. "You're here to help me with opening the spirit portal." Unalaq said. "I thought we would wait for the other bender to come and save his sister." Eska said confused. "Yes, that was correct. But it has been a week and he hasn't come. We don't have the time to waste to see if he has a backbone or not." Unalaq said. "Maybe we should send a letter of ransom?" Desna asked. "If you're trying to be funny it isn't working. We need to open the Northern Portal now or we will never have the chance to fulfill our goals." Unalaq said before stepping into the spirit world, Desna and Eska soon followed. They walked all the way to the North Portal and Desna asked, "If the spirits had 10,000 years to open the portal, what makes you think we can?" "We brought something with us that the spirits don't have, our bending." Unalaq said before using the nearby water and concentrated it onto the portal. "Join me, together we can open it!" Unalaq said. For a moment, the twins hesitated before joining their father with their own bending.

But as the three tried to force the portal open, the portal itself lashed out and attacked Eska. Desna stopped and checked on his sister. She needed a healer and Desna never needed to learn to heal, because his sister was taught instead. Even though Unalaq told Desna to leave her, he disobeyed his order and carried Eska back to the human world. But Unalaq soon found out that his bending alone wasn't enough, but he had to try till it was certain.

* * *

Bolin screamed as the cameras recorded the scene of Nuktuk, being captured by a giant bird. "Cut!" The director said as everyone stopped recording. "Okay everyone, that's lunch!" He said before a bell rang. Everyone left, while Bolin was still stuck to the mechanic eagle that held his legs. The doors opened and Asami walked in. "Asami, hey what are you doing here?" Bolin asked. "Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming. Are you filming right now?" She asked turning to see the empty room. "Right now, nope we're uh… we're at lunch." Bolin said. Mako walked in and said, "Asami there you are. Have you seen Bolin around?" Bolin shouted for Mako to hear before returning to trying to get free. "Good, I've got something to tell you both." Mako said, before Bolin fell and made a mental note to stop doing his own stunts.

"I've found out who's been stealing from Future Industries; Varrick." Mako said. "What, no." Bolin said. "He attacked his own ship?" Asami asked. "Yes, it was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war and he wants the businesses that will profit the most from it. He already had the shipping; all he needed was Future Industry." Mako said to the two. "Varrick saved my company. He's my business partner, not an evil master mind. Mako, you seemed stressed." Asami said, putting a hand on Mako's shoulder. "I am stressed!" Mako stated. "See, this is why I moved out." Bolin said. "You guys don't live together anymore?" Asami asked in surprise. "Nope, it was time to let this eagle-hawk to spread his wings… and fly." Bolin said making a small imitation of him having wings and flying. "Sounds like you've had a pretty busy week. Maybe you just need to relax." Asami said putting a hand on Mako's chest. Bolin starred at them for a moment before saying, "Wait a minute… Are you two…? *gasp* Your dating again, wha-?!" "Dating, no." Mako said. "That's crazy!" Asami stated. "Korra just left a week ago!" Bolin said, making this seem too rushed for him.

A chuckle could be heard near them and they looked around to see Onmyō, sitting on the catwalks railing. "Onmyō, how long have you been there?" Bolin asked. Onmyō ignored Bolin's question and said the group, "I once had a lover, she was the most beautiful there ever will be. But things did not go out as I had hoped and…" He was quiet for a moment as if remembering something. "…and I could never see her again, but I knew; that I would… one way or another." He said before jumping down and landing next to the group. "Sorry about that, not really the best part of my life. But let me tell you guys something, even if you moved on from a lover you had, you will be glad for the times that you spent with them. So Mako… even if Korra doesn't like this, she can at least recall the times that you and she spent together." He said with a smile. "I didn't know you fell in love with someone." Asami said in surprise. "I did, but just once; and I will never make that same mistake again." He said. "You mean that you want to be alone for the rest of your life? That's awful!" Bolin said. "I never am truly alone; I have Wasure by my side. But it's for that person's own safety." He said. "What do you mean for their safety?" Mako asked. "The reason why I can never see her again, is because… my entire meaning in life. Which I am not going into, I've already said too much of the past. I've got to find Wasure." Onmyō said before leaving, as two body guard looking people walked to the room and one said to Mako, "Varrick's been looking for you."

* * *

**At the Eastern Air Temple**

"You're lucky; this temple is the most spiritual of all the air temples. Why, this very garden is where my father met Guru Pathik." Tenzin said to Korra. "Wow, spirit world, here we come!" Korra said with more confidence. They all went to an open area in a forest to try and enter the spirit world. Ikki would use her airbending to put wind into a horn that gave a certain sound when entered. Meelo would ring a bell at certain intervals to balance out with the horn being blown. Everyone else would watch quietly as Korra and Tenzin tried to enter the spirit world. Korra opened an eye and whispered, "Are you in the spirit world yet?" "I would be, if Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals!" Tenzin said. They stopped trying and Meelo said, "Aww, did I do it wrong?" Tenzin gave a sigh and decided to try something else. Before Korra got up and left she commented on Meelo's bell ringing skills. Meelo rang the bell several times and actually woke up the hooded man who was asleep.

They were now on a cliff with the head of an airbender carved out of the side of it and tried something different. Kya would place these slow burning sticks that would give off a small amount a smoke at certain spots around the group and they would meditate till Korra and Tenzin entered the spirit world. Smoke went over Tenzin's face and he started coughing and said, "Kya, this too much smoke. You set it up wrong!" Kya turned to Tenzin and said, "I'm sorry, I was just doing what you told me." "Well the moments ruined!" Tenzin said walking away. To Jinora she saw the spirits that she played with in the garden, circling around Korra's head. She also saw a faint aura around the hooded man, who was asleep. Korra got up and said, "We could've tried a little longer!" The spirits that circled around Korra soon stopped and went down the cliff and into the forest. "Come back Furryfoot!" Jinora shouted as the spirits went farther and farther away. "Hey Jinora, what are you chasing?" Kya asked. "N-nothing." She responded before running after Korra and Tenzin. Kya thought differently.

This time, Korra and Tenzin meditated by an old airbending statue to see if being alone and quiet could help. "Focus Korra. Focus…" Tenzin said. "I am focusing." Korra said back. "No talking, feel the energy of the universe." Tenzin said, bestowing some helpful advice. "Ok, I feel it…" Korra started to say. "Korra really, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Tenzin said, interrupting Korra. "I don't think this location will work either!" He added as he got up. "What's going on with you? First you're blaming Meelo, then Kya, and now me!" Korra said feeling something off about Tenzin. "Well nothing is feeling right to me!" He said. "I don't want to rush you're feelings, but we're kinda in a hurry. How did you first enter the spirit world? Let's try that." Korra said. "Well, actually… I've never been in the spirit world." Tenzin admitted. Korra was shocked to hear this, especially everyone when they came out of hiding. The hooded man actually popped out of the airbender statue's nose before climbing down.

"You've never been into the spirit world?" Korra asked, making sure she heard right. "But, you used to spend days in the temple meditating." Pema said surprised and confused. "_Trying _to get in, it never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang." Tenzin said, ashamed of himself. Bumi laughed before speaking, "Welcome to the "I disappoint dad" club!" "Son of Aang?" The hooded man said. "You mean to tell me that you think that being the son of Avatar Aang is an achievement you earned?!" He shouted. "What are you doing?" Korra whispered to him. "I may not be an airbender or the son of some Avatar, no offense. But I can be a spiritual leader, and what's holding you back, is the fact that you think of yourself as what you think your father wanted you to be. And you thought that he wanted you to be just like him, you wanted to be the spitting image of your father. But let me tell you something Tenzin; everyone has their own flaws. Bumi can't bend any element, Kya was raised more by Katara than Aang and never got to see him as much, you can't get into the spirit world, Korra can't properly airbend, Meelo is hyperactive, Ikki is more girly than most, Pema can't steer and air bison or airbend, I couldn't save the love of my life, and Jinora can see spirits but is too afraid to tell anyone!" He yelled, completely ignoring the whispers he was getting from Korra.

"So let me ask you something, _"Son of Aang"_. Do you think your father would be proud of Tenzin or his own reflection, but younger?" The hooded man asked. Tenzin was quiet for a very long time, but he finally said, "He would be proud of Tenzin for what he has done, not someone who would live in his shadow." The hooded man smiled and put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder and said, "Then you now know that maybe it wasn't you who is to lead Korra into the spirit world." Tenzin nodded and Jinora made the spirits that were around them turn visible and lead away from the temple to someplace that had to be taken by air bison.

* * *

**Republic City**

Mako was lead to a room that had coals burning on the floor and someone sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. That someone was Varrick and he turned around to talk to Mako. "I hear you've got some ideas. You wanna tell me about them?" He said sternly. Mako looked at the burning coals and said, "Go ahead, torture me all you want, I'm not gonna talk." "Torture? The only thing that I want to torture is this foot fungus!" Varrick said, before getting up and walking across the coals. When he stepped on a matt, he let out a sigh of relief and said, "The pain means its working!" The two men left the room before Varrick continued. "I've heard that you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ships, and I think you know, that I know, that you know, ya 'know?" Varrick said, completely confusing even me. "Know what?" Mako asked, confused. "That the world is a dangerous place! Which, is exactly why I wanted to offer you a job on my security force!" Varrick said. "I have a job." Mako said plainly.

Varrick spoke, "We need you; me, Asami, Bolin, I mean we're all on the same team here, we want you to join us. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami would you? I mean I heard that you two were an item again, or what about your brother?" "What are you saying?" Mako simply asked. "I'm saying I want your help, to protect them. Without you, who knows what could happen." Varrick said. "Thanks for your concern, but the answer is no." Mako said, closing the door behind him. Varrick got ready to walk across the coals again.

* * *

**Eastern Air Temple**

Everyone was following the spirits to where they believed that Korra could enter the spirit world. They talked about how Jinora had such a talent for spirits, but then it all switched to the hooded man. "So, how did you and Korra meet?" Kya asked the hooded man. He was quiet for a moment, but he looked up at her and said, "We met during the peace march to the Southern Water Tribe cultural center." "Oh, so you're from the south then?" She asked again. "No, we met after the explosion of the cultural center." He said. "Someone blue up the cultural center?!" Jinora said in surprise. "I forgot that you haven't heard of it, the flames were so hot that you could cook a hotdog ten feet away from the flames." He said looking up. Ikki jumped in and asked, "Why do you wear that hood so low, what's it like to be Korra's new boyfriend, and didn't you say that you had a lover before Korra?"

The hooded man didn't say anything, until Meelo dropped in and almost pulled off his hood if he didn't stop him. He set Meelo down and said, "I wear this hood so I don't have to see my eyes, I don't really think I can answer the question about me and Korra being and item, and yes, I did have someone before I met Korra." "Really?! What was she like; did she have pretty eyes, how come you two aren't together now?" Ikki asked. "Ikki, don't pry into the man's personal life." Pema said. "Oh no, it's quiet alright, I actually kinda want to get rid of this weight I've been having since I stated it at the temple." He said waving a hand. "Tenzin doesn't believe in his brother's stories, but I can tell you, this one is as real as can be." He said with a faint smile.

"I feel in love with the most beautiful woman in any universe. Her name was Amaterasu; she was a Goddess. She was something of that you wouldn't believe; snow white hair, beautiful smile, always surprising me, never argued with me and the same thing goes for me arguing with her, she was just… the one…" He said as a single tear ran down his cheek. "But then… I had to leave for something and I wouldn't come back for a long time. When I did, everything was in ruins, even though she was a Goddess, she wasn't much of a fighter and…" He said before cutting off and asking Kya for a block of ice. She did what he asked for and the hooded man held the ice in his hand before he squeezed it tightly and it turned to snow. "I had lost everything, I lost my son… my love… the only place I could call home, and much more… But I never wanted to see these eyes of mine. They were believed to be a curse upon my family, but every time I saw them in the mirror, I couldn't handle but remember the times how my love would say how beautiful my eyes were. So, I took it upon myself to wear a bandana over my eyes, and then this hood so no one can see my past. I didn't even want to remember the past." He said.

He reached for the hood and grabbed it, then slowly pulled it back to reveal a black bandana over his eyes and his ink black hair. He reached to the back, but stopped and said, "This is a little shocking, so brace yourself." He then started untying the knot of the bandana and then removed it before opening his eyes to see everyone. They gasped at what they saw, his eyes were like that of a cat, but instead of the pupils being vertical; they were horizontal. "I open my eyes to hear the gasp of people as expected." He said. "How did this happen to you?" Korra asked, "My whole life was behind that hood, I was born with it." "Cool! Do you think I could get those!" Ikki asked excited. "No, you can't my eyes are something that most would call evil." He said shaking his head. He turned to Korra and said with a smile, "Although, since I actually got a look at the Avatar, you are quite the woman." Korra gave a slight blush, not sure if it was because she was complimented by the strange looking man, or the fact that she doesn't know what happened with Mako and her.

"So, what's your name?" Bumi asked. "My name? … I did have one, a long time ago. But I abandoned it long ago. Besides, I can do this!" He said before his eyes expanded like that of a cats and he looked really cute. Everyone gave a slight aw in adorableness before he returned his eyes back to "normal". "So, how did you know that I could see spirits?" Jinora asked. "Well, I have a few reasons. 1, you kept starring at certain things, 2 you shouted Furryfoot a few times, and 3rd you aren't the only one that can see spirits." He said with a smile. He then put his bandana on again and continued, "I can see sprits and auras of people with this on, the same thing goes for if I don't have it on. The bandana helps because the auras and spirits stand out in the dark. Without it, the auras and spirits are more like outlines than figures. With Korra, when we land; I can show you guys what I mean." He said before they we're close to landing.

When they landed, they were next to a waterfall and they all got out and the man walked over to the edge of the stream made and said, "Blind people learn to adapt to their surroundings by using their other senses. Lin Beifong's mother was blind and she was taught to use her sense of touch more than anything else. So I use slightly the same thing, I use all five of my normal senses and they help with my sight. Korra, I want you to try and strike me from behind and keep it as quiet as possible." He said keeping his back to them. "Ok…" Korra said as she lifted some water from the stream and towards her. She held the water as quietly as possible, before sending at him as fast as possible. But the man stepped to the side. "I could hear the water coming towards me, and I felt the air being pushed by the forced water, I could see traces of Korra's aura coming before she got close to hitting me and I can smell Rohan needing a change." He said waving his hand to his face. Pema left to do some business.

"How could you see my aura if you weren't facing us?" Jinora asked. "Whenever you concentrate on something, your aura will make a predetermined path of where you want it to go. Korra is a master Waterbender and concentrating on hitting my back with that was second nature to her, so I could easily see the aura as she launched the water." He said taking off his bandana. "Now, do the same thing." He added as he got back to place. Korra did the same thing and tried much harder this time and the man moved out of the way, but more sluggish than before. "That time, Korra tried harder and it failed to work, if she just threw the water at me like a child would with a ball, I might have gotten hit." He said before they continued to follow the spirits.

They followed the spirits to an open field that had stones covered in vines. "Look, there are carvings on them!" Korra said noticing that the stones had airbender carvings on them. "This is an ancient airbender meditation ground." Tenzin said. "There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place. But it feels really strange." Jinora said. "Yeah, I practically can just smell it." The man said as he put his hood back on with his bandana before sniffing. "Smells like fish and manure." He said. "We have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony." Tenzin said. "What are you talking about?" Bumi asked. "Dad taught it to me, this sight has been neglected for years. A cleansing ceremony will help its connection to the spirit world. "He said before they headed back to the bison for some things.

A pot that had burning embers that created smoke and Tenzin would spread the smoke around while everyone meditated. This would cleanse the area of neglect towards the grounds and help with the connection. It also was a good anti-spirit repellent since the spirits flew away from the smoke. "Great job Tenzin, you've cleansed the area of the only spirits that wanted to help!" Bumi said disappointed. "No, it's working." He said as slight vibrations started. "Does anyone feel like we should probably move?" The hooded man asked. "No, why?" Jinora asked. The hooded man got up and pulled out the two swords he fought Korra with and said, "Because it's about to get crazy… bat crazy." He got in a fighting stance and waited. The vibration got stronger and stronger with every second.

Suddenly, purple bats flew out of the hole in the center of the meditation ground and flew all over. "Ahh, bats!" Bumi shouted. "Not bats, dark spirits!" Korra said as they got up. "Right, spirits that looks like bats, my mistake." The hooded man said with a shrug. The bats suddenly came to them and everyone ran behind the stones for cover. But the hooded man stood his ground and swung at all the bats as they passed him, he moved fast enough to where he never got hit. The remaining bats passed the stones and went straight back to the group, who were now on the offensive. They all struck back at them and destroyed a few more. But Korra had an idea. She summoned water to her and then used it to stop the spirits when they came to her. She got the spirits into a ball and started to calm them down with the same move that Unalaq did. The water around the spirits glowed gold and the spirits inside started to glow gold before dispersing like the spirit Unalaq did but bigger and like a calm explosion. The vegetation pulled back and revealed the stones and ground before nature took it back.

"You're spiritual training has come a long way." Tenzin said to Korra. "Unalaq may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are no joke." Korra said looking around. "He taught you how to transform dark spirits; I can't even get you into the spirit world." Tenzin said sadly. "Everything Unalaq taught me, was to help himself, everything you've done was to help me. I am so sorry to have turned my back on you as my mentor." Korra said, sincerely. "It's ok." He said before they hugged. "The ancient airbenders must have built this site. If we meditate here, we may enter the spirit world." Tenzin said after they let go of each other. "Why don't you guys let me and Korra try? I mean, this is kinda one of the reasons why I'm here. I said I was a spiritual leader." The hooded man said to them. "It's worth a try." Korra said to Tenzin.

* * *

**Republic City**

Mako looked at some photos in his apartment before he heard a knocking on the door. He walked over to it and opened it to see Asami. "Hi." She said stepping in. "Did you come by to tell me how paranoid I am?" Mako asked. "No, I just wanted to check up on you, you seemed so agitated earlier." She said. "I'm fine." Mako replied before closing the door. "Maybe you need a night off? How about dinner?" Asami said trying to get Mako to relax. "No thanks, I'm a little busy." Mako replied. Asami was about to reply but the door suddenly was banged on. "Police!" Someone shouted outside the door. Mako opened it and saw Gang, Lu, Beifong, and Onmyō being held by another officer. "Hey Mako, hope we weren't interrupting something important." Lu said to Mako. "What's going on?" Mako asked as they walked in the apartment. "We busted some Triple Threats that say you hired them for a job." Lu said searching the room with Gang.

"Then why is Onmyō with you?" Mako asked. "Rumors have that he is the one that caused the explosion at the cultural center and was caught with a skull mask like the one that you gave us. And since the masked man was seen on the boats that got their supplies raided, he wasn't seen the night Ms. Sato lost her warehouse full of stuff." Gang said. "I didn't pay the Triple Threats to do anything!" Mako said, firmly. "Well look what I found here; cash and this." Lu said holding a bag with money and then pulled out explosives. "Those are not mine!" Mako yelled. "Yeah right, that's what they all say." Gang said as he handcuffed Mako. "Asami, I would never do this, it's Varrick, Varrick!" He said before he left the room with Onmyō and the cops.

Mako and Onmyō were put into the van and Mako gave a big sigh and said, "Are you really the masked man?" Onmyō was quiet before he drew a sinister smile and said, "Yes." Mako looked at him for a moment and couldn't believe his ears. "And no." He added, making Mako confused. "It will all be explained when we meet the others. For now, we just have to wait and see what happens." He said turning to Mako.

Night had falling and they prepared a fire for this, the hooded man had made Korra practice several spiritual things to strengthen it. He said that his own spirit would crush Korra's if she didn't prepare herself. "Alright, you've done everything I've told you to do." The hooded man said before he took of his hood and bandana. He sat down and gestured Korra to sit in front of him. "Take my hands." He said holding out his hands. Korra grabbed onto his hands and felt a strong grip in response. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Korra did the same thing. Everything went quiet; nothing seemed to move or wanted to.

Korra's eyes lit up for a moment and she briefly went into the Avatar State, but when she did she saw something that played in her mind like a film. It was the hooded man's memory, and she saw the love of this man's life; she would have easily been mistaken for a Goddess if she wasn't one already. Even though everything went by her incredibly fast, she remembered everything that happened. She saw a burning city, a missing child, and the one that the man was in love with, lying in his arms as still as could be. The film ended and she opened her eyes and saw that they were not in the same place as before. "The spirit world…" Korra said in amazement. "Yes, this is where spirits reside, their home." The no longer hooded man said.

* * *

**Far away, but in the spirit world**

"The avatar is dead, and we cannot open the spirit portal, I have failed you Vaatu." Unalaq said to Vaatu trapped in the tree. "_You have not failed me… yet. The avatar still lives."_ Vaatu said to Unalaq. "How do you know?" Unalaq asked. "_Even though my connection to Raava was severed, I can still feel her presence."_ He responded. "I'll find her." Unalaq said determined not to mess up like Desna and Eska. "_The Avatar will find you. She has just entered the spirit world. But be careful, I can feel an old presence I thought that I destroyed long ago, yet it's only part of him. He is coming and he will catch you off guard."_ Vaatu said. Unalaq would have to be ready for anything.

* * *

**Hello once again guys and girls and all other things! We see nothing wrong with Tenzin and his family as Jinorah did not enter the spirit world with Korra she went with the hooded man. But originally, they were suppose to have lost Jinorah and gone searching for her all over the other air temples or air temple island. I actually sometimes get mixed up with character and I confused Jinorah with Ikki.**

**But I noticed this a while after making this, and did not want to change the entire progress I did, for something that will lead to the same ending. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and I will see you LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9: With the Snap of His Finger

**Chapter 9**

The non-hooded man and Korra looked around the spirit world and admired the beauty. "Now Korra, we need to be careful of this place; a lot of spirit gophers live here so… Korra?" The man said looking around for Korra. He found her, surrounded by spirit gophers and they were grabbing onto her. He did a face palm and said, "I knew I should've let Jinora join us." He then ran over to her and started to pull on the spirits that were on her back. But the gophers were starting to walk around in a circle and the man looked at them and just shook his head. The ground beneath them started to shake and then was flushed down a drain in the earth.

Korra and the man fell into a large body of water and they swam next to each other. Korra turned her head and saw a large Alli-croc coming towards them; she let out a lot of bubbles and tried to swim away. The man just crossed his arms tilted his head and thought, "_I thought all the Alli-crocs were extinct from their natural and larger cousin, the croc-shark."_ But he really didn't have time, because he and Korra were swallowed by the giant monster. They surfaced and were found to be in a tunnel and they tried to reach each other, at least Korra tried to reach the man floating on his back all relaxed. Suddenly a split was up ahead and Korra went to the right, while the man hit the rock with his head before going the same direction as Korra.

Korra fell off a cliff and into darkness, soon after she fell, the man did to, landing on his head. But when Korra hit solid ground, the man was nowhere to be seen and she was getting scared, like that of a little child in the dark forest she was in. But the hooded man landed in the same forest, but much farther away. He got up, brushed the dust and dirt off him and looked around to see the dark spirits that surrounded him. He stared uncomfortably at the spirits and said, "What the hell are you starring at?" The spirits started to walk away from the man as he started to get closer to them. "I asked you a question!" He yelled at a spirit. One of the spirits pointed behind him and the man looked and saw a much bigger spirit lurking over him. "Oh… that guy." He said in disappointment.

The spirit tried to stab the man but he stepped out of the way and kicked at the arm. It unnaturally bent the way he kicked it and then he slapped the spirits face. "No, bad boy!" He said, scolding the spirit. The spirit calmed down and lower its head in sadness. "My name is… not important, but I'm looking for a girl about my height or to my shoulders, young, ponytail, you've seen her?" He asked the spirit, but it just shook its head. "Alright then… if you don't know where Korra is, then can you at least take me to Wan Shi Tongs library? I have some things that need to be returned." He said before he got on the spirit and the spirit soon went underground.

**Korra**

The young little girl sat and cried. She was all alone and scared in the big dark forest. She heard a screech and looked up to see something flying at her, out of reflexes she smacked a young dragon bird down and damaged its wing. "I'm sorry, you just scared me." The young Korra said, picking up the creature. Someone with a lantern came walking by and said, "You two look lost. Maybe I can help you." Korra got a better look at the man and said, "I know you…" "I was good friends with Avatar Aang." The man said as he held up the lantern for the light to reach his smiling face. "Iroh…" Korra said. "Hello Korra." Iroh said with a warm smile.

* * *

"I'm glad you came to visit us in the spirit world Korra, you came just in time." Iroh said to show Korra the party that was being held outside his teashop. "We're having a little party to celebrate May-Jim's wedding." Iroh said as they got closer. "How can you marry each other? Aren't you…" Korra asked trying to tell them how you can marry your second head. "Complete opposites? I know!" May said, not really knowing that Korra didn't know they were opposite figures. "I tried to fight it, but she really grew on me!" Jim said. "The spirit world is very mysterious, but so is love. Help yourself to some tea and cake." Iroh said to Korra as he reached over for a slice of cake. "This is a spirit cake, meaning you won't gain any weight. Of course, you won't lose any either!" Iroh said patting his stomach. "This part of the spirit world isn't so scary." Korra said. Someone took the cake and behind it, was a teapot. "My teapot!" Korra said pointing to the teapot. "That's right, it was yours long, long ago. When you were Avatar Wan, you used it to carry the light spirit, Raava around until you two became one. It's my favorite thing I found here; you know when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little bit of light in every cup." Iroh said as he took the teapot, placed a cup in front of Korra and poured a cup of tea in it. Korra took the cup and drank it, enjoying the light taste it had to it.

**Man**

The spirit broke through the surface and appeared in the wall of the library of Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. "Thanks, I may not need your help from here on. I'll meet you outside in about a few hours." The man said as he got off the spirit and watched it crawl back into the ground. Soon after the spirit's departure, Wan Shi Tong came and landed next to the man. "And who are you?" He asked starring the man. "You don't remember me but I was here, about… 30,000 years ago." The man replied. "I see you know at least who I am and that this is my library, but do you know that humans are not allowed into my library, if they are or not spirits anymore?" Wan Shi Tong said. "I came here with the Avatar for one thing, you would recognize me if I had a hood on, and I solved your enigma." The man said pulling out a very complex Rubik cube. "Hmm, you said it would only take about 3 minutes to solve it." Wan Shi Tong Said taking the cube away. "It didn't… what, are my minutes not the same as yours?" He said. "No, apparently not…" Wan Shi Tong said looking at a spirit fox.

**Korra**

"They say that the game of Pai Sho was invented by the spirits. Although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well." Iroh said as he looked at the spirit he was playing against. "Just hold on, I'm thinking" The spirit said. "As you can see, it is a game that requires great patients, but time does not mean much to us here." Iroh said to Korra who was feeding the baby dragon bird. "How long have you lived here?" Korra asked. "Oh, I've been here for many years. I have always enjoyed the company of the spirits; so when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the spirit world! It can be a wondrous place, and I've made so many friends." Iroh said as he looked back at May-Jim with a smile.

When Korra heard about this, she remembered the man that came with her to the spirit world and missed him. Iroh took a sip of his tea before noticing Korra was sad. "Korra, what's wrong?" He asked. "I came here with a friend and now I've lost him and now I'm all alone." Korra said as tears began to swell up in the corners of her eyes. "You're not alone Korra, its ok." Iroh said trying to comfort Korra. "No! It's not ok! He's gone and I need to find him so we can go home! I don't like the spirit world!" Korra yelled, after hearing Iroh's supposedly comforting words. When Korra's emotions changed to that of anger and sadness, so did the spirits. Dark clouds covered the sky and Iroh watched as he saw his friends fighting and bickering at each other. "Korra, please stop! Look what you're doing to everyone!" Iroh said to the young and upset Korra. Korra looked at everyone and asked, "I did this?" "In the spirit world, your emotions become reality, especially for the Avatar. Because you are the bridge between the two worlds; you must try to stay positive." Iroh said to Korra.

She sat back down and Iroh wiped away Korra's tear before she apologized. The clouds pulled back and everyone returned to normal. "There, you see?" Iroh said. "I can make the sun shine?" Korra said in amazement. "Even in the material world, if you look for the light you can often find it. But if you look for the dark that is all you will ever see." Iroh said. "I'm looking for my friend, I want here her now!" Korra said closing her eyes. When she opened them, nothing changed. "Why didn't she come out like the sun?" Korra asked. "I'm afraid that finding her won't be so easy." Iroh said to Korra. "But what am I supposed to do?" She asked. "Sometimes the best way to solve your own problem is to help someone else." Iroh said looking at the dragon bird. "This little fella needs to go home as well, maybe if you help find his friends he will be able to find yours." He added as he picked up the little creature and gave him to Korra. "I'll take him home! Where do I go?" Korra asked. "The dragon bird nest is located there, at the Hai-Riyo Peak." Iroh said, pointing to the mountain where dark clouds circled around the mountain.

* * *

**Man's POV and part**

"I'm telling you, he will almost finish in about 5.25 seconds. His location will be to the right of base object at five feet of distance, not the left four feet of distance!" I said, pointing to the map. "No, that can't be right. He should start his attack at 13:45 and he'll think he has completed the process at 13:50, during the five minutes he will circle around the base item and stop when one of his new found allies will help him. He will make a 180 degree turn and be on the left!" Wan Shi Tong said to me. "Ga! This is stupid; maybe I should just risk it and see what happens." I say looking back at our chess game.

I move my Rook and put Wan Shi Tong in check. "Mmm, perhaps, but I cannot say for sure that will have the best of outcomes." Wan Shi Tong said as he moved his knight (horse) and took my Rook (thing that can only move horizontally or vertically). "Yes, but should I fail to find the correct coordinates, I can always just do that and bend everything to my command." I say as I move my own knight (horse) on top of his own knight. "You are trying to get the chin correct?" Wan Shi Tong asked as he moved his queen to my knight. "I just want to see if our hypothesis is correct or not." I say, moving my bishop (diagonal movement) to his queen and took it. "Check mate." I say ending the game. Wan Shi Tong blinked for a moment before nodding in agreement. "It has been fun playing our regular game of Checkers, Chess, Mahjong, Scramble, Sorry, several kinds of card games, Tic Tack Toe, Monopoly, Zuthura and Jumanji, but I have to go to the spirit portals." I say getting up and headed that way.

* * *

**Normal POV and Korra's part**

Korra and Iroh stood next together and looked at the mountain. "This looks scary. Will you come with me?" Korra asked Iroh. Iroh kneeled down and said, "This is something that you must do, on your own. The people who have been coming to the spirit world lately have brought nothing, but darkness and anger, so that is what you see now; but you have light and peace inside you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you." Korra gave a few nods. "Besides, look at this little fella, this mountain is his home. When you first found him you were frightened, but does he seem scary to you now?" Iroh added. "No." Korra responded. "Many things that seem threatening in the dark become welcoming when we shine a little light on them." Iroh said before hugging Korra one last time, said his goodbye and watched as Korra take many steps forward till she looked back to see Iroh waving goodbye. Korra walked forward till she came across three dark spirits.

"I'm not… afraid of you." Korra said to herself. The dark spirits walked closer to Korra and started to sniff her. "You're not scary, you just look that way. I have light inside!" Korra said before putting a hand on one of the dark spirits. "It's ok, you can be my friends. My name is Korra and I'm taking this dragon bird home!" Korra said, making the dark clouds disappear and turning the dark spirits back to normal. The spirits would help Korra when the terrain got to steep and Korra couldn't climb it. When they made it to the top, three other baby dragon birds were in a nest. Korra put the dragon bird she had in her arms into the nest and watched as she and the dragon birds matured to their proper age. The baby dragon birds had morphed together to create one mature dragon bird. Korra got on top of the Dragon Bird and said, "Alright, we've got to close the portals!" With that, they and the other spirits took off towards the portals.

* * *

They flew all the way to the portals. "That's where Vaatu is." Korra said looking at the tree that held Vaatu for 10,000 years. They flew towards the Southern portal and landed there. Korra got off the Dragon Bird and was about to place a hand on the portal but a familiar voice spoke to Korra. "_So you've returned, Raava."_ Vaatu said from inside his prison. Korra turned around and found herself in front of the tree that imprisoned Vaatu. "_The harmonic convergence is coming soon and this time, I'm going to wipe you out for good."_ Vaatu said to Korra. "I think you've said that before Vaatu. But I'm here to close the portal, you're not getting out." Korra said back to him before heading back to the Southern Portal. "_You might want to reconsider, that is if you want to save your friend."_ Vaatu said as Unalaq stepped into view.

Korra turned and saw an unconscious Wasure surrounded by the same water technique used to purify dark spirits, but this time the water was purple. "Wasure…" Korra said running to her and Unalaq. But one of the spirits that helped Korra up the mountain stopped her from progressing. "I can't believe I trusted you! You said you wanted to put balance with the spirit world, but this, this isn't balance, its madness! Now let her go!" Korra said to Unalaq. "If you want your friend you'll have to open the other spirit world now! Or do you want to not only lose one friends soul, but two?" Unalaq said, reminding Korra about Onmyō and Wasure's connection to each other. Unalaq started to work on Wasure and a light shade of purple started to cover her. The shade reached her head in a matter of seconds and Korra yelled, "Stop! I'll do it."

The spirits, Wasure still captive, Korra and Unalaq walked over to the Northern Portal. Korra looked back for a moment before turning back to the closed portal. She put her hand on it and concentrated, she went into the Avatar state and the portal burst opened with a blast of light. The tree imprisoning Vaatu glowed red. "I did what you said, now let Wasure go!" Korra said. But Unalaq was quick and trapped Korra in the same thing Wasure was in a while ago. "If you went through the spirit portal, you could do this to!" Unalaq said to Korra. He wasted no time on trying to corrupt Korra's soul and did it as quick as possible. The shade of purple started to cover Korra's legs, then her waist, then her torso and finally her head. Korra dropped to the floor completely weak and dying. She could feel her life force draining from her body. But suddenly the ground started to shake, and an arm with a fist pushed out of the ground and hit Unalaq in between the legs, making him fall to his knees, then on his face.

The arm placed its hand on the ground and pushed the rest of the parts of its body out of the ground. It was the hoodless man that came with Korra. "Did I just punch something soft?" He said to himself as he pulled the rest of his body out of the ground. He looked around and saw the spirit portal open, Korra dying, the angry spirits, Wasure, and Unalaq in extreme pain. He walked over to Korra and squatted down and said, "Well, looks like my job here with you is done." Shards of ice attacked the hoodless man, and parts of his spirit went missing before returning to place.

He got up and turned around to face Unalaq who was trying to get up from the pain. "I said my job here with her is done, you can stop trying to kill me now." He said, almost morbid like. But Unalaq continued to send ice shards and water at the man before he dodged out of the way with a single step. "Oh right, this isn't _that_ universe…" He said to himself. More shards of ice came towards him but he snapped his finger and suddenly everything went still. Time had frozen in place, the man walked past the floating ice shards and towards Unalaq and kicking him right between the legs and then walking back to Korra. He snapped his finger and the shade of purple receded from Korra. He grabbed her and snapped his finger before they returned to their bodies and time continued.

Korra gave a gasp at the sudden change of her life and saw the hoodless man putting back on his bandana and hood. "What happened?" She asked him. "I did my thing and now you have to do yours. I'll see you during harmonic convergence or maybe sooner." He said before he snapped his finger and vanished out of thin air.

* * *

**Hello everyone! It feels like it has been ages since I last put up a chapter (last week to be exact). But then again... it is winter break and I got lost in the days and almost forgot to put up this chapter! The hoodless man is as mysterious and random as I hoped. But he is hiding something from Korra and managed to do it all, with the snap of his finger. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and (have) a happy New Year! I will see you LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10: Onmyō Returns

**Chapter 10**

Mako sat in his prison cell thinking about all that's happened until now. A metalbender guard opened the door and said, "You've got a visitor." He stepped out of the way and Bolin walked into Mako's cell wearing a fancy suit. "Hey Mako." He said as the guard closed the door behind him. "Hey, what's with the fancy duds?" Mako replied back. "I'm on my way to the big finally for Nuktuk, Hero of the South!" Yeah everyone's going to be there, except you and Onmyō. Because, you know… you're in jail and stuff." Bolin said. "Hey, I might be able to see it in a couple of hours!" Onmyō shouted in his cell which was right next to Mako's. "Thanks for the reminder." Mako said.

Bolin reached into in his overcoat pocket and said pulling out a poster of Nuktuk, "I've brought you this so that it may brighten up your new room!" "Did you just come here to give me a poster?" Mako said after reading the writing on the poster. "No… I came by to give you sincere, heartfelt encouragement." Mako said before continuing on his "Real" reason why he came by to see Mako.

Soon after Bolin left Onmyō yelled, "Hey guard!" "What is it?" The guard said walking past Mako's cell and to Onmyō's. "Uh? Hey wait a minute! prisoner 6803-!" The guard said before a thud sounded the air and the sound of the metal door of Onmyō's cell closing or opening. "There's a guard in my cell." Onmyō said before walking past Mako's cell door. He stepped back to the cell door and said, "Hey Mako, I know that you're all in jail and stuff. But you see, I've got a movie to catch and a few family members of mine are going to be expecting me there, so… later!" He then walked away as Mako watched and he started shouting for the guards.

* * *

A limo pulled up to the theater that would hold the last part of Nuktuk, Hero of the South. Bolin and Ginger have already presented themselves to the people outside the theater. Now President Raiko and his wife were now being greeted by Varrick. And as they talked while taking photos, a woman was keeping a close eye on the president and his wife. She broke out from the group of people and started to head towards the back of the building.

When she got to the back, no one was around and she took off her dress and was wearing a suit underneath it, she put her dress in her purse, while pulling out a metal skull mask from it and a trench coat. She made a quick check of the time and put on the mask and the coat before climbing the building's roof top. That was when she met two people on the roof. She walked up to them and looked at each other for a moment before one spoke, "It appears all of us are here but the most important piece."

"Oh take off that hood and bandana, we know each other!" The woman in the mask said. The man removed his hood and bandana and said, "There, happy?" "It doesn't matter you two. Once we have the fourth part, we can just snap our finger and we could wear a bandana with a hood over our eyes while wearing a mask and still be able to see." The other said, before adding, "Besides, take off that mask; no one will see us from up here." The woman took off her mask and threw it off the roof and in front of the building for everyone to see but almost everyone was inside and only some civilians saw the mask.

"Did you really have to do that? Now people will believe that I've escaped." The other one said stepping into the light to reveal that it was Onmyō. "Wasn't mine to begin with." The woman said giving a shrug. Suddenly, a creature made of almost everything living landed in front of the group. "And four makes a dollar. Where have you been?" The hoodless man asked. "_I was at the South Pole, fighting in the civil war."_ It said telepathically. "Well, I guess since that were all here, we can start." Onmyō said.

They all closed their eyes and started speaking in sync. _"I am Everything and Nothing, I am Everyone and No one, I am Everywhere and yet Nowhere. I am both God and Demon, Mortal and Immortal, Life and Death, Light and Darkness, Violence and Peace, Man and Woman, Love and Hate, Fire and Water, Air and Earth, Pure and Corrupt, Young and Old, Good and Evil. I am Onmyō, the Yin and the Yang."_ There was a sudden flash of black lighting and everything went quiet. The group was gone, and not even the mask that was thrown off the roof was on the ground.

* * *

The movie was playing and no one knew that Varrick's men had captured the president. But when they finished tying the couple, there was a knock on the door before it opened and in stepped a pizza delivery boy. "Oh excuse me, but did someone order a pizza?" He asked. The men looked at each other and shook their head. "Oh, I must I have the wrong room then, sorry." He said before closing the door and then leaving. But the door was kicked down a few seconds later and Onmyō stepped into the room. "Hello boys and girls, today we learn that you don't mess with the president or the politics will chew your ass off." He said cracking his knuckles.

He was faster than the waterbenders and punched the ones holding the couple and then pushed the others onto the probending arena. He stepped down and looked around at the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight, I present you the kidnapers of President Raiko and the first Lady. I on the other hand am the renown masked man that so believed to be the one who caused the explosion of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center during the peace march. That was kinda me." Onmyō said receiving a few gasp in return. "That's right, that's- Hey! Watch where you're attacking man! You almost ruined my suit!" Onmyō said after dodging a water attack.

"Just give up, there's three of us and only one of you! Non-bender…" One of the waterbenders said with a slight smile of his advantage. "You think I'm a non-bender? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ah, ah! Oh man you guys are funny!" Onmyō said wiping a tear from his eye. He moved his arms and the water below them rose up to level and became a tidal wave towards the benders.

Most of them survived, but Onmyō was running at them now. He jumped in the air and did a spin with a fire-kick and kicked a waterbender straight in the head. He pulled out some of the earth tiles and slipped up the waterbenders standing on top of them. He then used airbending and pushed those guys off the platform. But before they hit the water, the water froze and when they hit the ice, bones could be heard breaking.

Only two remained and Onmyō smiled in enjoyment. He pointed towards the one on the left and then the other one on the right before snapping his finger. The one on the left burst into white flames, he screamed in pain and ran around the arena for a while before he fell dead on the floor. Ice started to form around the man's body as the flames consumed the entire body. When the fires died, nothing remained, not even the ashes remained. He walked over to the frightened waterbender and grabbed him by the ankle and hanged him over the edge to see ice shards out of the surface of the ice.

"Now, I want you to tell everyone here who sent you and why nice and clearly." Onmyō said letting go of the man's ankle for a moment before grabbing onto it again. "It was Varrick; Varrick sent me and the others to capture president Raiko!" He said to receive probably everyone gasping. "Thank you." Onmyō said before dropping him. The man fell but landed on pillows instead of sharp ice.

"I think this is where we make our escape Zhu Li." Varrick said getting out of his seat. "Oh it would be, that is if I wasn't here." Onmyō said leaning against the door to their balcony and the hallway. Varrick gave a cheesy smile before noticing that Onmyō up here and no longer down on the arena. Onmyō just smiled and snapped his finger before disappearing and the door burst open with Lin Beifong in the door way.

* * *

Varrick and the remaining waterbenders were put into a van and drove off. "Their plan was to capture you and blame it on the north. We would have no choice, but to join the South." Lin said to the president. "I can't believe Varrick would do something like this, and no one saw it coming." "Actually someone did, remember Mako?" "You've got a great officer on your hands." "He's one of the best." Lin said.

Onmyō actually let news reporters take photos of him. Ginger came running up to him but Onmyō just held out an arm and stopped Ginger in her tracks. "No." He said. "Hey Asami! Think you can go tell Bolin to go get Mako out of jail?" He yelled to Asami from across the building. "Sure give me a moment!" Asami said running to get Bolin.

Lin walked up to Onmyō and said, "Onmyō, I'm sorry for believing that you were the one behind the cultural attack, but under murder of at least 3 men, I'm putting you under arrest." Onmyō laughed and said, "You may have to hold onto that, Korra's back and she will need my help." He pointed to the sky and an air bison came towards them.

Korra jumped down and ran towards the president and said, "President Raiko!" "Avatar Korra, what's wrong?" "Sir I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't plan to take over the south anymore; he's going to take over the whole world." Korra said. "Actually he planes to take over the universe." Onmyō said walking up to the two. "Onmyō!" Korra said in surprise. "What? Did my hair change orange again?" Onmyō said taking off his fedora and checking his silver-greyish hair.

"No, I just thought you would be in the hospital since Wasure was almost killed!" Korra said, surprised. Onmyō completely turned to Korra and kissed her making everyone jump in surprise. Onmyō blinked and Korra saw the same eyes that the hooded man had. Onmyō pulled back and Korra spoke, "You mean to tell me that…." "That I'm single and an amazing kisser at that?" Onmyō asked with a mischievous smile before blinking and his eyes changed to that of a human's.

"So wait, Unalaq is going to destroy the universe? You mean he really does have a doomsday device?" Bolin asked. "He's trying to unleash a powerful dark spirit during harmonic convergence, which is only a few days away. If he succeeds, the world that we know it as is over. Sir, we desperately need your help." Korra said turning to Raiko. "I'm sorry Korra, but my answer is still no." Raiko said to Korra.

"Sir, might I say that you reconsider, or you shall face the wrath of the worst kind of nightmare there is." Onmyō said. "And what would that be?" He asked. "Me." Onmyō said before grabbing Raiko's leg and pulling him off the ground. "If you don't want to get paranoid, I would consider you to change your mind." He said. "I will not give in to such violence!" Raiko said. Onmyō sighed and snapped his finger before disappearing from thin air. He reappeared 10 seconds later without Raiko. "Where's the president?" Lin asked. "He's home, but I wouldn't recommend seeing him for about a day." Onmyō said.

* * *

They got Mako out of jail and luckily Onmyō managed to tell Korra that the fight between her and Mako was not at all bad, since it really wasn't even Mako's fault for telling the president about their planes. Although they didn't have the Republic forces on their side, Bolin knew who to go to.

Varrick turned around in his chair and said, "Guys, hey! What do you think? Varrick Industries made these cells and I made this one special, I had a feeling I would end up here one day. Zhu Li we've got guest, whip up that pot of green tea that I love!" "Yes sir." "Zhu Li's in prison with you?" Korra asked surprised. "Of course, I don't go anywhere without my assistant, do you?" Varrick asked. "Where not interested in your tea, and this isn't a friendly visit." Mako said. "What, you still aren't mad about everything that's happened. I did some good things too. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did. Bolin, who got you into the movers? I did. Asami, who saved your company? I did. Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did. Onmyō, who- where is he?" Varrick asked looking outside the cell and saw no sign of the suited man.

"Right behind you." He said in Varrick's ear and made him jump. "Yeah that, who made you do that thing you can do? I did." Varrick said. "Actually Varrick, I was always able to do this, the Onmyō you knew just couldn't." He said before fazing through the iron bars and back to the others side. "Throwing Mako in prison was pretty bad, along with stealing my stuff and capturing the president." Asami said. "I wasn't going to hurt him; I just needed him to make a bigger war." Varrick said. "Well we're going to end it, where's the stuff you stole from Asami?" Bolin asked "The Future Industry stuff? It's on my battleship." "You have a battleship?" Korra asked, surprised.

"Of course I do! I bought the first one they made! I named her the Zhu Li." "You named your battleship after your assistant?" "Yes, both of them are cold hard war machines. Look, I am truly sorry for the mess I caused, let me make up for that; you can take Zhu Li… my battleship; it's yours and everything on it." Varrick said before taking a sip of his tea. "It's not the fleet we were looking for, but it's the next thing!" Korra said. "Team Avatar is back baby!" Bolin said as he grabbed Korra, Asami and Mako and hugged them.

As they set sail, Korra worried about everything at the South, her dad and family; she worried about it all. Mako managed to calm her nerves, but Onmyō knew what happened there, and Korra or any Southerner that was out of the South would want to see what happened. All Hell broke loose and WILL meet a lot of dark spirits. Onmyō pulled out a picture of his loved one and smiled at the past memories; he looked at Mako and Korra and smiled ever so softly. But he knew that one of them would die, he just didn't know which.

* * *

**Hello Everybody, I literally just woke up about 30 minutes ago, so I apologize if you are wondering what happened. I did some edditing on the paragraphs becuase someone said they were too long, so I worked on them a little.**

**But enough about me, how was everybody's New Year? Back to me! I went to a friends house and watch the Conjuring about 2 hours before New Years. Before that, we played Call Of Duty Black Ops 2. I was the best in the game and everyone else died at the site of seeing my prescence (I'm so amazing). But over all, I had a good New Year's.**

**Any resolution? NOPE! LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11: Love Died Too Soon

**Chapter 11**

Everyone on Varrick's battleship was doing their own thing as they drew closer to the South. Korra was training, Mako watched, Bumi played his flute, Bolin messing around, Asami doing her thing, Onmyō was napping, Kya was reading a book, Tenzin was helping Korra practice, and Naga was taking a nap. Bolin came up to Mako in a rubber coat and a slice of pie before being asked by Mako what those were for.

"It's a Varrick ship! You don't know what you will ever find! There's a house of mirrors on one of the levels." Bolin said before taking a bite out of his pie. "So, have you told Korra about how you broke up and that you started dating Asami while she was attacked by dark spirits?" Bolin asked. "Could you keep it down? I didn't tell Raiko of the plan and it's hard to explain since I don't know who told him." Mako said.

"Oh Mako, you know a wise man told me that delivering bad news to a girl was like ripping off a blood-sucking leech, you just have to get it over with." Bolin said, taunting his brother with the same thing Mako told him. "I hate it when you listen to me." Mako said quietly.

"Unalaq will be waiting for you; you'll need all your avatar power to stop him!" Tenzin said to Korra. "I'm going to close the spirit portals, lock Vaatu away for another 10,000 years and make Unalaq wish he was never born!" Korra said before throwing a fireball at the practice dummy and knocked off its head. The head landed in Onmyō's lap, making him wake up. "Uh? Are we already there?" He asked checking a pocket watch from inside his overcoat.

He saw the practice dummy head and just shrugged before getting up and handing it to Korra. "Thanks." Korra said taking the head. "I would consider at least locking up one of the portals before facing Vaatu, he can't escape the spirit world if only one spirit portal is open. Besides, you might trap yourself in the spirit world if you close both portals." He said before he followed Korra back to Tenzin.

"We'll be nearing the shores of the South soon, we need to find Tonraq and his forces, sneak around the North and enter the Portal before harmonic convergence." Tenzin said as everyone gathered around him. "Yeah about that Tenzin, I was in contact with some of the rebels on the radio late in the night and I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but… the entire rebel forces have been wiped out, the ones that I were talking to were a few that had survived." Onmyō said. "What about my father?" Korra asked. Onmyō was quiet and just gestured Korra to follow him, away from the group.

When they got some privacy, Onmyō turned to Korra and said, "I'm terribly sorry Korra, but your father is dead. Unalaq killed him during the rebels attacking the North." Korra had mixed emotions on her face. She showed disbelief, anger, confusion, sadness, and shock. "No… no…" Korra said to herself unable to belief that her father was dead. She punched the ships nearby wall and made a fist dent in it. "Why!? Why did he have to kill him!?" Korra shouted at Onmyō who just stood there, watching Korra's breakdown. "I should have never left the South in the first place!" Korra said, to herself as tears started swell up in her eyes. She then started crying and behind her was the rest, watching from a distance before noticing Onmyō, coldly staring at them and they stopped watching.

"Damn it! Damn him!" Korra shouted, slamming a fist into the ground over and over. She was about to hit the ground when Onmyō stopped her. "Onmyō…" She said looking at him for a moment. His eyes were that of someone who gave comfort for those with sorrow, yet his face looked unfazed and stone like.

He pulled Korra to her feet and hugged her before saying, "I know how it feels to have lost someone close to me, but you must keep strong and fight on. Korra, you are the avatar. If you were to live as long as Kyoshi, you would out live your friends and family. I have outlived everyone I've met so far and I can only think of one person every second that has gone by since the day it happened." "Who- who is that?" Korra asked. Onmyō was quiet for a moment before a tear ran down his expressionless face and said, "My wife."

Korra started to feel slightly better as the two hugged and she started to feel much better after a few minutes. "Thanks Onmyō, but what do we do, now that my father and the rebels are gone?" Korra asked stepping out of the hug. "Unalaq will be expecting us and the best thing to do, is not sneak in like Tenzin would want us to. The entire Southern Portal will be guarded from all angles; the only way to get to there is by air. We have a plane and an air bison, if we use the plane to keep the soldiers off the bison, you and some of the others can sneak into the spirit world by flying through the portal." Onmyō said to Korra, "But there are only eight of us and hundreds of soldiers." Korra said. "Korra, I may not have explained myself to you completely, but if there should be only one thing I know, it would be fighting." He said smiling.

* * *

**The Northern base surrounding the Southern Spirit Portal**

Desna and Eska walked into their fathers hut and Eska said, "What are we still doing here father?" "The invasion is completely successful and the spirit portals are open." Desna added. "We've restored balance, now we've like to go home." Eska stated. "You don't understand, everything I've achieved here will pale in complexion to what I'm about to do." Unalaq said getting up. "Now get the troops ready, the Avatar is coming." He ordered his children. Which they did and walked outside, but they stopped once they exited. "Father, I believe the Avatar is already here." Eska said before stepping out of the way and letting Unalaq see what was going on outside.

In the distance, flew a plane and air bison that were coming closer and closer, on the ground came a wall of snow getting closer and closer too. "I want every soldier to stop them!" Unalaq said to a soldier and pointed to the sky and the wall of snow. The bison flew higher and had Korra, Bumi, Kya and Tenzin on him. On the plane was Asami steering, Bolin and Mako were on the wings of the plane. Onmyō was on the wall of snow. Black smoke covered his right hand and a sword appeared. It had red eyes, a demon smiling, yellow horns and wings as a hilt guard. But once the group came towards the base, they opened fired.

Asami steered the plane left and right from spears of ice flying towards them. "Hang on!" She shouted as she did a nose dive. Bolin held on for dear life. She pulled up at the right time and flew past buildings and mecha-tanks that Mako and Bolin hit with fire and explosives. Asami managed to continue flying and do strafe runs through the base.

Onmyō jumped over the wall with the pile of snow and melted it before freezing it and using the new form ice as a slide to go towards his opponents. He sliced those he passed by and when he ran out of ice, he started to run and cut the mecha-tanks legs clean off their metal bodies. He would occasionally jump onto the front of the mecha-tanks and pull out the driver of the machines through the window.

Everyone on Oogi the air bison saw a clear bird's eye view of the battle. "The spirits are all over the portal!" Korra shouted over the explosions. "Let's circle around and see if we can't find a way on the other side!" Tenzin said steering Oogi around to the other side of the portal. But then a dark spirit came out of the portal and grabbed onto Oogi. Oogi was descending down, and fast. Everyone on his back, attacked the spirits that held onto Oogi, but it wasn't enough. "Get off him you…!" Bumi said kicking off a spirit on Oogi's tail and into the snow.

"That's how we non-benders handle situations; we keep calm, take charge of- is that mountain getting closer?" Bumi said looking at the soon to be head collision course with a mountain.

They all crashed landed and were knocked out from the sudden stop. Korra opened her eyes for a moment and saw soldiers coming towards them, she then blacked out again.

* * *

Korra woke up to see Onmyō sleeping and tied to a post in front of her. She looked around and saw Tenzin, Kya and Bumi were tied up together, Korra was too, and her hair was let down. Korra got to her knees called Onmyō's name and shook him, before slapping him in the face. Onmyō jumped and woke up screaming, "I have nothing to say!" He looked around and saw the current situation they were in and sighed. "Well, there goes my brilliant idea of awesome… oops." He said with a shrug. "We still have a chance; harmonic convergence hasn't come yet and we can still close the portals; they haven't captured the others yet." Korra said to Onmyō.

But just before she could continue, Desna and Eska came with Asami and Bolin tied up. "Where's Mako?!" Korra asked. "We searched for the Firebender and couldn't find him, his safety cable that held him to the plane was severed and he fell off and probably died from landing on the hard snow." Desna said. "If he did survive the fall, he won't be going anywhere soon, it was a long drop and he would freeze to death before he could even move his arms to get up." Eska said to Korra.

"No…" Korra said almost in tears. "First my father and now my boyfriend; what's next, Raava!?" Korra said to herself almost about to cry. Onmyō sighed and with a sudden snap, the chains around him fell to the floor and were completely broken into several small lengths of chain.

He got up and stretched his arms for a moment as Desna and Eska took a stance, ready to fight. "How did you break free so easily?" Eska asked. "Wasure, knock them out." He said stretching his neck. "Wasure? But we've kept her too weak to move on her own." Desna said before his head collided with Eska's and blacked out.

Behind the twins was Wasure, completely fine and healthy from the looks at it. "Wasure, but how are you able to walk and move? You were held captive by Unalaq and I would doubt that he would let the enemy walk freely without his children knowing this." Korra said as Wasure untied her. Onmyō did the same thing to Tenzin and the others.

"It's good to see you again Korra, but you should know that I'm not really connected to Onmyō at all by soul." Wasure said giving Korra a hug. "Why's that, I thought you two were?" Korra asked confused. "You see, I am a being created by Onmyō to help him fight in battle, I am not truly human and I never will be." Wasure said. "That's impossible; you can't create a human just to fight in your battles!" Tenzin said stepping in. "Actually Tenzin, watch this; Wasure, katana!" Onmyō shouted to Wasure who jumped in the air and changed into a katana by the time she landed in Onmyō's hand. "I am both God and Demon; that's the best I can explain what/who I really am." He added swinging Wasure around and then threw her into the air and she changed back into the blonde woman in her early-twenties.

"Of course I prefer to give my opponents a chance, even though I cannot lose." Onmyō said with a smile. "How are we not freaking out about this?" Bolin asked. "Simple, I'm not letting you." He said to Bolin. "I can't explain it all to you right now, but don't you have someplace to be right now?" He added. That's when they all ran towards the Southern Portal.

* * *

The group was now in front of the Southern Portal, getting ready for the final fight. "So does anyone know what Unalaq plans on doing?" Bolin asked. "He planes to fuse with Vaatu during the harmonic convergence." Onmyō said. "Well that doesn't sound too bad." "It also means that Unalaq will become the first Dark Avatar and intends to kill Korra so that the light spirit will die with her, leaving 10,000 years of darkness upon the universe. Anymore questions?" He added.

Silence…

"Good. Asami, I want you to take Oogi and head back to where Katara and the injured rebels should be. Bumi, go with her; this fight is too dangerous for non-benders." Onmyō said. "Hold on a minute! I have- "If YOU don't listen to me, you might as well be dead because that's what's going to happen if you step through the portal, now move!" Onmyō shouted, interrupting Bumi who just nodded his head and got and Oogi before flying off and into the distance. They all walked into the portal after that and came into the Spirit world.

As soon as they entered, Unalaq rode on top a dark spirit and came towards them. Korra went into the Avatar State and created a wave of air that pushed all the spirits back, but Unalaq jumped over the force and created a platform of ice that he used to slide down and attack the group.

Everyone countered Unalaq's attacks and defended Korra as she ran to the Southern Portal and started to close it. Each one that fought Unalaq held their ground for quite some time before they started to slip up. Korra was nearly done with closing it, she just needed a few seconds and then she would- something pushed her and made the portal reopen again.

Korra lost the Avatar state and looked to see who it was, Onmyō. He stumbled on his feet for a moment before facing Korra with a weak smile. He had an ice spear through his stomach and blood started to drip from the tip. "Sorry Korra, but looks like you'll have fight Vaatu without me..." He said before falling onto his knees, then his chest, which didn't help since it moved the ice spear.

Harmonic convergence was now taking affect and the portals gave a burst of energy before they converged together, like they did 10,000 years ago with Avatar Wan. Vaatu managed to break free and the quickly escaped the tree and floated around for a bit before laughing manically. Things were about to get harder, much harder.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope everyone had the best remaining winter break (if you did) you've had in a while. I also want to say, that if this chapter seems to be darker than the others, that's because I held my best against the entire series with blood and swearing content.**

**The fact is, the next chapter will be the last and it will be darker than this chapter (fair warning). But the plus side is that due to a certain someone who had a certain OTP of the series, will be added into this stories last chapter. So, things will be REALLY diffrent in the next chapter. But I hope to see you all LATER!**


	12. Ch12: The Wedding that didn't happen

**Chapter 12**

Even with the help of Tenzin, Bolin, Kya, Wasure, and the twins, Korra could not beat Vaatu who had converged with Unalaq. He had beating the Avatar, killed Raava and severed Korra's connection to the past Avatars, including Wan. 1 ½ years had passed since that day and they managed to retrieve Onmyō, Mako and Tonraq's bodies. Those that weren't killed by the dark spirits or Vaatu came to the funerals of the three bravest men that Korra could possibly know. Even though she knew Onmyō for a few weeks, it felt like several lifetimes to her. Asami had created an underground city with Future Industries machines and gave protection to those who lived inside the city walls. But amongst all the things that has happened, the sun has never shined as bright and glowed dimly.

Korra walked up to the graveyard that held those who had died trying to protect this city, or recapture Republic City. She walked up to three graves aligned with each other and sat down. "Hey dad, Varrick wanted to let you know that… Mom passed away this morning from heart failures." Korra said, not shedding a tear. She turned to the one on the right and said, "Mako hey, Bolin is actually getting married to Eska, can you believe that? Heh, I know I couldn't if it was you and her." She turned to the one in the middle. "Hey Onmyō, Wasure has been quite alright that you've passed away. Now I don't mean to- what the?" Korra said after hearing a thunk sound.

She looked around and saw nothing happening, yet the sound continued. Suddenly, an arm popped out of Onmyō's grave and Korra jumped up in freight. The arm pushed on the ground and suddenly, Onmyō pulled himself out of the grave screaming, "CAN'T BREATHE!" "O-O- Onmyō?! You're alive!?" Korra shouted in surprise. "Technically I'm both dead and alive at the same time but that doesn't matter, where am I?" He said pulling his foot out of the grave and looked around.

"We don't really call this place anything but home." Korra said still surprised. "Really? I take it that Vaatu fused with Unalaq, destroyed Raava by pulling her out of you, with Raava gone you lost all the past Avatars and can only bend water but not good enough to fight." Onmyō said. "…Yes, how did you know all that, if you were in a coffin for so long?" Korra asked surprised. "Lucky guess." Onmyō said as he brushed off all the dirt off his suit and snapped his finger and his fedora appeared on top of his head. "Shall we?" He said holding his out for Korra to take it. She reached out, but stopped when she saw some people walking closer from the distance.

Onmyō snapped his finger and the hole in his grave and the remaining dirt on him, disappeared. "Well look at what we have here, the so called Avatar and some rich snob. I never would have guessed you to grovel that low and in such a sacred place too! My offer still stands, for you to join." The man in the middle who wore clothes almost similar to Onmyō's but more rouges looking than orderly. "I told you no! Now get out, if you didn't come to pay your respects you might as well leave!" Korra said to the man. "I don't think you understand, from now on, every time you disagree you will find a new burn mark on your body." The man said as he produced fire in his hand.

Onmyō stepped in the way and the grouped laughed. "What's a rich snob like you going to do?!" The man asked. "Oh I don't know, just… this." Onmyō said appearing behind the firebender and made the man fall to his knees before placing his thumb on the man's head. "W-what are you doing?!" He yelled at Onmyō. Suddenly, the man's eyes went into his head and he fell onto his face. "If you plan on hurting Korra or her friends, I will see to it that you will end up like your friend here." He said. "W-who are you?" A man said in freight. "I am the solution." He responded. He took one step and the men ran away screaming.

"D-did you just quote Amon?" Korra asked. "Yep, and I did the same thing that he did, to this man. But I could only take his bending away permanently, I intended for it to last about a couple of hours, but I got caught up in the moment." He replied. "How did you do that?" Korra asked. "Simple, I am the answers for those that just can't be answered." Onmyō said. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" Korra said crossing her arms. "Yes and no. Now, show me around this place, while you're at it, tell me who those knuckleheads were." He said following Korra's lead.

"Most of Republic City lives down here, but several others live in other underground cities. Me, Wasure, Asami, Bolin, Desna and Eska all live here. Tenzin and his family went to another underground city that's 100 miles away from here." Korra said as they started to enter the city. "Most of these buildings are made by earthbenders and work for Bolin. Asami is in charge of supplies and technology since she owns Future Industries. Desna and Eska are in control of our defenses around and inside the city; they practically are the police." Korra added as they passed by buildings.

"Who were the idiots back there?" Onmyō asked. "They were from another city; they believed that we could come to a compromise if I agreed to a proposal from their ruler's son." Korra said slightly shivering. "If that city brought those guys to try and convince you they will need to work on social skills and get some education. What was it that you guys have that they don't?" He asked. "We have Future Industries. If I accepted their "prince's" offer, I would have an ally, but we would lose some of mecha-tanks and stuff." Korra said. "Look, I know that I just probably interrupted something very important and complicated with those guys and you, but you don't need to worry so much." Onmyō said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I'm not worried; I'm just stressed out because they keep bothering us every week. Those idiots were just… well, idiots that they tried to attack me! We've also got the problems with the spirits trying to get in, Vaatu finding us, food problems, the snow outside, and Bolin and Eska's wedding coming up." Korra said before noticing Onmyō stopped walking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Korra asked walking up to him. "Did Bolin ask Eska or did Eska make him?" He said slightly soft. "What? Bolin proposed to Eska if that's what's got you worried." Korra answered. He was quiet for a while before saying, "I'm going to go kill the spirits that are invading right now." He then turned around and headed towards the entrance of the city. Korra started to chase after Onmyō before she heard the siren that meant to get to cover for an attack. When she turned around to go after Onmyō, he was gone.

* * *

"Bolin, get the firebenders and get the civilians to safety while you head that way!" Eska said before giving her soon-to-be husband a kiss before he left. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Desna asked his sister. "Of course Desna, why would you or I let our new home fall to the spirits?" Eska asked her brother. "That's not what I meant, I'm talking about that earthbender you call a groom." Desna said looking at Eska. "Why would you say such a thing? What do you have against my Bolin? Ever since we've started dating again, you've been more and more on my back about him. What's gotten into you Desna?" She asked

"Nothing, we can talk about it when the spirits are gone and the gates are repaired." Desna said looking below and seeing the spirits trying to get through the anti-spirit protected door that Tenzin showed them to make.

The spirits could not go through the gates like usually, but this gate blocked them out and they would have to break a hole through the wall to get through. Suddenly, the gates shook greatly and something roared in anger. Desna and Eska looked over the edge of the gate and saw nothing happening, the spirits were gone. Then, once they thought they left, a large spirit came out of the ground and brought forth several spirits of all shapes and sizes. "Damn, Bolin isn't back and those firebenders are the most lethal benders we have!" Eska said to herself. Desna scanned the sprits that just floated around a little bit before they attacked their soldiers. "Wait, is that…?" Desna said, seeing someone slowly walking up to the gates.

The person was stopped by a soldier that said, "Sir you need to go home and stay- hey!" But the person just shoved him out of the way and continued to walk towards the gate. The spirits took notice of this person and finished the soldiers around them before going after the man. He lowered the brim of his hat and waited as the first spirit lunged out at him.

Even though the spirit moved fast in the blink of an eye, the man just backhanded the spirit without even moving. The spirit was sent flying into a wall of the cave's entrance. Several lunged at him this time, but he just jumped in the air and did a 360 kick that sent those spirits in the opposite direction of the first one. What was mistaken for snow getting lift off the ground was actually a white mist that covered the man's left hand. The mist intensified and then the mist disappeared to reveal a white handled katana with a hand guard that had the Japanese kanji Heaven for it.

Another spirit came at him, but this time from behind and managed to jump on the man. But when the spirit landed on the ground, the man was walking away from them and towards the gate. The spirit got split in half and let out black ooze that evaporated when it touched the ground before evaporating with the last of the ooze. The man stopped and a strong breeze blew through. Out of nowhere, the man's shoulders caught on fire with white flames and expanded to his ankles. It looked like a long trench coat that rested on his shoulders and was made of white flames.

2 spirits attacked him from the back sides that are in his blind spot and can be hard to dodge or counter both attacks at the same time. But before the spirits even made it to him; they tensed up and black ooze squirted out from their backs. They then fell where they tensed up and didn't move. The large spirit moved faster than any bullet towards the man and everyone couldn't keep up with the speed.

They heard the sound of bones breaking and being crushed beyond repair. But when everyone's eyes saw where the spirit went, it was right in front of the man as still as could be. But upon a closer inspection, the man had stopped the spirit with one arm. He then kicked its underside and sent it flying to the ceiling of the cave. When the spirit came down, the man was holding the katana out and waited for the spirit to get pierced through the blade. Its stomach went through the blade and the man's arm didn't even move when it now held the weight of the giant spirit.

The spirit gurgled or was speaking in its native tongue and reached out for the man. The man leaned next to the spirits head and whispered something before flicking the katana and made the spirit slide off the blade. The several other spirits watched and turned a darker shade than what they were before and charged at him. He raised his head and let the spirits look into his eyes, that's where they stopped in place. "I'm going to tell you all this once. Get the fuck out of here, tell your friends and family this, and NEVER come back!" He said firmly. The spirits looked at each other for a moment before backing away slowly. But one of the larger ones didn't follow and tried to pounce on the man.

While the spirit was in the air, the man grabbed the spirits head with one hand and slammed it into the ground to hear the sound of bones snapping. The man raised his foot and curbed stomped the spirit's head in. He then spun the katana around in his hand and stabbed the spirit with the katana in the back and kept the sword there. He crossed his arms and said, "I'm not going to repeat myself." With that, the spirits ran back into the hole they came from and left the area as fast as possible.

* * *

Desna, Eska, and Bolin all found out that Onmyō was alive from Korra, but when she showed them his grave, it was gone. They heard footsteps and turned around to see Onmyō carrying a large bag twice his size, and a small sack on his waste. "What's in the bags?" Bolin asked. Onmyō set down the big bag and said, "The big one is full of meat and vegetables that can feed this entire city for a month. The small one is something that's been bothering Korra for a while." "Wait, what's inside the small sack that will stop bothering me? " Korra asked. Onmyō set the small sack down and said, "You should've have thought ahead of time Korra. Do you have a place I could stay for a while?"

"Sure, Asami still lives in a mansion and I'm sure she can let you sleep there, since you are a friend after all." Korra answered. "Sure, friends." Onmyō said under breath so no one could hear him as they headed up hill and towards a mansion with the bags.

* * *

"So Bolin, I heard you're getting married to Eska, didn't know you had it in you to confess to her." Onmyō said as they went through the front door of the mansion. It looked just like Asami's mansion in republic city, but a little more decoration than before. "Yeah, me and my sweet dear Eska are getting married! Can you believe it?! Oh man, I can't believe it!" Bolin said practically jumping for joy. "It's true, once me and Desna lived with the others for several months, our social skills were improved and we can talk like a normal person could." Eska said with a warm and totally not creepy smile. "It took some time for us to get use to those smiles, but we managed to adapt." Korra said in Onmyō's ear.

Asami was in her office working on paperwork, she did run Future Industries and this technically was her city since her company made it. She heard a knock on the door and put down the papers before saying that they could enter. Korra and the rest but Onmyō walked in. "What is it?" Asami asked. "Well, we sorta have a problem with the dead…" Bolin said with a sheepish smile. "Really, like what?" She asked. "Like me." Onmyō said behind Asami in her ear. "AAH!" She shouted falling out of her chair and onto the floor. The group started to laugh at Asami being frightened. "What are- Onmyō?" Asami said before being helped up by Onmyō.

"Hey Asami, long time and no see. Well, unless you count the number of times that you've visited my grave." He said. "B-bu-but how?! How are you alive? We buried your body six feet underground!" She shouted in confusion. "Relax Asami, he isn't going to bite, he just needs a place to live and I thought, why not with the rest of us?" Korra said calming Asami. "That's fine by me, but how are you alive?" Asami asked Onmyō. "He'll just speak in riddles; better give up while you have the chance." Korra said.

They all sat down in a lounge kinda area where they were given tea and crumpets. "So, how have you been Onmyō?" Asami asked. Onmyō's facial expression was grim looking before he said, "I've been in the dirt for 1 & 1/2 years, I had to dig my way out by hand, and almost choked myself to death with the dirt I was digging out of… I feel great!" He gave a big smile. "Is that sarcasm?" Bolin asked.

"No, you have no idea how comfy that coffin was on the inside!" He said. "By the way, when is your bachelor party and wedding?" He asked. "The wedding is tomorrow, and I honestly didn't plan for a party." Bolin answered. "Pfft, what are talking about? You have two friends here and now! You, me, and Desna can go to a bar or something and get wasted and regret it in the morning of the wedding day!" Onmyō said with a smile. "Sounds good to me, I haven't had a drink in a while, see yay tomorrow!" Bolin said, before he and Onmyō ran to a bar, Desna walked to the bar.

* * *

Bolin, Onmyō, and Desna were having a good time. Desna did make a few good jokes then and there but beyond that, he was quiet. "So Bolin, do you have everything you need for the wedding?" Onmyō asked before taking a sip of a strongly mixed drink. "Well, I have everything BUT the Best Man; Mako would've been it if things didn't go south." He said. "Perhaps Onmyō here, can be of assistance?" Desna said. "Yeah, that would be great! I mean, several people might remember who you are, but it has been over a year. What do you say?" Bolin asked.

"Nnnnnnnn-Yes." Onmyō said with a smile. "Alright! By the way, did any of you bring money? Cause I sure as heck didn't." Bolin said almost proudly. "Didn't my sister give you cash?" Desna asked. "Nope, that was last month when she wanted thought I was buying a watch, when I was actually buying her the engagement necklace; I was just a little bit under and wanted to give it to her as soon as possible."

Just as they started talking about the problem they were in, a drunker smashed a bottle against Onmyō's head, no blood came out though. "Hey man, what was that for!?" Bolin asked the drunk. "Shutup! I didn't do nothing! … Hey wait a minute, your Bolin! I've heard that you're getting married to Eska, is that right?" The drunk asked getting up and got so close to Bolin's face, that he could smell the liquor on his breath. "Yeah… *cough* that's me." Bolin managed to say, trying not to gag from the bad breathe.

The drunk gave a weird smile and asked, "Then I'm sure you've met the "_twins"_, am I right, right?" Bolin looked at Desna who just shrugged in confusion as he didn't know what the _twins _were if it wasn't him and Eska. Onmyō gently hit Bolin in the side with his elbow before he leaned into Bolin's ear and whispered, "I've paid for the drinks just let you know. Also, the _twins_ are…"

After Onmyō finished, Bolin slammed his glass against the counter and stood up with a face full of anger. "Get ready Desna, were about to get into the book of The Most Famous Bachelor Parties of Soon-To-Be Royalty fightds!" Onmyō said getting up and straightening his tie. "What did you say to him?" Desna asked still sitting down at the counter. Onmyō drew two circles on his chest with his fingers and Desna soon figured it out, he too had a facial expression of anger and didn't waste time starting the fight.

Desna used his drink and pulled the liquid out before blasting the drunken man onto a table behind him, that's where the bar fight, really started to spread. A man in the corner slammed a fist into the Jukebox and then changed the current music to something more fighting like. Bolin ducked down and dodged a flying chair; he only had eyes on the drunken man who talked about Eska's _twins._ Desna practically beat the crap out of anyone that looked at him funny or taunted him with Eska in the taunt.

Onmyō on the other hand was just having a was dodging punches, kicks, and a few broken bottles that almost tried to stab him. He dodged all of the benders moves and countered with his own, he used fire to counter which surprised Desna; Bolin, not so much since he saw this happen at the season finale of Nuktuk, Hero of the South! They fought through the night till the sun rose.

* * *

Bolin tried to get his tux on but couldn't tie the bowtie just right without his fingers getting caught. "Need some help?" A voice said from behind Bolin. He turned and saw Onmyō in a white suit and fedora with a black tie instead of the other way around.

"Yeah, it's so hard to do!" Bolin said untying the failed bowtie he did. In a matter of 5 seconds, Onmyō had already finished the bowtie and had a smug smile on his face. "Hard to do, eh?" He said with a slight chuckle. "Well, it wasn't as hard as trying to keep Desna calmed down after the bar fight, he is almost as bad as Eska when we first broke up." Bolin said, shivering at the memory.

"Speaking of Eska, did you take a peek of her while she was in her wedding dress last night?" Onmyō asked with serious eyes. "Yeah, does it matter?" Bolin answered, knowing that he couldn't lie his way out of that. "They say its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her gown or something across those lines." He answered. "Oh that's not good then…" Bolin said.

"Onmyō, we have a problem." Wasure said stepping in. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Wait, you two already met… again?" Bolin asked. "Yes, we saw each other this morning. Onmyō we have people from another city about to attack us." Wasure said. "But what about me and Eska's wedding? She will not like this…" Bolin said to the two. "Relax Bolin; I'm sure I can handle the situation. I'll be back before the wedding starts." Onmyō said getting ready to leave.

But when he turned to leave, a long white haired, blue eyes woman was in front of him and he knew exactly who it was. "I-Impossible!" Onmyō said seeing the woman. "Onmyō, are you alright you look shocked?" The woman said, but Onmyō knew that wasn't her voice and her hair started to change blonde, her eyes changing hazel; it was Wasure. "Wha-yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just uh… under a little bit of stress that's all." Onmyō said snapping out of it and rushed outside and towards the gates leading outside the cave.

* * *

Onmyō dealt with the attackers and returned to the wedding before it started. The dress Eska was wearing was that of the highest quality Northern Water tribe wedding gowns and made her look truly beautiful. "Lucky you." Onmyō whispered into Bolin's ear. "Yeah, I know right? At first she kept saying she was already married, but never had the engagement ring or wedding ring." A voice nothing like Bolin's said. Onmyō turned to see someone that did not look like Bolin in the slightest. He looked around and the entire room had changed from being indoors, to outdoors.

"Hey Onmyō, are you alright? You look like you could grow fangs any minute." Bolin said, snapping Onmyō back into reality. "Yeah, I'm fine I just… thought the stress was gone, I guess I was wrong." He said before Eska made it to the altar. They then started the wedding.

* * *

Korra marched up the stairs and stopped Asami who was coming down. "Where's Onmyō? I have to ask him a few things about last night." She said. "I don't know, I think he's still in his room." Asami responded. "Thanks." Korra said before stepping out of the way and heading towards his room. Bolin was standing in front of it and listening in on a loud conversation inside Onmyō's room. "What's going on?" Korra asked. "Shh, it's Onmyō and Wasure talking about something." Bolin said. Korra decided to listen in on the conversation.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND THINK!" A voice like Wasure's yelled. "I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN, I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" A voice like Onmyō's yelled. "STOP LINGERING ON THE PAST AND FEEL GOOD FOR BOLIN, HE JUST GOT MARRIED!" "I AM NOT LINGERING ON THE PAST! _THAT_ DAY IS COMING SOON AND I WILL HAVE TO DO IT! THE FLIPPING UNIVERSES JUST LOVE ME DON'T THEY?!" "What are you talking about? DID YOU LOOK INTO THE FUTURE!?" "NO! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHNG, IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I CAN FEEL WHEN WE NEED TO DO OUR JOB!

"_Onmyō can see the future?"_ Korra thought.

She has had enough of being kept in the dark. Korra kicked down the door and saw the same creature that saved Wan from those hunters 10,000 years ago but as big as a deer-cat this time. "Korra run!" Wasure shouted as the creature got in a running stance. Korra turned around, slammed the door shut and ran. Only a few seconds passed before Wasure was thrown out of the room and broke down the door in the process.

The creature crashed through the doorway and ran after Korra. The creature grabbed Bolin and threw him at Korra with incredible strength. Bolin flew past Korra and crashed into the wall at the end of the hall with the sound of bones breaking on impact.

Korra ran down the hall and pressed a hidden button under a small table that made the main lights go out and a siren blare. Red lights started to turn on and Korra could see the creature running at her. She ran a little farther down another hall and saw the emergency lockdown doors sliding into place and locking up. She slid under one and watched as the creature rammed its head into the metal door and failed to open it. She stood there for a moment before laying against the other lockdown door and tried to catch her breath.

Just then, the roof of the mansion was ripped off and what Korra thought was the creature, was actually Vaatu in that giant, human-spirit form of his. _"I thought I felt a great amount of negative energy here. Now die!"_ He yelled before blasting the mansion to ashes. Korra felt her body being burnt to a crisp, she felt her life ending, her life flashing before her eyes, but when her life flashing ended, she saw the current events being rewound and everything going back in time.

Korra saw the build of their city in reverse, their travels to find a new home, the mourning of Onmyō, Mako, and Tonraq, her losing to Vaatu converged with Unalaq in Republic City when she was a giant spirit, and that's when it stopped.

* * *

She could feel the same dark energy that Vaatu was using to try and corrupt Korra's spirit. She knew what happened and still resisted the already predicted outcome. She felt the corruption reaching into her skull like last time before Tenzin pulled Korra out of the tree of time. But the time when Tenzin should've had stopped Korra never happened. She continued to feel the dark energy consume her spirit. "_It's over. This time, I will go bigger and concur the universe! Maybe I should go bigger, if I capture other universes I can beat Raava with ease! Yes, an eternity of Darkness!"_ The Vaatu-Unalaq avatar said with a sinister smile.

Out of nowhere, Vaatu's head had a giant hole in it and then quickly regenerated before he screamed in pain and covered his face. "I told you that the trial should've have been fair or else that spear would be felt, not seen." A familiar voice said atop of Korra's head. _"Onmyō…"_ Korra said surprised that he was alive. _"What?! How are you still alive? That ice spear should've killed you!"_ Vaatu said looking at Onmyō who was sitting down and had a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

The flaming coat reappeared but this time it was black and just before a tentacle-arm bolted towards Onmyō. In a flash, Onmyō had grabbed the tentacle-arm and didn't let go, no matter how hard Vaatu pulled to get free, Onmyō didn't even show any signs of strain or weakening.

"You can't kill something that is made of all the gods and demons in every single universe and dimension, there's no place I can call home. Not anymore that is…" Onmyō said before taking a chug of his alcohol. "_Why you…!"_ Vaatu shouted sending several spear arms at him. They pierced through Onmyō and his head went limp. Vaatu smiled, but that soon disappeared when he felt a burning sensation on his tentacle arms.

Onmyō's blood was no longer red; it was green and burned through the tentacles like acid. Vaatu pulled back and looked at the damage done. He suddenly was pulled and forgot that Onmyō was still holding onto that one tentacle and was surprised that he was alive. _"If you stop now, I may not kill everyone you love."_ Vaatu said, trying to persuade him.

Onmyō was quiet for a moment before he gritted his teeth and yanked the tentacle arm out of its socket with no effort put in. Black ooze came out for a moment before it was closed up and was now a little stub of the tentacle it was once. Vaatu looked away from the stub and saw Onmyō flying at him. He grabbed onto Vaatu's neck and pushed the giant human-spirit to the water filled ground. He then proceeded to drag Vaatu against the ground and then flipped him onto his stomach

Onmyō started to change and grew very big, his clothes fading into a gray mist, fur and scales growing out of his skin. His back produced wings, he grew a beak while his teeth became razor sharp, and he grew one talon, one paw, one hoof, and one claw.

The creature that saved Wan and that Korra ran from was Onmyō.

Onmyō sank his teeth into Vaatu and thrashed him around like a chew toy, slamming him against the ground several times. He then threw him at Air Temple Island and destroyed the entire place, luckily Pema and the kids were in a panic room that Aang built underground for "something" like this. Onmyō then jumped on top of Vaatu and roared in his face before getting punched and thrown off. Onmyō flapped his wings and flew overhead before nose diving, swooping down and then picking up Vaatu and flying away.

* * *

Onmyō flew far and fast till he reached the South Pole. Vaatu could feel the Harmonic Convergence ending and very slowly, started to originate back to his human form with Unalaq. Onmyō threw Vaatu down and into the snow. Vaatu managed to get up, but that was right before he was tackled and went through the Southern Portal. They flew pass everyone fighting the evil spirits and broke the top half of the Tree of Time off and made Korra's spirit return her body instantly.

They continued to fly and went through the Northern Portal and crashed through all the guard post that surrounded the Northern Portal and then broke apart and slid to a stop. Then, something burst out of the ground behind Vaatu and he turned to see what it was. "_Tails?"_ He thought as the tails of multiple creatures rushed at him. Vaatu managed to dodge them and get a hit in on Onmyō. He punched him right in the face and sent him flying a few hundred miles. When Vaatu checked his hand his fingers were all broken, it was like he punched a solid concrete wall with all his might.

Suddenly, white flames rushed passed Vaatu and they felt, "_Cold?"_ Vaatu thought at seeing the flames pass over and beside him. He waited for Onmyō to rush him but didn't notice that he was right under him and burst out of ground before roundhouse kicking Vaatu back into the Spirit World. Vaatu was now turning back to Unalaq and he was starting to have to rely on his bending. Unalaq knew how to bend the other elements including air, thanks to Vaatu.

Onmyō came, and he was flying through the Northern Portal and about received a face full of lightning from Unalaq. In the moment of the white flash that covered the land, Onmyō returned to his human form with the black flaming coat, and spun out of the way of the lightning.

He raised his hand out towards Unalaq and the black flames spun around Onmyō's arm and the flames became thinner and more intense before countering Unalaq's lightning with his own black lightning and broke through the lightning and struck Unalaq. He fell on his back and was as still as could be. The dark spirits returned to normal and Tenzin helped out a spiritually weakened Korra from the broken Tree of Time.

They all walked over to Onmyō and Unalaq before Korra broke the silence and asked, "Is he… dead?" "Yes, though he was struck by my dimensional lightning." Onmyō answered. "What does that mean?" "It means that, Vaatu and Raava are dead, for good." "But they will return in 10,000 years, won't they?" "No, my dimensional lightning is something that kills things for good, no revives, no extra lives, none of that. Plus, Raava or Vaatu can't emerge out of the other spirit if they're dead."

"Then, will I be like this for the rest of my life?" Korra asked, already forgetting about what happened 1 & ½ years in the "would be" future. "No, I will give you one wish and one wish only. You can wish to be the Avatar with all the past lives before you and without Raava and you can be three times stronger than before, I can bring Mako back to life, or you're father back to life." Onmyō said holding 1 finger up.

Korra was silent for a very long time and said, "I wish… I don't want to make a wish." Everything went quiet before clapping could be heard from Onmyō. "Congratulations, Korra. You are the first Korra to have chosen that answer, and the only one to choose that answer." He said before he stopped clapping and added,

"My name is Onmyō; I am a creation of both Gods and demons from every dimension and universe. My job is to kill Gods, Demons, and rarely mortals that step out of their own universe and to another dimension or universe. You Korra are the only one to give that answer, in being different from the parallel and alternative universes that surround yours. As a reward, I shall give you all three options, except the Avatar stronger thing, you can only be able to shoot lightning as a sign of increase in firebending."

He snapped his finger and what he just said was giving to Korra. Mako and Tonraq appeared beside Korra's side and asleep. Korra could feel all her past Avatars returning to her, from Wan to Aang and felt stronger in her firebending.

Double engraved stone doors faded into existence behind Onmyō and he said, "Since that Mako and Tonraq are alive, Bolin and Eska are not married since eternal darkness is no longer upon them, and Vaatu is killed; my job in this universe is done. Later!" "Wait!" Korra shouted before Onmyō walked towards the doors that opened slowly by themselves to reveal a space full of stars inside. "Will you ever come back?" Korra asked still having so many questions for him.

"Maybe, but until I do, you will have no memories of me. Any memory with me will be replaced with something else, until my return. Wasure let's go, we have to stop Fluttershy from taking over a universe." He said as Wasure who joined him and they walked through the doors and into the star-filled space and the doors closed behind them before fading out of existence. This left Korra and the gang with amnesia of Onmyō and Wasure, until their possible return.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed my story, because of what happened at the end there in chapter 13; I actually didn't have to copy ANY part of episode 13 or 14. If you are a Boleska Fan, you can thank a blonde female (can't be anymore sprcific) for giving me the wonderful idea of wrecking her and ptobably you're OTP and just humiliating her in front of the internet; she is actually the one that gave me the idea of making this! (Oh sweet, sweet irony, how I enjoy thee!) I am also not a fan of ANY shipping; I am more of a ship wrecker.**

**But, I enjoyed making this, and I want to say, thank you and please put a review for what you think of my story and OC, you can learn fully about him if you read my first Story, The Forgotten (Warning- you must know about the video game Okami before you do read it.) LATTER! And goodbye. **


End file.
